The Rift
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: A robotic wolf finds himself in the desert. He doesn't know is how he got there or why. But soon after more of his family members end up there as well. Who is doing this and why? Will they be able to get back to the others? Rated T since it is TF2.
1. The Arrival

**A/N: I'm back with another story with my OCs, but this time in the TF2 universe. Don't forget to read and review, and I don't own any of the TF2 characters, plots, or any other things that may belong to TF2. TF2 belongs to Valve.**

* * *

"Where am I?" it's a question that I am trying to figure out. One moment I was minding my own business in some creepy forest, then the next I find myself in a desert of some sorts.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Wolfshire. I am a robotic wolf from the dimension 975-375, or, as what most people describe it, the robot dimension. Arachne, a female robotic spider, and TT, a robotic dragon, were one of my best friends at the time until a dimension traveler named Desperado came. Now, the three of us were sort of an outcast group, and us three stood together, despite our differences. However, when Desperado came he offered to us a chance to be in his "family". He said that his "family" was similar to his, a bunch of outcasts from different dimensions. We three took no time in accepting his offer, and eventually we've been on many adventures.

But back to where I was now. I had no idea how I got to this desert. The only two people with the ability to traverse dimensions without some kind of help were Silica, our flying, sentient ship, and Doug, a dragon with dimension tearing powers. Everyone else used a PDA-like dimension device, Desperado constructed, to traverse on his or her own.

I needed to get out of the sun. Even though I was robotic, the heat could overheat me, and I can possible die. I quickly used my scanners to detect any source of shelter. None came up. I decided to head north according to my digital compass, since I felt there might be cooler weather north then were I am now.

~ Time Skip ~

After about two hours of roaming, I started to feel the heat from the sun getting to me. "I guess that's how the others feel when they're hot," I thought to myself. I didn't know how much longer I would be out there until I spotted a series of buildings. I quickly sprinted over to the buildings to take a better look. There were two large buildings, both were identical, and were separated by a small covered bridge with had a small pool of water underneath. What I noticed was strange was that each building was a different color; the one on the left was blue, while the other was red.

I decided to take shelter in the red building, for reasons why I don't really know, I easily cut the fence that surrounded the buildings with my claws and made my way into the red building. I noticed how rural they looked, considering the old farm equipment and piles of hay. As I investigated further into the building, I was able to find signs leading to somewhere called intelligence. I decided to investigate what the "intelligence" was later. I found an area with lots of soft hay and I lay down, and slept.

I never heard the voices that occurred after I went offline.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it, more is soon to come.**

 **-D.W**


	2. Discovery

**A/N: I only own my OCs. TF2 belongs to Valve.**

* * *

 **About ten minutes before Wolfshire went to sleep.**

RED team was currently heading to 2Fort. However, not everything was well. For the past weeks, RED was on a constant losing streak, and BLU was gaining wind against them. The Administrator warned the REDs to shape up and to start winning, or else there was going to be consequences, none the REDs did not want to know of.

In the bus, many of the REDs were quiet, save for Soldier, who was currently ranting about how defeat was inexcusable, and this battle will win be hard-fought, etc. Most of the team members just ignored their helmeted teammate. Scout was sleeping, feet propped up on the set in front of him. Spy was smoking a cigarette, much to the annoyance to his teammates. The rest were not doing much other than looking out the window or playing with their respective weapons.

The bus stopped at 2Fort, and the RED team members. They headed to their respective bases, with Soldier still ranting. "IF FIGHTING SHALL RESULT IN VICTORY, THEN WE MUST FIGHT!"

"Can you be quiet for one minute, dumvcoff," said Medic. "You ver shouting the entire time on the bus, I couldn't believe Herr Scout could sleep through that disturbance,"

"Da, I agree with Doctor," said Heavy. "Heavy couldn't sleep because of noise,"

"Hmph, YOU MAGGOTS JUST DON'T KNOW ABOUT WAR!" shouted Soldier. "SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!"

"Yeh," Demoman drunkly stated. "I've never slept for *burps* three days once," He immediately flopped to the ground, and started snoring on the floor of the base.

Wolfshire's POV

I awoke to a strange noise, I slowly lifted my head out of the hay and I saw a group of men who were arguing each other. They appeared to be on the same team, as they were all clad in red. I didn't know if these guys were hostile or not, so I decided to get out of there. I cloaked myself and decided to see what this "intelligence" was. I followed the signs to what seems as some kind of server room. It seemed that the computing technology was quite low, since there was a huge amount of servers around here. I then saw a red colored briefcase lying on a messy desk that was at the back of the room.

I decloaked and decided to investigate this briefcase. It was a red, combination-lock briefcase, with a few unidentifiable papers sticking out of one side. I was going to scan the inside of the case but then I heard something outside the room.

Third-person POV

BLU Scout thought it was going to be easy. He ran across the roof of the bridge, and easily passed the poorly defended RED battlements. He heard the RED Engineer trying to catch up, but BLU Scout was just too fast. "Maybe if you were on the battlefield instead of hiding behind your toys, you could have caught me by now," BLU Scout jeered. But, BLU Scout never saw the silver teeth that imbedded in his skull.

The RED Engineer had little to no time to reset his sentry nest. A BLU Spy just destroyed it. He put a wrench to the Frenchman's head not so long ago. But, before he could set back up, he saw the BLU Scout pass him in a blur. He quickly picked up his shotgun and gave chase after the Scout. He quickly sight lost the faster merc, but he heard the Scout jeer back at him, followed a blood-curling scream.

"Wait a second..." thought Engi.

Engi wondered who could have intercepted Scout. He knew almost none of his teammates stayed at RED base, and he knew it couldn't be Pyro, as he would have heard his/her/its flamethrower by now. Taking caution, he slowly peeked his head into the intelligence room.

He saw the dead Scout's body on the ground of the intelligence room. His head was badly mauled, and his organs were splattered all around the once clean room. Engi gagged at the sight. He never saw a kill that gruesome ever since Demo got Eyelander, but even through this was almost overkill. He moved towards the mutilated body, curiosity overpowering his fear, and started to inspect it. He took notice that the Scout was killed by some kind of animal rather than a person; since he saw the body was covered in claw and teeth marks. Engi was so absorbed by the carcass he had no idea that a BLU Spy was uncloaking behind him.

Engi instinctively turned around in order to intercept the Spy, but then the Spy's chest exploded and a shower of blood and organs splattered all over Engi. The Spy let out a death scream and he dropped to the ground dead. He turned to his savior and saw a wolf in the hallway. The wolf had a look of a killer on its face. Its mouth was bloodied, most likely from the Scout. Its eyes glowed a bright shade of red. Engi noticed it had some type of energy cannon pointed at him. He tried to back away, but he found himself paralyzed with fear. He watched as it walked closer to him, but upon closer inspection, Engi noticed that the wolf was actually a robot. The wolf opened its mouth and Engi hoped for the worst, but it did not attack him. To Engi's surprise the wolf said:

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you guys liked it so far. I've been focusing more on my other stories than this one, but don't worry, I won't abandon this one.**

 **-D.W**


	3. Friend(s)

**A/N: Don't own TF2, it belongs to Valve. I own my OC.**

* * *

Wolfshire's perspective

As soon as I heard something behind me, I turned around and got into my combat stance. I saw a man wearing a blue outfit come running at me. I didn't have time to think if he was a good guy or a bad guy. I leapt at him and crushed his head with my mouth. His skull flattened under the sheer pressure it was. I then proceeded to make sure he was dead. I tore half of his body open, and like the crazed animal I was, I made a huge mess of it. I then heard another noise and decided to get out of the room. I saw that there was two exits out, so I was able to get away without whoever was there noticing.

As soon as I rounded the corner I saw a heat signature of a man in a blue suit. I turned off the heat signature to see if he was there but he wasn't, I was surprised to find that he was invisible. He took the other path to the room and I decided to follow him. I peeked around the corner to find a man wearing red construction clothes looking over the dead body. I realized he is never going to see the blue suited man. I saw the blue suited man come into view and raised his knife to stab the red man. I deployed my energy cannon and shot the blue suited man. The cannon blasted through the suited man's chest, spilling blood and organs over the red man. I walked over to the trembling man and asked:

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

Third-person perspective

Engi was surprised to find that the wolf could talk. He could tell that this robot was way more advanced than Gray's, since it appears that it acted on its own rather than following a directive. But he knew he had to respond to the robot's question or else he would have to get sent back to Respawn like how BLU Scout and Spy got sent back. "Well," he started. "I'm the RED Engineer for Reliable Excavation and Demolition."

"Is that your name?" asked the wolf. "Engineer?"

"Nah, I have my own name, but it's classified," replied Engi. "But most people just call me Engi,"

"It sounds like a title," asked the wolf, its cannon still trained on Engi. "What do you guys do anyways?"

"Well, we're mercenaries hired by Redmond Mann to fight his brother's company Builder's League United or BLU," Engi then continued to explain each of the nine classes to the wolf.

"Wait, if you guys are in an everlasting war, how come none of you are dead?"

"There's a thing called Respawn, which gives us basically immortality," explained Engi. "The Respawn simply revives us after we die, I helped to build it,"

"So that Scout and Spy I just killed didn't really die did they?"

"Nope,"

The wolf retracted his energy cannon, and made his stance less threating to Engi.

"Say, I never got your name partner, what is it?"

"My name?" "It's Wolfshire."

"Who named you that?" questioned Engi.

"It's a long story Engi," replied Wolfshire. "I'd rather not talk about it now, you're most likely wouldn't understand it,"

Engi was about to respond that he would, but then Scout ran in the room with the BLU intelligence in hand.

"And that's how, you get it done!" Scout cheered.

"Victory" said the Administrator.

"YEH! Nice job there hardh- UG!" as Scout said that he just noticed the mess that was in the intelligence room. "Um, Engi what have you been doing in here, and what is THAT?" he pointed towards Wolfshire.

"Scout, this here is-" started Engineer.

"What the bloody hell?"

"HAWW, What the fuck?!"

"Wot?"

"Sweet land of liberty"

"Oi, what happened?"

"MPHMHPMP?"

"Wot has happened?"

The rest of the seven mercenaries had just entered the intelligence room and saw the bloody mess inside. They eyed the mangled carcass of the BLU Scout and the torso-less Spy, and then they saw the bloodied mess of Engi. But what caught their eyes, or eye in Demoman's case, was a silver, bloodied, robotic wolf.

"Hi, you must be Engi's teammates, how are you?" Wolfshire asked politely.

Every mercenary in the room promptly fainted, except for Pyro and Engi, with the former coming forward to hug Wolfshire, while the latter chuckled silently to himself.

"This day just got interesting," Engi thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Something short and sweet, Pyro and Engi seem to get along with Wolfshire just fine. (My favorite class is Engi, BTW). Thanks to Th3RedPyro for following the story. Maybe we'll see more interactions with Wolfshire and the rest of RED team members. Well, time can only tell.**

 **Till next time, viewers. BAI!**

 **-D.W**


	4. Missing Friends

**A/N: HOLY COW GUYS! WE"VE HIT THE TRIPLE DIGETS! This story is currently my most popular story with over 100 views, so thanks! I've decided to release early a new, long chapter as my gift to you, the readers! Also, I don't own TF2 and only my OC.**

* * *

As soon as everyone woke up, from passing out, Engi started to introduced Wolfshire to his teammates.

"Alright, Wolfshire, let's get you introduced to everyone here,"

"Ok," said Wolfshire. "But just one question: who and WHY is this guy hugging me?" referring to the gas-mask arsonist who was currently cuddling the robot.

"That's Pyro just being Pyro," replied Engi with a chuckle. "He's most likely the friendliest person on the team, despite his profession." He pointed to the young man that brought in the intelligence, "That's Scout, he the fastest of all of us." He motioned over to a man with the helmet covering his eyes, "This is Soldier, he not the brightest, but is the most dedicated mercenary we have on the team."

Engi then pointed to an African American man, who was currently drinking from a brown bottle, and a huge man who was currently holding a sandwich. "The guy whose drink right now is Demoman, or Demo, he's the team's demolitionist, but don't worry about him being drunk, I think we're better off if he's drunk rather than sober. And the large man is Heavy, though he may seem intimidating, he actually has a big heart,"

Engi then pointed to the last three mercenaries. "The man in the lab suit is Medic, he is one of two people that keeps us alive, with the other being me, the guy with the aviator glasses is Sniper, his job is kinda self-explanatory, and the guy in the balaclava is Spy,"

"I see," said Wolfshire. "So do your guys' names refer to what you guys do?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up what we do, our class names depict what we do"

"So, that robot has a name, huh," said Scout. "How did you come up with it Engi?"

"I didn't," replied Engi. "He told me his," He pointed to Wolfshire.

"WELL, HOW DO WE KNOW IF THIS ROBOT IS JUST ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE COMMUNIST ROBOTS THAT WE HAVE BEEN DESTORYING," shouted Soldier as he waved around a shovel. "YOU CANNOT FOOL ME ROBOT SCUM!"

"Um, Soldier," said Engi. "I don't think Gray has the technology to build Wolfshire. The tech I've seen on Wolfshire looks way ahead of our time; I think it even surpasses the Australian tech,"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, GREASE MONKEY?"

Engi pointed to the dead BLU Spy, "Because he did that so the BLU Spy,"

The helmeted mercenary looked and stared at the BLU Spy for a while. Then he proceeded to use his shovel to cut off the BLU Spy's head.

"Um, what is he doing?" questioned Wolfshire.

"It's best you don't know," replied Engi.

"Wait," started Sniper. "If this robot isn't from Gray, and you say that it surpasses Australian tech, where is it from?"

"I don't know Sniper," Engi said before looking at Wolfshire. "But I don't think Wolfshire wants to talk about it either right now,"

"What we going to do with Wolfshire, Engineer?" questioned Heavy.

"I was thinking of taking him back to RED HQ with us," Engi said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" shouted Scout. "We don't even know if he's friendly or not," Scout was still clearly afraid of Wolfshire, even though the wolf didn't pose any threat to the team.

"If Wolfshire was hostile, he would have killed us by now," Spy suddenly said. "Besides, we should reward him for saving the round for us,"

"WHAT?" everyone said.

"Let me explain to you simpletons," Spy took a wift of his cigarette before continuing. "BLU had relied on BLU Scout and Spy to carry them. But when Wolfshire took both of them out, BLU's performance fell apart,"

"Ja, I agree with Herr Spy," said Medic. "I vas able to get a full Ubercharge this round, since BLU Spy would backstab me before I could get a full charge,"

"Yeh, I never saw much of those pesky half twits the entire round," confirmed Demo.

Everyone was in agreement that if Wolfshire never intervened, RED would have lost the round.

"So, who's he going to stay with?" asked Scout.

"I think that everyone should room with Wolfshire at least once," said Engi. "What do you think Wolfshire?"

"I think that's fair," said Wolfshire.

"Do you think Administrator gonna let us keep him with us?" questioned Sniper.

"I think so Herr Sniper, since she lets me keep Archimedes and my doves" replied Medic.

"WHO SHALL OUR NEW RECRUIT STAY WITH FIRST, MEN?" Soldier shouted.

"I think Wolfshire should stay with me the first night," Engi suggested. "I think I'm the closest to him, other than Pyro,"

"Uh, guys," said Wolfshire. "Can you please tell Pyro to stop hugging me? It's getting kinda awkward." The wolf was still in the hug that Pyro was giving him, and it didn't look like that Pyro was going to let go anytime soon.

"Hudda hurm," Pyro mumbled.

"Pyro," Engi said. "I know you like hugs, but I think Wolfshire wants it to stop now,"

Pyro gave something that resembled a sigh, but Engi continued, "You can give him a hug sometime later." Pyro let go of Wolfshire and gave a muffled squeal of joy while clapping his hands.

"Well look at the time," said Scout pointing to the clock. "It's quitting time already,"

"Welp, we better start heading back," said Sniper. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day,"

Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded to exit 2Fort.

Wolfshire's perspective

I can tell these guys are cold-blooded killers. Even Engi is a killer. But deep down, I know they're kind hearted guys, and girl. I have no idea if Pyro is a guy or girl. He looks like a guy, but then his actions are of a girl's. Taking my thoughts off the pyromaniac, I can't help to notice how similar the RED team is to my own team. I wondered if I would ever see them again.

I pondered these thoughts as RED rode back to RED HQ. Everyone on the bus was asleep, tired from the day's events, but for me, I was wide-awake. There were still questions in my mind that the mercenaries never answered: Who was this Administrator person? Who is Gray? And why are they fighting people that look exactly like them? I've looked at BLU Scout and Spy, and they look exactly the same as their RED counterparts. I felt that I had a long day already, and I lied down on the seat and went offline.

Time Skip

I awoke to strange noises coming from outside. The bus was stopped but it looked as if it was attacked. Windows were shattered; bullet holes were on the walls and on the roof, heck, there bodies of armed men on the ground. I didn't know what happened when I was offline, but I knew the REDs were in trouble. I scanned who was outside the bus and found that I was the BLU team with a strange young woman. She wore a purple shirt with a black skirt, and she wore glasses. The woman was currently on a phone and she didn't look happy.

"Look, Administrator," said the woman. "All I know as of right now is that RED's transport was attacked by someone, or something, and that they didn't go down without a fight,"

I was relieved to hear that.

"I can't confirm if any are dead, Administrator, we found no bodies of RED inside the bus. Yes, we'll try and find them. Yes, I know what happens if they're outside of Respawn and killed,"

Wait, Respawn has a range.

Dammit, I had to find out where RED was and who took them. But, how will I get into touch with that woman without BLU finding me. I knew they were still upset after I "helped" RED to win.

"Hey its you!" shouted a voice behind me. It was the BLU Scout. I turned and rammed him out of the window. There was a commotion outside and I knew I had company of BLU mercenaries coming for me. Well, so long for an entrance. I deployed my tranquilizer gun and tagged the BLU Heavy as he made his way to me. He dropped to the floor like a dead fly. I moved with lightning speed and tagged all of the BLU mercenaries with a tranquilizer dart. The only person left was the purple lady. She held a revolver at me. "Look, I don't want any trouble," I said slowly. "I just want answers" She fired a shot at me. It missed as I dodged it with ease. I fired a dart and shot the revolver out of her hand, and then I knocked her to the ground with my body as I rammed her.

"Where is RED?" I said, words cold as ice. "And who are you?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered. "P-P-Pauling. . I'm the Administrator's assistant.

There was the Administrator person again. Who is this person?

I growled at her softly as I got up off of her. I turned my attention off of her and to the ruined bus.

"Where are you guys?" I thought silently.

"Hey you," Pauling said.

I turned back to Ms. Pauling.

"Aren't you that wolf that helped RED?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, interesting," she mused. "I guess you're not from her, huh?"

I eyed her with skepticism.

"How do you…"

"Well, you're not like anything I've seen here. You're not like Gray's robots or anything Australian,"

Huh, that does make sense.

We both stood in silence until Pauling's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh really? OK on my way,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Administrator just got some intel from some sources. She has an inkling where RED may be,"

"That's great, but we should wait here first,"

"Why?"

"Those tranquilizer darts puts victims to sleep for about an hour, and considering our backup is these guys," I gestured to BLU team. "We better wait for them to wake up,"

Ms. Pauling sighed and pinched her nose with her hand.

"Sorry," I said with a goofy grin on my face.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all of you viewers for more than 100 views. And an extended thanks to Th3RedPyro for his continued support for this story. Till next time. BAI!**

 **"IT'S OVER 100!"- V** **egeta on story views**

 **-D.W**

 **Update: Thanks to cicizchan for favoriting this story.**


	5. Old Memories

**A/N: Don't own TF2, only my OC.**

* * *

As the BLU team started to wake up from the darts, Ms. Pauling started to brief BLU. But, when BLU saw Wolfshire, they started to panic. BLU Scout immediately fainted upon seeing Wolfshire.

"Guys," said Pauling. "The wolf isn't dangerous, it was just acting on instinct. And besides, if it was hostile would've killed us by now."

"How do we know if this robot isn't just another one of those drones sent by Gray?" asked Sniper.

"I've looked over the robot while you guys were asleep," replied Pauling. "It looks extremely advanced; I think it even surpasses the Australians."

"So this is the robot that tore up Scout and blasted Spy?" asked BLU Engineer. "Hmm, it does look advanced."

"Hey, I have a name," said Wolfshire. "It just not "robot"."

This surprised all of BLU and prompted BLU Scout, who was waking up, to say: "What the hell, it can talk?"

"Yes I can talk," Wolfshire directed this to BLU Scout. "The name's Wolfshire, and I'm assuming you're the BLU team?"

BLU team nodded in agreement.

"Why do you guys look exactly like RED team?" asked Wolfshire.

The BLU Engi was about to respond, but interrupted him, "Ok, lets ask questions later, and focus on the problem we have on hand."

"The Administrator called me and told that there was activity at the abandoned Hydro base. At first she thought it was just RED at Hydro, but then she found out the base was broken into since most of the cameras that monitor Hydro had gone out."

"So our RED counterparts are at Hydro?" asked Spy.

"Yes, the Administrator thinks they're at Hydro."

"But who would have captured the REDs?" asked BLU Scout. "I mean you would have to be kind crazy to capture RED or BLU."

"Administrator doesn't know who it was, or who would do it," replied Pauling. "She knows it wasn't Gray, since he isn't suicidal."

The team pondered on who would capture the REDs. Then Wolfshire noticed something, he walked back to the dead body on the bus.

"Hey, what's the wolf doing?" asked BLU Demoman.

Wolfshire looked over the dead man with a shovel in his head. He noticed something he never saw at first. On the bulletproof vest the man was wearing, was a silver, five-pointed star badge. Wolfshire brushed off the dried blood on the star and found three uppercase letters.

D.E.T

Wolfshire shuddered at those three letters. They were one of the many enemies that pursed his family. They wanted them dead, and with each encounter with the D.E.T, the gang was met with an increasing amount of resistance. Arachne almost got killed once, but the others at the last minute saved her.

"Why are they here?" he asked himself.

Wolfshire dragged the body out of the bus so everyone could see it.

"Hey, what's that?" asked BLU Sniper.

"I think I found who may have taken the REDs," said Wolfshire. "Take a look at the badge."

"The D.E.T?" asked . "Who are they?"

Wolfshire let out a sigh before continuing, "The D.E.T stands for Dimension Execution Team. They're a corrupt dimensional police force that's always after my adopted family and friends."

"Wait, so are you a criminal of some sorts?" asked BLU Scout.

Wolfshire shook his head, "No, like I said they're corrupt. I guess someone paid them to hunt us down."

Ms. Pauling let out a sigh. "So now we have a dimensional police force possibly holding RED hostage. Do you have a reason why they may do that?"

"Well, the D.E.T are probably using the REDs as bait to lure us in," Wolfshire said. "They used to take some of our weaker friends hostage so we could just fall into their trap."

"How much are we looking at?" asked BLU Engi. "And what weapons do they use?"

"The D.E.T sends out squads that contain up to twenty men. The weapons they use are similar to the ones you use. They are also not trained that well, I think they just got lucky when they captured RED, if the REDs were alert they could have mowed them all down."

"That's all," said BLU Scout. "Heck, that sounds easy. They sound like push overs."

"No not really," Wolfshire said back. "Majority of the troopers are just fodders, the ones that are a major threat are the leaders."

"How?"

"They carry weapons similar to the energy cannon that I blasted BLU Spy with. And they have energy shields."

BLU proceeded to look at Spy who responded, "Oh merde. Please don't bring it up again."

"So a squad is basically incompetent soldiers with a powerful leader," asked BLU Engi.

"Yeah, that kinda sums up the D.E.T"

Everyone stood in silence before BLU Soldier said or rather shouted:

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, LETS GO SAVE OUR SORRY RED COUNTERPARTS FROM ALIENS!"

He then proceeded to start walking down the road to Hydro.

"He knows that we can drive there right?" asked Wolfshire as he motioned to a camper van, a blue colored truck, and a purple coupé.

Meanwhile

Engi didn't know where he was at first. He knew he was sleeping on the bus, and then there was a violent crash. He saw snapshots of the times he was awake. He saw his teammates getting knocked out by mysterious, armed, and masked men. Now he was strapped to a chair, lip bleeding, his trademark goggles and hardhat was missing, and had a visible black eye.

He spit out some blood on the ground. When he woke he knew where he was, he was at the abandoned Hydro base. He didn't know who would bring him, or his team, if they were still alive, here. He tried to look around the darkened room. He saw one of the masked men, the guard, fiddling with his assault rifle. But couldn't make anything else out of it.

Then a door opened and the guard quickly went into a salute. Engi saw as a man came into the room. The man wore a backwards baseball cap, and black sunglasses. He had an energy weapon that looked similar to Wolfshire's energy cannon. He walked behind Engi and said:

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

"Who are you?" said Engi with a snarl.

The man slapped Engi hard with the back of his hand.

"I'm asking the questions here cowboy," he continued. "Now, how much lies had that wolf told you and your friends?"

Lies? Honestly, Engi didn't know much about Wolfshire. He never got Wolfshire to talk much about his past, so instead he stayed silent. Internally, he was worried about Wolfshire, the man didn't give much indication whether he had Wolfshire with him.

"Not talking, huh? I guess your other teammates would crack," he motioned to the guard. "Bring her in."

Her? Was this man really going to…

The guard retuned with a woman with short black hair, blood ran down her head. She wore a red fireproof suit.

The man took out a knife and started to walk to the woman.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way, Engineer," said the man. "You tell us where that wolf is or your little lover gets it."

Engi was shocked at this. How did these guys know who they were, and how did they know that he and Pyro was in a relationship. No one knew the true gender of Pyro except for him, and the fact he was in a relationship with her.

"We know much more than what you do cowboy," he said sliding the blade against Pyro's throat. "I wonder whose going to crack first, her or you."

"DON'T TEST MY METAL, SON!" fumed Engi. "She isn't involved in this!"

The man chuckled slightly, "I guess you're not talking, how about you sweetie?"

"Fuck off," responded Pyro trying to break the man's grasp.

"Now that's not how you treat a gentl-"

The man's head then proceeded to explode in a shower of blood.

* * *

 **A/N: Du,Du,DUHHHH! Strange man is dead, not big surprise. In other news, I found out Th3RedPyro is a girl and not a guy, SO as repentance *bows furiously* I've made the RED Pyro a girl, and she's dating Engi. AWWW, how sweet. Thanks to** **claytronus02 for following AND favoriting this story. T** **ill next time. BAI!**

 **-D.W**

 **Update: Quick shoutout to VivianShadowGirl for favoriting the story!**


	6. Rescue

**A/N: Well here we go another chapter to The Rift. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

The BLU team raced towards Hydro. They parked their vehicles, and started to make their way to the entrance to Hydro. They crept along to the guard booth of Hydro. They saw two D.E.T troopers guarding the entrance. BLU Sniper and Spy easily took both out. They noticed how little resistance was outside Hydro.

"Where's all the guards?" asked BLU Sniper. "This seems too easy."

"They must be all inside," replied Wolfshire. "I guess they weren't expecting someone to guess that they were here."

"Well, they must've guessed wrong," said BLU Engi.

The team made their way across the abandoned base. Nature was slowly taking over Hydro. Dry grass popped out of metal surfaces, and there were signs of rusting everywhere. Small animals scurried around, in and out of the darkness.

"This place is giving me the creeps," said BLU Scout.

"THE DARKNESS DOES NOT SCARE ME, BECAUSE I AM THE DARKNESS," shouted Soldier who was quickly silenced by his teammates staring daggers at him.

They made it to the RED's area of the Hydro base, the area where the Administrator suspected the D.E.T was. The outside of RED base was unguarded; the BLUs were able to notice how uncoordinated the D.E.T was.

"So what now?" asked BLU Scout.

"We go in, get the REDs, and get out," said BLU Spy. "Simple."

"Ok," said Wolfshire. "But a word of caution to you all, even though they may not be trained, the troopers are persistent and will do anything to stop you, and they're not stupid either."

Everyone nodded as they got the information.

"And be on the lookout for the leader," Wolfshire continued. "He or she may be very hard to take out, considering their armor and weapons."

"LETS DO THIS!" yelled BLU Demo as he charged drunkenly into the RED base waving Eyelander around.

"Well, there goes our element of surprise," said BLU Engi as everyone facepalmed.

Meanwhile

Pyro and Engi were both recovering from the shock of the man's death. His head violently exploded in a shower of blood and brain matter. It covered anything within a five feet radius in blood.

A tall, muscular figure stepped into the light. He was clearly taller than the other man; he wore a sleeveless vest that showed his humungous arms. He had an army-cut crop top and wore black shades that covered his eyes. He held a revolver in his right end, still aiming where the man's head was once.

"Now that's not how you treat a doll there, pal," his voice having a heavy New Yorkian accent. "Now where we before my partner so rudely treated this beautiful lass."

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Engi.

"You ask a lot of questions cowboy," said the man. "But since I'm nicer, I'll tell you."

He walked over to Engi, he waved the smoking revolver around as he continued, "You see. We is from the D.E.T, the Dimensional Execution Team. We enforce dimensional laws across the many dimensions in this here universe. Me and Frank over there, he pointed to the dead man, were tasked at bringing in this here wolf.

He took out a picture and showed it to Engi.

"This wolf and his pals have been a thorn in our sides from the very start. We received reports that he somehow ended up here. So we're here to bring him in. We also know that he spent some time with you, so if you could please tell me now, where is that wolf?"

"I-I don't know where he is right now," Engi said. "I-I only remember he was on the bus with us, but now…"

The man whacked Engi with the revolver, "You're lying. I can tell," he said. "Now tell me where he is."

"Get away from him."

The man turned to find Pyro holding his partner's weapon. Small fires danced in her green eye, while death appeared in her other brown eye.

"Oh how sweet, the doll wants to play," the man said.

He started to walk over to Pyro.

"PYRO!" yelled Engi. "What are you doing!?"

"SAVING YOUR LIFE!" she yelled as she pulled the trigger.

There was a large blast as the beam hit the large man, as the smoke cleared, however.

The man was still standing, and had not visible injury.

"How?" asked Pyro.

"That tickled doll," said the man.

He knocked the weapon from her hands, and held the revolver to her head.

"Now here's your punishment for interfering," he said as he cocked the firing pin.

"JACKSONNNNN!"

The man looked to where the voice was and was knocked to the ground by a very fast object.

"Engi!" said Scout as ran in, the rest of the teams following behind.

"Are you ok partner?" BLU Engi asked his RED counterpart as he undid his restraints.

Jackson was in a daze as he lied on the ground. When his vision cleared he found a very angry robotic wolf looking straight at him.

"Jackson…" Wolfshire said slowly.

"Wait-wait-wait, I can explain…" Jackson tried to say.

He never got to finish.

Pyro was able to get up and walk over to Engi.

"Uh, Engi who is zat?" asked Medic.

"That's the RED Pyro," responded Ms. Pauling.

Both teams looked at Pauling with a raised eyebrow.

"What you never kne… oh right the mask,"

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Engi asked.

"Yeh, you?" asked Pyro.

"Um, guys," interrupted BLU Scout. "I hate to break up this lovey- dovey stuff, but I think we should get Wolfshire off of that Jackson guy."

Both teams looked where Wolfshire was and found a huge, bloody mess that would even gross out the Medics. Jackson has long been dead, but Wolfshire was still tearing at the dead body.

"Oh dear," said Spy.

"So, who's going to pry him off Jackson?" asked BLU Sniper.

Everyone looked at Pyro and Engi.

"Fine," said Pyro as she rolled her eyes.

She walked over to Wolfshire with a singsong voice, "Oh Wolfshire, you can stop playing with the dead guy now."

* * *

 **A/N: Holy cow. The views are blowing up for this story. Don't forget to review/ favorite/follow, if you never did so already. Till next time, readers. BAI!**

 **-D.W**


	7. Q&A

**A/N: Hey guys. I've created a forum, located in the General forums, called The Wonderful World of Doctor Wheel. There I will be posting any announcements or just things in general. I'll be doing a Q &A, so submit your questions under the Q&A topic. Those questions will be in the next chapter of The Rift.**

 **Hope to see them,**

 **-D.W**

 **Update: Forum can now be found under TF2 forums.**


	8. The Administrator

**A/N: Only own my OCs, TF2 belongs to Valve.**

* * *

Pyro continued to hug the bloodstained Wolfshire (again) as Ms. Pauling got all of RED caught up what was happening.

"Ok," said Sniper. "So, you're telling us that Wolfshire is being actively hunted by an dimensional police force that also pursuing his family."

"Yeah, that kinda sums it up," said Wolfshire.

"Well, the good thing is we don't have to worry about those idiots again," said Scout.

"Uh, no we have to," said Wolfshire.

"Why?" asked BLU Demo. "We killed every single trooper in this squad, why should we worry about them again?"

"It's because they have a Respawn of their own," concluded Engi.

"Woah, woah, we don't know that for sure, right Wolfshire?" said Scout.

Everyone looked at Wolfshire, who stayed quiet.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me,"

"Engi's right, the D.E.T does have a Respawn of their own," said Wolfshire. "We know, however, it is located in their headquarters. We've been trying to track down the D.E.T's HQ ever since we learned of their Respawn machine, but we've yet to find it,"

"Oh for Christ's sake!" said BLU Scout.

"So we're going to see those two again, right?" asked Pyro with a sigh.

"Yup," said Wolfshire.

"THAT DOES NOT MATTER," shouted Soldier.

"YES INDEED IT DOES NOT MATTER," shouted BLU Soldier.

"WE'VE DEFEATED THEM ONCE," started Soldier.

"AND WE CAN DEFEAT THEM AGAIN!" finished BLU Soldier.

"LIKE THOSE COMMUNIST ROBOTS!"

"For once, I'm agreeing with Soldier," said Spy.

"Agreed," followed BLU Spy.

"The only reason why the D.E.T was able to defeat and capture us was because they caught us off-guard."

"But now we know of them, so their element of surprise is taken away,"

"Yeh, since we know who they are now and what they do, we can now figure out how to prevent this from happening again," said Scout.

"I've already contacted the Administrator," said Ms. Pauling. "She's going to keep a closer eye on both teams to make sure this kidnapping doesn't happen again,"

"Like she doesn't keep a close eye already," mumbled BLU Scout.

"She also requested to speak with Wolfshire, alone,"

"WHAT!" shouted Pyro. "We don't know what that she-devil is going to do with him,"

"She said she's not going to hurt him, and she threatened punishment for you guys if you don't comply. Sorry Pyro, he has to see her,"

"But, WHYYYYYYYYY?"

"Uh, Pyro?" asked Wolfshire. "I'm actually curious to who is this "Administrator" person is. I kinda want to meet her,"

"Don't you know who she is? Pyro said. "I've heard from Balloonicorn that she killed a man just by STARING at him," she stared deeply into Wolfshire's red eyes.

"I think I'm going to be alright Pyro,"

 **One hour later**

It took a while for RED to literally pull and drag Pyro away from Wolfshire so he could go with Ms. Pauling to meet the Administrator. Both teams left to their respective HQ, while Wolfshire, still bloodstained, went with Ms. Pauling to the place where the Administrator was waiting.

"She's not that bad right?" asked Wolfshire.

"It depends Wolfshire," replied Ms. Pauling. "She's a dangerous woman, but she does care about her job and the mercs. She good and bad in a way I suppose,"

The ride was silent from then on until they arrived at the meeting place.

"Ok, we're here."

They got out of the car and Wolfshire found they were literally in the middle of nowhere.

"Um, where is she?" asked Wolfshire.

"Right here," an older looking woman came out from the shadows. She wore a purple shirt and blouse. She had a lit cigarette in one hand.

"So, here he is Administrator,"

The Administrator took a drag from the cigarette before saying,

"Pauling, you don't have to be formal when we're not with the mercs.,"

"Er, sorry Helen,"

Helen looked at Wolfshire,

"So, you're the reason why my mercs. were in danger, but I do not blame you for it. Those imbeciles should have been ready,"

"Um, thank you?" said Wolfshire.

She took another drag,

"What is this new threat that we are facing now? First, robots and Gray, now this, who are these men?"

"The Dimensional Execution Team, or the D.E.T for short," replied Wolfshire. "They're a dimensional police force out to get me and my family,"

"Family? There are more of you?"

"Er, no, well. My family is like an adopted one. Just a bunch of outcasts who banded together,"

"Like the mercs.," Helen mused. "Do you know if they may come back?"

"Yes," replied Wolfshire. "They have a Respawn which is similar to yours, so they WILL come back,"

"Hmm, that will complicate things," said Helen as she took another drag. "You are welcome to stay at RED, Wolfshire, but on one condition,"

"What is it?"

"Do not interfere with the war games anymore," she said with a chuckle. "As much as I like your intervention, rules are rules,"

* * *

 **A/N: So that is not the last we will see of Frank and Jackson. And it seems that the Administrator has taken a liking to Wolfshire. But, till next time. BAI!**

 **-D.W**


	9. New Arrival

**A/N: I only own my OCs. TF2 belongs of Valve. Also 500+ views, YAY!**

* * *

Engi had been up for the last two hours since his teammates went to sleep. He doesn't usually stay up this late. Medic usually is the one last to sleep, since he likes to go over his "medical reports". Engi wasn't doing anything; he was simply going over the events on what happened earlier today, from meeting Wolfshire, to getting kidnapped by the D.E.T, and seeing multiple people getting mutilated in the process.

He knew Wolfshire wasn't truly harmful to the mercs., but then again he did see him kill BLU Scout and Spy, as well as Jackson without any remorse. He dismissed the idea of Wolfshire being harmful, since he himself was a cold-hearted killer. He also thought of how Wolfshire's life was, on the run constantly from people who wanted him dead.

He heard his bedroom's door open, and he turned around in his chair to see who it was.

He saw Ms. Pauling but not Wolfshire.

"Engi, shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.

"Heh, yeah, about that madam, I couldn't sleep. Hey, where's Wolfshire? Did she take him?" asked Engi with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," she moved aside and allowed Wolfshire to fit in the doorway.

"Hey Engi," said Wolfshire. "Administrator allowed me to stay with you guys,"

Engi got up and went over to Wolfshire to hug him. "Well, glad for you for join us partner," he said with a grin. "Pyro's going to blow over with this news,"

"Yay?"

"Don't worry Wolf, I'm going to make sure she doesn't latch on you like a hawk,"

"I have to go, good luck Wolfshire," said Ms. Pauling as she left.

As the door closed Wolfshire got a good glimpse of Engi's room.

To put it nicely, Engi wasn't the best at keeping everything clean. Bits and pieces of scrap metal was scattered around the room, in one corner was a desk, which was piled with blueprints and parts, another had a nicely made bed, and another looked like a graveyard for sentries.

"I know, it's messy," said Engi. "I don't usually get visitors,"

Wolfshire looked at Engi.

"This MESSY?" he said. "You should see our briefing room, this isn't even as half as messy as it is in there,"

Engi looked at the time.

"Welp, time we should get to sleep. We got a lot of things tomorrow,"

Wolfshire nodded and found a spot next to the sentry graveyard, while Engi made his way to the bed.

"Night, Wolfshire!"

"Night, Engi,"

 **Meanwhile (about an hour before Wolfshire arrived at RED HQ)**

It was a calm night for the deserts of New Mexico. No commotion as many of the day's events happens when the sun is up.

But that is about to change.

A rift appeared in the desert and out fell a large robotic spider.

"Ow!" it said as the rift closed.

 **(POV-change to first person)**

Ok, what the hell just happened. One moment, I'm scuttling across the rocky surface of dimension 187-043, and a rift decides to open up randomly below me. The Gang and I have been trying in vain to look for Wolfshire, who was a victim of these sudden rifts. We decided to take a break, but it seems that the rift decided to screw with me.

Who am I? My name is Arachne, Wolfshire's "sister" and the brains of the Gang. Now where was I… oh yeah falling.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

After falling in sheer terror for about five minutes the rift decides to drop me in some kind of desert.

"OW!"

After getting my bearings, I was able to get a feeling where I was. I looked around for any signs of civilization.

Nothing.

"At least it's peaceful, for once…"

I had no idea where I was, so I decided to pick a random direction and follow it. Maybe it will lead to somewhere.

 **Time skip**

After an hour of scuttling across the desert sand, I arrived at some kind of large building complex. I didn't know what it was but it had some kind of color scheme going on. To put it straight, it was blue.

I climbed over the fence, and made my way into the blue-colored complex, and that's when I found a sign of what this place may be.

"Builder's League United, BLU, huh?" I mused. "I guess that's why almost everything is blue colored.

I was able to find a ventilation shaft, and enter the complex through the vents. As I proceeded through the vents, I heard something coming from one of the vents. As I peered through, I saw a ten people sitting in what looked like a kitchen, nine males wearing blue colored clothing, though I wasn't sure of the one wearing the gas mask, and one female wearing purple. I started to listen to the conversation.

 **(POV- change to third-person)**

"So you're telling us that wolf is staying with the REDs, great, just great," said BLU Scout.

"That bloody robot is going to destroy us in battle," said BLU Demo before taking a swig. "That's not bloody fair!"

"ROBOT OR NOT WE'LL STILL KICK THOSE RED BASTARDS ASSESS BACK TO NOT-AMERICA!" shouted BLU Soldier.

"Guys, calm down," said Ms. Pauling with her hand pinching her nose. "Administrator is not allowing Wolfshire to battle, I heard her say so,"

"Oh yeah," said BLU Scout. "Like RED's going to…"

Scout suddenly face planted on the table, on his back was a small robotic spider the size of a hand.

"SCOUT!" shouted Ms. Pauling.

Before she could do anything, the other eight mercenaries slumped forward as well, robot spiders on their back as well. She tried to get out of her chair, but doing so something grabbed her by her leg and held her upside down. Then out of the darkness of the room came eight red dots, as it came closer to her and into the light, she noticed it was a very large, robotic spider. The spider came closer and closer to Ms. Pauling until the spider was face to face with the frightened woman.

"How do you know my brother?" it said, its voice dripping with venom. "And who are these REDs?"

* * *

 **A/N: I love kicking BLU's arse, am I right? Anyways, another member of the Gang appears in Teufort, and she's pissed, at least at BLU. Shoutout to Bayoboo for favoriting.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	10. Friends

**A/N: I only own my OCs. TF2 belongs to Valve.**

* * *

"B-B-Brother?" sputtered Ms. Pauling. "Whose your brother?"

"You should know," said the spider. "I heard you say his name,"

"Wolfshire? H-How is he related to you?"

"I guess he didn't tell you, because you have him hostage WITH THESE GODAMM REDS!"

Unknown to both of them, they didn't realize that the BLU Spy used the Dead Ringer to escape the ambush, he rushed out of the room to alert the RED team.

 **Meanwhile**

"Wolfshire get up,"

Wolfshire blinked before coming to. He found Engi was shaking him; he didn't have his hard hat on and had a look that meant something was wrong.

*yawns* "God Engi what do you want? The sun's not even up yet," said Wolfshire annoyingly.

"We have a problem, partner," said Engi.

Wolfshire sprung up. "Don't tell me the D.E.T is back again,"

"No, it's not Wolfshire, follow me," he started to walk out of the room, picking up his shotgun as he walked out.

"How can you be so sure?" said Wolfshire as he followed Engi.

"Cause BLU Spy said so," replied Engi.

The two hurried to RED's kitchen, where they found the team waiting, as well as the BLU Spy. All looked worried at the situation at hand.

"Good," said Spy. "Everyone's here, let's get started,"

"All right, ya shape-shifting bastard, what's going on at BLU?" asked Scout.

BLU Spy gave him a glare before starting,

"Well boy, we were simply having a discussion with Ms. Pauling before a large, robotic spider decided to give everyone a power nap,"

Wolfshire chucked at hearing this, though no one noticed.

"How did you get out?" asked Medic.

BLU Spy held up a Dead Ringer. "As I was escaping, I heard the spider saying it knows you, Wolfshire, as its brother. Do you know who this may be?"

"Yeh… I do know who it is," said Wolfshire.

"Well who is it?" asked Pyro.

"You're talking about my "sister" Arachne," replied Wolfshire. "Overprotective is she?"

"Your sister?" said BLU Spy. "Oh merde, not another one,"

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!" screamed Pyro. "THIS DAY IS AMAZING!"

"As long as she doesn't hang anyone upside down, then everyone on BLU should be ok," said Wolfshire with a smile.

"Oh no," said BLU Spy. "Before I left I saw her hang Ms. Pauling by her feet,"

Wolfshire's eyes widen. "Oh crap, Spy, quickly tell me where BLU base is,"

"It's just nor…"

And in a flash, Wolfshire was gone.

"I don't want to know what she does when she hangs people upside down," said Medic.

 **Back at BLU HQ**

Ms. Pauling was a tough woman. She stared down barrels of guns, fought rouge mercenaries, clashed with robots, it would appear that she wasn't afraid of anything.

That is, until now.

She was currently wrapped in a cocoon and was hanging upside down. Only her head was exposed. She refused to answer any of the spider's questions, since she didn't believe that it was related to Wolfshire.

"Give it up you eight legged insect, I'm not telling you anything," Ms. Pauling said defiantly, though internally she was scared out of her mind.

"How many times do I have to tell you," replied the spider. "SPIDERS ARE NOT INSECTS!"

The spider whacked Ms. Pauling hard on her exposed head, blood started to trickle down.

"Besides, you are not needed anymore human,"

"But, don't you need information from me?"

A spider drone crawled from the darkness and whispered something inaudible, at least, to Ms. Pauling, to the large spider. After it was done "talking" it disappeared in a flurry of pixels.

"Not anymore, human. While we were having this LOVELY conversation, my drone was able to hack your servers. I have all I need to find these REDs," said the spider with a chuckle.

"Now how do you want to die, quick and painless, or long and agonizing? I personally like the long and agonizing…"

"ARACHNE STOP!" came another voice.

Arachne turned around and found her wolf brother panting in the doorway.

"Stop *pants* they're *pants* friendly…"

He wasn't able to say more as Arachne literally tackled him in a hug.

"OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!" she said as they rolled along the floor.

When they came to a stop she said,

"Do you know how much everyone missed YOU?"

"I'm assuming a lot? And how did you get here?" he gasped. "Did you bring the Gang as well?"

"Uhh, no…" she responded.

"WHAT?"

"I kinda just fell through one of those rifts, like how you did, so… yeh,"

"Well that blows,"

"Umm guys, a little help here?" asked Ms. Pauling.

"She's a good guy, right?" Arachne whispered to Wolfshire.

"Yeah she is, now go untie her," he replied. "Hope you better have not done IT to her,"

"I was going to, but then you came,"

After getting Ms. Pauling down from the cocoon, BLU team was beginning to wake up from the sedative, and RED arrived with BLU Spy. Wolfshire took the time to introduce his "sister" to both teams. He explained that Arachne was both the brains, as well as "motherly- like" figure of the Gang.

"Yeah, really motherly," BLU Scout sarcastically said before getting a glare from Arachne. "Ok, shutting up,"

"Before we continue, Wolfshire," said Ms. Pauling. "You should tell us who's in your family so we know who they are if we meet them,"

"Ok," he said before sighing. "This is going to be an earful,"

"There's Desperado and Jewel, brother and sister dimension-traveling cowboy/girl. Huntress Swift and her mountain lion, Sabre. Twin brother and sister fire wolves, Solar and Flare. A possessed, enchanted suit of armor named Shiv. A red and green dragon with powers over space and time named Doug. Tick-Tock or TT, our brother who's a robotic dragon and an elemental, Silica, a huge, sentient warship, Jackel, an anthropomorphic, sharpshooting wolf, Charles, an ex-hitman with psychic powers, TR-8R a humanoid robot, and twin, explosive experts Jaz and Joli. We also have a mysterious figure named Wheel and his younger cousin, Jackie, with us as well."

As he was finished, everyone in the room looked in shock. Even the Demos stopped drinking as well.

Ms. Pauling was the first to speak and whistled before continuing,

"You have quite a family there,"

"Yeah, it's quite big," replied Arachne.

"Your family has quite the "unique" people as well," added Engi.

"Yeh, no wonder the D.E.T chases you guys all the time," said Scout who never saw Wolfshire trying to stop him from saying that.

Giving Scout a curious glance, Arachne turned to Wolfshire,

"How does he know that?" she asked him. "Did they come here, tell me NOW," she snapped.

"Ehhh," Wolfshire knew he couldn't lie straight up to Arachne. She could see through lies like glass. "They kinda did…"

"WHAT!"

"BUT-BUT, on the bright side, they don't know we're trapped here," he said giving her a nervous grin.

Arachne sighed before turning to the confused mercs,

"You guys are lucky, usually the D.E.T will continue to invade a dimension if they find out one of us is trapped here, but since they didn't it won't before a while until they try again,"

"So, they ARE coming back?" asked Pyro.

"Usually a fly-over," replied Arachne. "Wolfshire and I just have to lay low until they finish their scans, then they usually leave the dimension for good, until another disturbance is heard,"

"Good," said Spy. "I'd rather not fight those so-called "policemen" again,"

Suddenly a bright light appeared on the windows.

"Weird, sun rise isn't for another hour," said BLU Engi.

"That's not the sun," started Wolfshire.

"They're back," finished Arachne.

* * *

 **A/N: Ta-da! Last (maybe) chapter before Spring Break for this story. Also to Th3RedPyro, TT may or may not appear here, but I'll think about it. Anyways, the D.E.T is back for vengeance, but another member of the Gang is with the teams this time. Lets see how it will play out.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	11. Battle of BLU HQ pt1

**A/N: Same thing as always, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE," Wolfshire shouted. "Everyone away from the windows!"

Everyone made a mad dash to the exit just as the kitchen windows exploded from gunfire.

"Hit the deck!" said Engi as he hit the floor, everyone following suit. He fired potshots with his shotgun out the windows.

Both Spies and Ms. Pauling followed suit by firing at the broken window as well with their revolvers.

"We're going to need more firepower then just this," said Ms. Pauling. "BLU Engi, where's the BLU armory?"

"Down this hallway and to the left," he responded.

"We'll give you guys covering fire," said Arachne before deploying her energy cannon, and constructing multiple spider drones.

"Just get to that armory," said Wolfshire before deploying an energy cannon of his own.

The mercs nodded as they hurried out of the room. They heard screams of dying troopers as they left the kitchen as well as sounds of energy cannons going off.

The mercs rushed down the hallway, making a mad dash to the armory. The building shook as explosions rocked the BLU HQ.

"Hope those two are doing alright," Pyro said quietly, her normally cheerful demeanor was noticeably absent.

The Scouts reached the armory first, but found it was locked by a keypad.

"Uh, do you happen to know the code right?" asked Scout.

"NO! I've never had to go to the armory before," replied BLU Scout.

"Move aside, son," said BLU Soldier. "Lets see, it's, um, one, one, one, uh, one…"

The blast doors of the armory opened.

"Why is the password to your armory the same number?" asked Scout.

"BECAUSE THE ENEMY WOULD NEVER KNOW, SINCE IT IS TOO EASY," shouted BLU Soldier.

"So what's the plan?" asked Scout as he picked up a Force a Nature.

"Uh, kill anyone that's not friendly?" suggested Pyro as she picked up a Backburner and a Reserve Shooter.

"No, really, what IS the plan?"

"Me and doctor will help little robot friends," said Heavy as he lifted the Brass Beast, while Medic grabbed a Crusader's Crossbow.

"Da, we'll help too," said BLU Heavy who grabbed a Tomislav, as BLU Medic equipped the Overdose.

"Sounds good, mates," said Sniper who shouldered a Hitsman's Heatmaker, before grabbing an SMG. "The spooks and us two will try and pick off as many as we can outside,"

Spy nodded in agreement before picking up an Ambassador, while his counterpart grabbed a Diamondback.

"We'll try and flank those bastards outside as well," said BLU Demo as he equipped the Grenade Launcher and grabbed Eyelander.

"They'll never know what hit them," added Soldier as he hefted up a Direct Hit.

"FOR AMERICA!" shouted BLU Soldier.

"The Pyros and us will stay inside helping the Heavies," said Engi as he reloaded his Shotgun. "Those miniguns drain ammo like no tomorrow,"

"Sounds good," said Ms. Pauling. "All right, enough chit-chat, lets go help those two,"

 **Meanwhile**

After the mercs left, troopers started to rappel through the windows. Wolfshire and Arachne picked off each trooper with relative ease, but it was soon apparent that they were getting outnumbered. Bodies piled on the floor as each trooper fell, but another was there to take his or her's place.

"This is not going well," said Wolfshire.

"Ya think," replied Arachne. Even with her drones deployed, the two were still outnumbered.

A grenade was tossed into the room.

"Duck and cover!"

The two were able to make it out of the room before the bomb went off. But the blast caused both robots to hit the wall across the doorway.

"OW!" they both said.

The troopers quickly surrounded them, their guns pointed at the two.

"We've got them boss," one said into a radio. "Ready for extr…"

The trooper was quickly mowed down my Heavy as he shot the troopers.

"EYAAAAAH!" he shouted.

BLU Heavy was close behind and shot the troopers as well.

"KEEP CRYING BABY!"

The troopers responded by shooting back at the two Russians, but the Medics healed any wounds that were created by the troopers.

The Pyros jumped into the fray and roasted any surviving troopers.

"You two ok?" asked Pyro.

"Yeh, we've handled worse," said Wolfshire as he got up.

"Yeh, way worse," added Arachne.

"Mhmh mpmwmh mhwh" said BLU Pyro as he/she/it pointed to the kitchen.

"Shit there's more coming, come on let's get to safety,"

The group retreated from the danger zone and back down the hallway, where both Engineers set up sentries and dispensers.

"Thank God both of you are safe," said Engi with a sigh of relief.

Wolfshire looked around noticing the absence of the others. "Hey, where are the others?"

"They went to flank the enemy, outside," replied BLU Engi.

Before Wolfshire could ask anything else, Arachne said,

"Cut the chatter, we got company,"

The sounds of boots came from the hallway.

"I'm fully charged," said Medic with the Kritzkreig.

"I'm charged as well," said BLU Medic with the Medigun.

Both Pyros readied their flamethrower, and both Engis took cover behind their guns.

As the troopers round the corner both Heavies said,

"CHARGE NOW, DOCTOR!"

 **Outside**

Ms. Pauling and the rest of the mercs thought it would be easy to flank these guys.

They were wrong.

It turns out the troopers were planning the same thing as well, and both teams ran into each other.

Both Soldiers took to the skies and used the roof of BLU HQ to their advantage to rain rockets down on the troopers. The Snipers took out each trooper one by one as well as taking out any D.E.T snipers. The Demos kept the troopers at bay with their grenades and sticky traps. The Scouts helped to distract the troopers with their speed, and took potshots at the troopers. The Spies helped by backstabbing unaware troopers.

The battle was at a stand still however, as another trooper replaced any trooper that fell.

"Well, so much for flanking," said Ms. Pauling as she took aim. "Hope the others are doing ok," She headshot trooper before taking cover.

Suddenly, the troopers stopped coming. The any trooper that was still standing retreated.

"Hey, what gives," said Scout. "Why are they backing off?"

"I dunno laddie," said Demo. "But I have a feeling something up,"

"Hey guys,"

Ms. Pauling reached for her radio.

"Yeah Engi?"

"Did the troopers outside suddenly retreat for some reason?"

"Yes they did. Did yours?"

"Yeh, I think something up though,"

Ms. Pauling was about to respond, when Sniper tapped her on her shoulder.

"You have to see this Sheila," he pointed behind him.

"What is it Sni…oh my GOD!"

"What is it Pauling?" asked Engi nervously.

"They have giant robots," she replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, I lied, THIS is the last chapter for now. BLU and RED are holding off the D.E.T pretty well. But it seems the D.E.T has an ace up their sleeves.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	12. Battle of BLU HQ pt2

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

"GIANT ROBOTS?" yelled Engi into his radio. "Are you sure of that Ms. Pauling?"

"GIANT ROBOTS?" yelled the mercs.

While the Engis and other mercs were currently stressing out about the fact of robotic giants heading their way, our two "friendlier" robots were having a quiet discussion.

"Shit," muttered Wolfshire as he glanced over to his sister. "This just got harder,"

"The D.E.T really wants us, do they?" she replied back.

"Uggh," muttered Wolfshire as he lied down on the ground and covered his eyes with his paws. "Why did they have to bring the bloody robots here, when we don't have our hard hitters with us?"

Arachne scuttled over to her whining brother and gave him a smack on his head.

'SMACK!'

"Ow,"

"Oh stop your complaining," she said. "We just have to make ends meet, and take these suckers down without our muscles,"

"Of all the fucking times TT or the demo twins AREN'T with us, why…"

Arachne rolled her eyes before scuttling over to the mercs.

"So Soldier's and Demo's explosives aren't working huh?" said BLU Engi. "And the Snipers' aren't making a dent either, good night Irene!"

Engi was currently racking his brain looking for a way to stop the giants, as he leaned on the dispenser, the Pyros were, sorta, helping him come up with ideas. Both Heavies were cleaning their miniguns with the Medics were healing those who were injured.

Arachne scuttled over to Engi,

"Need help cowboy?"

"Oh yeah," he replied, head in his hands.

"It's harder than those word searches we're doing," said Pyro. The Pyros were scribbling a pencil on a piece of paper.

"You do know those are crossword puzzles and not word searches, right?"

She blinked before turning to BLU Pyro,

"I thought you said this was a word search,"

"Mmmmpmpt mpmr mpmtptmp," BLU Pyro replied.

"Oh, I think I heard you wrong,"

The two Pyros resumed finishing their crossword puzzle.

Arachne and Engi exchanged glances,

"Have anything Arachne?" asked Engi.

"Normally, Wolfshire and I don't fight the D.E.T's giants…"

Engi groaned.

"We leave that to our heavy hitters,"

Engi groaned again.

"Oh will you stop your whining, and let me finish, dammit!"

She composed herself before continuing,

"The giants are built similar to each other, each are not unique in a way so if we find a weakness in one…"

"We can find it in all of them," Engi finished.

"Exactly," she brought up a hologram of a giant. The giant was bipedal, walks on two legs, and had two mechanical arms; one had a large cannon built on it, while the other held a drill. On the top of the giant was a rectangular glass box, where the driver sat. The giant didn't look it was in the best of shape though, as parts of it can be seen through its metal armor.

"That doesn't look very battle worthy," said BLU Engi. The rest of the mercs, were currently crowding around the hologram.

"Oh trust me, goggles, this is far from a piece of junk," Arachne replied. "The cannon and drill are self-explanatory, carries a energy shield, walks up to fifteen miles per hours, and has a propulsion system that turns it into a battering ram,"

Engi whistled, "Wow,"

"Yeah, but these things get scrapped everyday by the Gang and Crew,"

"So how do we beat this things?" asked Pyro.

"First, we have to get those shields down," replied Arachne. "Soldier's rockets, and Demo's grenades can easily take a giant down, but those shields turn those piles of scrap into war machines,"

Engi snapped his fingers,

"An EMP bomb, it should take those shields down,"

"But we don't have one," said BLU Engi. "The closest thing we have to an EMP is Spy's Sapper,"

"Wait I know!" said Pyro. "What about Soldier's Cow Mangler?

"Cow Mangler?" asked Arachne.

"YAH! Mangler, its alt charge disables Engi's buildings for a few seconds, it's soooooo annoying,"

"Disable…"

"Got something?"

"If I could modify one of those "Manglers" I think we got ourselves an anti-giant weapon,"

"That's great," said Engi. "Hey BLU, got a spare Cow Mangler?"

"Yah, one should be back at the armory,"

"ALRIGHT!" Arahcne yelled in celebration. "Lets go Wolfy,"

Wolfshire nodded and followed her down the hall to the armory.

A few minutes later the mercs hear a drill noise from somewhere.

"What was noise?" asked Heavy.

Seconds later the top of a rusted drill could be seen drilling though the ceiling.

"RUN!" shouted Engi.

The drill bore through the ceiling and crushed the sentry nest below.

"What in Sam Hill…" started Engi before he saw a familiar face.

The face of a familiar crop-top, muscular trooper.

"I'm backkkk," said Jackson through the cockpit of a giant.

 **Meanwhile**

Wolfshire and Arachne raced back to the BLU armory, and started looking for this "Cow Mangler".

"I think we should've asked what it looks like," said Arachne as she tossed a Liberty Launcher aside.

"You think?" replied Wolfshire as he scanned the room.

"Well, we know it's a rocket launcher," Arachne said back.

Wolfshire sighed before jumping into a pile of weapons, looking for the weapon that can save everyone's lives.

* * *

 **A/N: I'M BACK! AND THINGS ARE BACK ON TRACK... almost. Just wanted to get this out for you guys, I was on vacation for the past week, BUT I'M BACK!**

 **-D.W**


	13. Battle of BLU HQ pt3

**A/N: Ditto**

* * *

As soon as Jackson showed his face to the mercs, they started to open fire on the giant. Their weapons did little to damage the glass cockpit.

"Cease fire guys!" said Engi. "We're wasting ammo on him, we're not even making a dent,"

"Grr," growled Pyro. "WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN?"

Jackson laughed, "Oh isn't that just cute? Doll wants to fight me, I would sweetie, but I have some business to attend to,"

"I have a name you know,"

"I know doll, but I think doll suits you better. Now if you excuse me, I shall be looking for those robots,"

He pulled out of the hole and black-suited troopers took the giant's place.

"That guy is really getting on my nerves," said Pyro.

"Don't worry hon, when Arachne and Wolfshire get back, he's going to learn to keep his mouth shut,"

 **At the BLU armory**

"HOW MUCH FUCKING WEAPONS DO THEY HAVE?" shouted Wolfshire from a pile.

"From what I can tell, A LOT," replied Arachne as she picked up and inspected a Black Box.

"This room is messier than our armory. How do they know where stuff goes?"

"Memory?"

A loud explosion suddenly rocked the room.

"That does not sound good," said Arachne. "We better hurry up and find the Cow Mangler,"

"Wait, I think I found it," said Wolfshire. He jumped out of a pile with a large, blue-colored space gun. It had four smaller prongs around the front of the gun and one large one sticking out.

"Wow, that looks so old," said Arachne. "What time period are we in?"

"I think I read somewhere it was like the 1970s," replied Wolfshire.

"That explains it,"

"So how are you going to modify this to be our "giant-killer"?"

"Well, according to Pyro, this thing disables buildings via its alt-fire mode. I believe it shorts out the buildings via a EMP blast, so if I can just amp it up to its maximum…"

"We can short-circuit the giant's, shields" Wolfshire finished.

"Correct, but I think I can modify this "thing" to not only to kill the shields but to also kill the giants through "electrocution","

"Holy crap, remind me to not piss you off,"

"I don't need to," she replied with a smirk.

 **Outside**

"Watch out Pauling!" said Scout. He grabbed her just as an explosive round went off where she was standing.

They rolled on the ground.

"Gah, thanks Scout," said Ms. Pauling as she recovered from the blast.

"Yah, no prob," he replied back.

The ten mercs and Ms. Pauling were dealing with three giants outside BLU base. The base has taken a considerable amount of damage in the firefight. Holes and explosion marks were visible on the walls of the base, and multiple fires had broken outside as well. Engi had already radioed Ms. Pauling of the plan, and told them to hold out until the weapon was ready. The only thing they could do now was to distract the giants, and delay them.

"THIS AMERICAN BOOT WILL KICK YOUR ASS BACK TO RUSSIA!" yelled Soldier. He was currently on top of one of the giants, whacking the cockpit with his shovel.

"YOU WILL NOT BE MISSED!" yelled BLU Soldier. He too was on another giant, shooting the reinforced cockpit with the Reserve Shooter.

"Will you get DOWN from there?" yelled Frank as he tried to get Soldier off from the top of the giant. "This is a fine piece of machinery and you're ruining the paint!"

"Aw, AM I TOO HARD FOR YOU CUPCAKE!" Soldier jeered back.

"Those loud-mouths are actually useful for once," remarked Spy as he lit another cigarette.

"Agreed, now THEY know what we have to put up everyday," replied BLU Spy.

"Hey, spooks," said Sniper. "This isn't a picnic, go out and do something,"

"We would, but we can't do anything," said Spy. "Our Sappers and revolvers can't do anything to those giants, these are not like Gray's giants,"

"Likewise, you can't do anything as well," said BLU Spy.

Sniper sighed, "Guess you're right, hope those two get done with that new weapon,"

"Incoming!" yelled BLU Sniper. "We got troopers heading our way!"

"Well, back to work," said Spy as he cloaked.

BLU Spy nodded and cloaked as well.

"Bloody spooks," said Sniper as he brought up his rifle. "I'm going to put a bullet right between those goggled eyes,"

 **At the armory**

Wolfshire was tense. He wondered how everyone was doing, or if they're even alive.

"C'mon are you done yet?" he asked Arachne.

"For the ump-tenth time, NO!" she yelled back. She worked on the Mangler at breakneck speed; it was almost a blur as she upgraded the Mangler.

"God, I hope everyone's alright outside,"

"I wouldn't worry about them, those guys and girl fought harder things before. Like those Gray robots,"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"I hacked BLU's database, fought off armies of robots with only six people, amazing huh?"

Wolfshire sighed, "Why do I always forget you know everything?"

"Cause I do," she replied. "And done!"

Wolfshire came over to look at the upgraded Cow Mangler.

"Um, why does it look the same?"

"Look inside dumbass,"

He looked inside the Cow Mangler, "Wow,"

"Yup, just fixed some wires, and added a small fusion reactor to power it,"

"Fusion reactor? Where did you get it?"

"I had it on me, just in case,"

 **Outside**

"Hey bloke," said BLU Sniper as he picked off another trooper.

"What is it?" replied Sniper as he reloaded.

"How much giants did you say we had?"

"Uh four, why?"

"Cause I only see three,"

"WHAT? WE JUST CAN'T LOSE A GIANT, CHECK YOUR EYESIGHT!"

"Nope, I only see three,"

"Bloody hell,"

Sniper reached for his radio.

"Pauling, we only count three giants, where's the fourth?"

"FOURTH? We had a fourth?" she replied back.

"Yah? Didn't we say we had four giants?"

"NO YOU DI-,"

An explosion interrupted the conversation,

"Sniper what was that?" asked Ms. Pauling.

"That sounded like it came from the armory," said BLU Sniper.

"Crap… Pauling, the robots are in trouble,"

"Dammit, I'm taking the Scouts and Demos with me to see if they're ok,"

Ms. Pauling, the Scouts and Demos hurried over to the BLU armory, when they arrived they found a giant was peering in a hole it created with its cannon arm.

"We've got clankers at the gates, lads," said Demo as he readied his grenade launcher.

Before the five could start attacking, a white blur swooped in and knocked over the giant.

"What the hell?" shouted Scout. "What was that?"

The giant struggled on the ground trying to get up. The white blur then landed on top of the giant. The mercs then were able to see what the blur was: it was a large, white dragon with red pupils.

"A dragon?" said BLU Scout.

The dragon opened its mouth and charged up an orange beam. It blasted the cockpit of the giant. The beam lasted for about fifteen seconds and when it stopped, the entire cockpit was disintegrated.

"Mother of mercy!" shouted BLU Demo.

The dragon turned its head and saw the mercs. It jumped off the dead giant and started to walk over to the mercs, as it walked over the dragon's scaly skin turned into silver metal, and its eyes turned completely red. It appeared to grow larger during its transformation. It stopped in front of the mercs.

"Burn," it said and then it charged up its beam.

* * *

 **A/N: HERE WE GO, YOU WANTED HIM AND HERE HE IS: INTRODUCING TT.** **I'm also think of adding the demolition twins, Jaz/Joli, to this story, what do you guys think? I just can't stop writing this story.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	14. Battle of BLU HQ pt4

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

 **TT's POV**

First, Wolfshire disappears without a trace, and now Arachne is missing as well. We were convinced that it was something to do with the rifts. The rifts are what we use to traverse dimensions. But we had started to notice something was wrong with these rifts. Something or someone was causing the rifts to suddenly open. At first, we thought it was just the rifts themselves just acting up, but after Swift saw Arachne get swallowed up by a rift that suddenly opened up below her, that brought up a red flag.

As soon as Swift reported this back to us, I turned into my regular form and immediately went out to see where the rift opened. I wanted to see if it was true or not, I already lost Wolfshire, but I didn't want to lose Arachne as well. Though I was the youngest out of my three siblings, I was the most protective of them. I arrived at the area where Arachne was last seen. I tried calling out for her, but no response can back.

For the first time ever, I was alone.

I wept.

For the next few days, Doug, Silica, and Wheel, worked tirelessly to find my missing brother and sister, as well as find out why these rifts were acting up.

I flew around the rocky surface of the planet looking for any new signs of rift openings. We had also received reports from friends that rifts were acting up as well, but luckily for them, no one fell into them.

I scanned the area for any new rifts that may have opened and found none. I decided to land and rest for a bit. As I landed I turned back to my regular form. Most people believe that my forms coincide with my emotions, the robot form reflects on my more aggressive side, while my regular form shows my more passive side. They're mostly right, but I find that my regular form is less threatening, so that's why I use it when I'm around people, thus they believe I'm calm when I'm in this form.

I knew both Wolfshire and Arachne could handle themselves on their own, but they both had their limits.

I sighed, "I wish I can see you two, to at least know you both are alright,"

My wish seemed to be granted as a rift opened up under me.

"Holy crap!" I yelled. I also silently cursed my big mouth.

I fell through the rift and it closed behind me.

As I fell through the rift, I wondered if this had also happened to both Wolfshire and Arachne. As I looked ahead I saw an opening in the rift, I braced myself for what may appear as I exited the rift.

As I exited the rift I landed face first onto sand. As I shook off the shock, I took the time to see where I was and also spit sand out of my mouth.

From the sand I guess I was either at some kind of desert or a beach or some sorts. I looked around I soon found it I was correct about the desert part.

But where am I?

And what dimension was I in?

"Maybe this is where big bro and sis may be," I thought.

I took to the skies to look for any signs of civilization. After an hour or so of flying I heard signs of battle on the ground. I flew lower so I could get a better view. As I got closer I was able to make out some kind of battle between red and blue clothed soldiers battling black clothed soldiers, and giant mechs on a base complex that was colored blue.

Wait a second.

Black suited soldiers.

Giant mechs.

Everything clicked into place as three letters popped in my mind. The three letters that EVERYONE in my family hated.

D.E.T

If the D.E.T was here, then there was a good chance that Wolfshire and Arachne was nearby. I turned into my robot form and scanned the base for the two. I found the two inside what looks like an armory of some sorts. I had no idea what they were doing there.

"Held hostage?" I thought.

Then I saw a giant walk over the armory and blasted a hole into it with its cannon arm.

"Oh hell no," I said.

I changed back to my regular form and rocketed towards the giant.

 **Third person POV**

"We better get this out to the others," said Wolfshire.

"Right, lets move ou-" before Arachne could finish an explosion blew the robot to the opposite wall of the armory.

"ARACHNE!" Wolfshire shouted as he ran over to Arachne. "Shit, are you ok?"

"No… crap," she said as she tried to get up. "Fuck, can't move my left legs, blast must've damaged them,"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The two robots froze. They knew that voice all too well.

"Jackson, shit," said Wolfshire.

"Looks like we got ourselves some fugitive robots," he said. "I'm afraid I'm goona have to take you in,"

Wolfshire turned around and found Jackson inside one of the giants.

"And this time you ain't going to maul me wolf," he continued.

"What's the plan?" Wolfshire whispered to Arachne.

"The plan? Simple. Take the Mangler to the mercs. I'll deal this this lot," she replied.

"You'll get killed," he responded harshly back.

"I'll manage, now go!" she dragged herself in front of Wolfshire, spawned her spider constructs and deployed her energy cannon.

Not wanting to argue anymore, Wolfshrie sighed and grabbed the Cow Mangler between his teeth and ran out of the armory. He looked one more time at his sister before he ran down the hallway.

"This is between you and me now fatty," Arachne said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'm not fat dammit, I'm big- boned!" shot back Jackson.

"Stop your yapping and lets dance,"

Before Jackson could respond, something knocked over the giant.

Jackson spewed profanities as he tried to get the giant off the ground, he then saw a familiar white dragon land on top of the giant, and it looked straight at Jackson.

"Burn in hell, Jackson," it said, and proceeded to roast the cockpit.

Arachne was surprised to see Jackson's giant topple over. She was even more surprised to see her younger brother TT land on it and then roast the hell out of Jackson.

She tried to get his attention by calling out to him, but something else distracted him from hearing her or even noticing her. She wondered what would distract him, but then it hit her.

"Oh no," she thought. "He doesn't know about the mercs,"

She dragged herself as fast as she could outside to see TT, in his robot form, confront Ms. Pauling, the Scouts and Demos.

Knowing she needed to get his attention, she quickly fired at TT. The bolt ricocheted off his armor. He quickly turned around to see who did that with a roar.

"How hard is it for me to get your attention?" she asked.

TT's eyes widened as he saw his sister. "ARACHNE!" he shouted as he ran over to her.

"Hey TT," she said as she put away her cannon.

"What is happening? Why's the D.E.T here? Who are these people? Where's Wolfshire? Are you hur-?"

She hushed him and quickly explained their current situation to him.

"Damn that Jackson," TT said. "He deserved to die for hurting you,"

"Yah, I kinda wanted to hurt him as well, but then you showed up, talk about timing,"

"At least you're not badly hurt, how bad is it?"

"Can't move my left legs, but everything else is functional. Wait, I think I can fix the problem right now… there we go," she scuttled around to test them. "Yup, good as new,"

"So you built an anti-giant weapon?"

"Yes, Wolfshire is delivering it to the rest of the mercs."

"Who are these mercs?"

"Some of them are behind you right now, why don't you introduce yourself to them?"

"Ok," he turned around and faced the five and gave them a smile, "Hi," he said.

Both Scouts then proceeded to faint.

 **Meanwhile**

Wolfshire hurried down the hallway back to where the mercs were.

"Hey, Wolfshire is back," said Pyro.

Wolfshire dropped the Cow Mangler, "Ok, here's the upgraded Cow Mang-what the hell happened here?" he said as he noticed the amount of dead troopers on the ground.

"Jackson and some of his men ambushed us," replied Engi. "Hey, where's Arachne?"

"She told me take this to you guys, I would've stayed and helped her fight Jackson, but she wouldn't let me,"

"Wait, she's taking on a giant by HERSELF?" said Pyro.

"Yeah, and she thinks I'm the crazy one," Wolfshire replied.

"We've got to go back and save her," said BLU Engi. "That's just suicide,"

"That's not going to be necessary," said a familiar voice.

Wolfshire and the mercs turned to find Arachne scuttling down the hallway.

"But, but, but, HOW?" Wolfshire asked.

"I had some help,"

A silver dragonhead poked in through the hole in the roof.

"Sup, Wolfshire," said TT with a smile.

"TT you're here TOO?"

TT nodded his head.

"Let me guess, rifts got you as well,"

TT nodded again.

"Well, if we're stuck here at least we're together," said Wolfshire.

"Hey Wolfshire," said Ms. Pauling from the hole.

"Where is she?" Wolfshire asked.

"She, the Scouts and the Demos, are on my back right now," TT replied.

"Are you alright?" she shouted down the hole.

"Yeah I'm ok,"

"We can do introductions later, we still have three giants left to destroy,"

"Ok, everyone," said Wolfshire. "Lets end this,"

* * *

 **A/N: This is most likely the first sad thing I wrote in this story. But the robot siblings are back together, and ready to end this battle.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	15. Victory

**A/N: Ditto. I pushed for this chapter so I can get the last three OCs in the story.**

* * *

Everyone nodded and got ready to face the last three giants outside.

"Ok, you five, hang on," said TT as he took to the skies. "This is going to be bumpy,"

"C'mon," said Arachne. "TT can't handle three giants at once by himself,"

"Wait, weren't you hurt before?" asked Wolfshire.

"Fixed it,"

"Lets go y'all!" said Engi as he picked up the Cow Mangler.

The ten fighters hurried outside to find the rest of the mercs and TT already engaging the giants. TT charged up a lightning attack and fired it at one of the giants. The giant slumped down as its circuits were fried.

"Shields are down!" he said. "Light him up!"

The Demos let out a battle cry as both unloaded their grenade launchers at the giant, which then exploded in a spectacular fashion.

"Not so tough are yah, robot?" jeered Demo as he took a swig.

"Don't celebrate so soon Demo," said Ms. Pauling. "We still have two mor- WOAH!"

One of the giants took aim at TT and fired a round at him. The round hit him square on, but he was unaffected by it.

"Gah, getting sloppy," he said. "I'm going to land so you guys can get off, it's getting dangerous up here,"

"Yah, no kidding," said Scout.

The giant continued to fire at TT, and it hindered him from landing and allowing the mercs to get off.

"These fucking giants are not allowing me to land, dammit!" he said as he dodged another round, which exploded in front of him.

"Ug, I'm getting sick," said BLU Scout, who was getting a little green in the face.

"Uh, don't even think about," replied TT.

On the ground the rest of the mercs watched as TT evaded each round.

"He's not going to be able to evade those rounds for much longer," said Wolfshire.

"Well, lets use the weapon," said Engi as he held up the Cow Mangler.

"Uh, Herr Engi, you do know how to use a rocket launcher right?" asked Medic.

"…"

"I'll take that grease monkey," said BLU Soldier as he swiped it from Engi's hands. "This is MINE now,"

BLU Soldier took aim with the upgraded Cow Mangler at the giant who was firing at TT, and charged up a shot.

"FOR AMERICA!" he shouted.

The Cow Mangler released a large, energy shot so powerful, that when it hit the giant, it kneeled over and then exploded. The recoil was also powerful, as it sent BLU Soldier twenty feet back into a wall of BLU base and was imbedded into it.

"Medic," he croaked.

BLU Medic hurried over to BLU Soldier while everyone stood, wide-eyed, at the destruction the upgraded Cow Mangler caused.

"Oops," said Arachne. "Forgot about Newton's Third Law,"

"Woah," said Engi.

"Awesome," said Pyro.

"I WANT ONE!" said Soldier.

"That was so COOL!" said TT as he landed. "Nice job Arachne!"

"Thanks, TT, but we still have one more giant to defeat," she replied.

Everyone looked around for where the last giant with Frank in it was.

"Hey, where's Frank's giant?" asked Wolfshire. "I saw him just before the second giant went down…"

"ROAD KILL!" shouted Frank as his giant zoomed toward them.

"Oh, this ain't good," said Scout.

Everyone was able to get out of the way as Frank zoomed by, but TT was too big to get away and he couldn't fly away.

"Shit, TT can't get out of the way," said Wolfshire. "WATCH OUT TT!"

'CRASH!'

TT tried to ram the faster and heavier since he couldn't get out of the way, but was knocked back a considerable distance, and fell unconscious.

"You are not going to get the best of me today, dragon," Frank said as he aimed his cannon at TT.

"We need to do something guys," said Pyro.

"I GOT IT!" said Soldier as he got the Cow Mangler.

'click'

Nothing happened

"Wait what?"

'click'

"Fuck!" said Arachne as she took the Cow Mangler from him and looked inside. "DAMMIT, the first shot fried all the wires inside, it's broken,"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" said Wolfshire as he started to run towards the giant.

"Wolfshire!" shouted Engi. "What are you doing?"

"SOMETHING CRAZY," he shouted back. "And I hope it works," he said to himself.

"YO FRANK!" he shouted to the giant.

Frank heard him and turned the giant around, "Well, if it isn't the robot that screwed us over the first time,"

"Get away from him," Wolfshire responded coldy. "TT has nothing to do with this,"

"Oh he does," Frank responded. "In fact, we're after ALL you guys," he laughed.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me," he said as he pointed the cannon towards Wolfshire.

"He's going to get himself killed," said Engi as he started towards Wolfshire, but was held back by Arachne.

"Don't worry," she said. "He got this,"

Wolfshire's red eyes suddenly turned blue as he opened his mouth and started to charge a beam up.

TT was starting to wake up when he saw what Wolfshire was doing, "Oh shit," he thought to himself as he started to fly away.

"HEY! Where are you going?" asked Frank as he turned toward TT. When he looked back at Wolfshire his eyes widened, "Oh crap…"

"ETERNAL HOWL!" shouted Wolfshire as he let loose the beam.

The beam penetrated the giant and worked its way up toward the cockpit. The cockpit exploded in a fireball as the beam died down. The giant was literally sliced in half, and both sides of the giant fell to the ground in a loud "clang!"

Wolfshire took heavy breaths after the beam disappeared; he was drained from using his attack.

TT landed beside him," Never though you would use that again, Wolfshire," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, me neither, now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap now," he said as he passed out.

TT chuckled to himself as he picked up his older brother and carried him back to the others.

 **Meanwhile**

"TT where are you?" called out Jewel. She was Desperado's younger sister, and female look alike. The only difference was that she had two blond pigtails, wore a Stetson instead of Desperado's shorter round brimmed hat and had brown shorts instead of Desperado's long pants. In one hand she held her Winchester Rifle, and use the other to call out to her missing family member.

"I don't think he's here Jewel," said Jaz. She was the older, and calmer one out of the demolition twins. She wore a gray sweatshirt under a green bulletproof vest, blue jeans, and gray sneakers. She wore a gray combat helmet with goggles on them. She had a blue bandana tied around her neck. On her back was a double cylinder rocket launcher.

"Yeh, we've been looking for this idiot for two hours already and there is no sign of him," said Joli. She was the younger and unstable other demolition twin. She wore a tank top and a green bulletproof vest, had green combat pants, black combat boots. She had a red bandana tied around her neck. On her shoulder, connected by a shoulder strap, was a M79 grenade launcher, nicknamed "Thumper".

"Girls, TT was the third person we lost to these rifts, aren't you worried or something,"

"Yeah we're worried," replied Joli. "But why are we looking in a place he isn't?"

Jewel threw her hands in the air, "I don't know, clues, something that he left behind…"

Suddenly a rift opened up beneath Jaz, "WOAH, GUYS, HELP!"

"JAZ!" shouted the two as they ran over to the rift.

Just then another rift opened under Jewel, "What the fuc-"

"Jewel! Jaz! What's going on?" asked Joli in confusion.

Then one opened under her, "Oh you gotta be kid- WOAH!"

The three rifts closed behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go, these three are the LAST of my OCs I'm going to introduce in the story. I picked OCs from the Crew since I feel they're not getting as much attention as the Gang.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**

 **-Update: Changed what Jaz/Joli looks like.**


	16. Valkyries

**A/N: Ditto. (No one takes anything official on April 1 seriously.)**

* * *

A rift open again in the desert and out dropped the three girls. Jaz was unfortunate to be at the bottom of the pile, and took the brunt of the fall.

"Ow," she said as she hit the ground and grunted as the other two fell on top of her.

"Oh! Sorry Jaz," said Jewel as she got off her teammate.

"No prob," she mumbled.

"I'm so glad nothing went off," said Joli as she got up.

The three dusted themselves off and took the time to see where they are.

"A desert…I wonder if this is where those three disappeared off to?" asked Jaz.

"Most likely," said Jewel. "Only problem now is that we're stuck here,"

"Ten bucks that Desperado's going to throw a fit when he realizes you're gone," said Joli.

Jewel sighed. "Fine," Even though she was capable of handling threats on her own, Desperado was sometimes a little overprotective of her. "Which way shall we go now?" she said as she looked for signs of civilization.

"Hey look!" said Jaz. "I think I see TT's foot-er- claw prints," she pointed to the dragon claw prints on the sand.

"I guess he too was dropped here as well," said Jewel as she bent down to get a closer look. "And it's fresh as well,"

"Follow the tracks?" said Joli.

"Yup," said Jewel as she activated her rocket boots and soared in the direction TT's claw prints were headed.

The demolition twins followed suit by activating their own rockets in their shoes and followed her.

 **Meanwhile**

Since BLU base was almost destroyed due to the battle that occurred there, BLU had to bunk with RED until the damage was repaired. But arguing arose among the mercs about when that idea arose.

"Come on you guys," said Wolfshire, who had woken up. "It's not like you have to stay together forever,"

"Yeah, its only a month at most," added TT who was in his regular form.

"NO WAY!" said Scout. "There is no way I'm letting no BLUs to be with me, even my ugly look- a-like,"

"Hey! WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY, UGLY!" shouted back BLU Scout.

Before anything could happen, Arachne tranquilized both Scouts.

"Anyone else who wants to complain can come see me NOW," she said venomously.

No one said anything.

"Good, that is how I like it," she said as she put away the tranquilizer gun.

"Even though I'm hating myself for say this, but we do kinda owe BLU with our lives," said Engi. "They saved us once, and now it's our time to repay them,"

Most of RED nodded in approval.

"We better start going," said Arachne. "We have a lot of work to do,"

"Work?" asked TT. "We have more work?"

"Oh yeah, we have to first divide RED base into two equal parts, and confiscate ALL weapons so no one kills each other,"

"That sounds…reasonable," said Sniper.

"But what about my lab?" asked BLU Medic.

"Your going to have to share it with Medic, BLU, sorry," replied Arachne.

BLU Medic muttered something in German while pinching his nose.

 **Time skip**

In a couple hours, the robots were able to evenly split RED base into two parts. They made areas like the kitchen and dining area neutral so both sides can use it. They separated the two sides by constructing a makeshift wall, made up of items they found around RED, such as: crates, generators, potted plants, old furniture, etc. Also during the time, they were able to confiscate everyone's weapons and lock it up in the armory.

Now came the hard part the robots had to face,

Getting the mercs to get along with each other without killing themselves.

They knew that both Pyros got along easily with each other, so that was easy, but they sensed some hostility between mainly, the Scouts, Soldiers, Medics. Everyone else got along easily as well, but there were times of hostility between the five other classes. Seeing that they needed to keep an eye on those three classes, the robots decided to spend most of their time with them, so they don't try killing each other.

Arachne went with the Scouts, TT went with the Soldiers, and Wolfshire went with the Medics.

Sounds simple, right?

Wrong.

As soon as the Scouts woke up, they started to go for each other's throats again, so Arachne needed to tranquilize them again. TT had to hang each Soldier in a separate tree after they fought over who gets to put their "prized head collection" on the fence. Wolfshire threatened to destroy the Medics' animal parts if they didn't share the operating table.

At the end of the day, all three robots were exhausted.

"Holy crap," said Arachne as she plopped herself on the couch. "I swear I'm going to do more to those two if they don't stop fighting," she pulled out a Coke bottle and took a chug from it.

"You're telling me," said Wolfshire as he lay down on the ground. "Who knew doctors could be so violent?"

"Tomorrow is another day," said TT from the window. He was too big to fit inside the base, so he had to stay outside. "Besides, I think it's fun to see them fight,"

The three talked for a bit more before heading off to bed. Wolfshire went back to Engi's room, Arachne made herself comfortable on the couch, and TT made his way to an abandoned barn that was nearby. It seemed that everyone would have a good rest for once.

But no one saw the three figures that were standing at a distance, watching them.

"Well, I can confirm they are in that building," said Jaz as she looked at the building through her rocket launcher's scope. "But, I have no idea what their condition is,"

"What are we waiting for then, lets go and get them," said Joli as she got Thumper ready.

"Hold on there, partner," said Jewel. "We may have the element of surprise but they have numbers,"

"Yup, I counted eighteen men with them," said Jaz as she holstered the launcher.

"Here's the plan," said Jewel. "You two go in from the left and I go in from the right, we meet at the middle. Only use your weapons, IF NECESSARY. We don't want a repeat of last time, right Joli?"

"Yah, yah, c'mon lets go. I want to kick some ass," she said as pulled up her bandana and reversed her hat.

"Me too, I'm getting antsy," added Jaz as she pulled up her bandana as well, and put her goggles on.

"All right, then" said Jewel as she cracked her knuckles. Her blue eyes turned red. "Move out,"

 **RED HQ- RED side**

Sniper rubbed his eyes. Sleep evaded him at every corner. "Way too many cups of coffee," he thought. "Need to lay off a couple of cups," He decided to take a walk outside the base to get rid of the caffeine, but as soon as he walked outside his room, a fist hit his face, and he was fast asleep.

 **RED HQ – BLU side**

BLU Soldier and Demo stood outside their rooms drinking some beer they "borrowed" from Engi. "Uh, Demoman, do you think it was wrong to take RED Engi's beer?"

"Lad, if no one claims it, it's up for grabs," he took a swig from the beer bottle. "Here have another one," he tossed another one to Soldier.

Soldier mumbled something before opening the beer.

The two never saw the sleeping gas grenades that rolled beneath them.

 **RED side**

Engi was still wide-awake, his goggles and hard-hat missing. He was busy making sure that the blueprints of his buildings were up to date. He reached down to grab a beer, but then remembered it was in the kitchen. He got up and walked over to the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator, but found nothing, "Blasted drunks," he thought as he closed the refrigerator. He wondered what else he could drink.

Suddenly, something pushed him into the counter, he reached for something to retaliate with, a pan, and swung it behind him.

He saw a figure dodge the wild swing, before it returned a blow to his face and knock him to the floor. He looked up and saw that the figure had red eyes, similar to those of the robots, it or rather, she, was wearing cowgirl garb with a cape on her right side, with a Stetson and two blond pigtails. She was about to do something when a voice interrupted them.

"Get away from him, whore!"

The figure turned to see Pyro pointing a shotgun at her.

The figure motioned her right arm and pointed it at Pyro, and Engi saw what was under that cape.

A Winchester rifle.

"Look ou-"

The figure fired and shot Pyro in the shoulder. Pyro fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. She spun the rifle, cocking it, before pointing it at Engi.

"Don't do anything," the figure said.

 **BLU side**

BLU Scout couldn't sleep.

He was laying on his bed as tossed his baseball up and down. He figured he was awake because he was knocked out so many times today by that goddam spider.

"That spider's more strict than Ma," he thought.

He decided to take a walk to the kitchen; maybe one of the fat Russians left a Sandvich in the refrigerator.

When he walked outside he saw BLU Sniper outside as well, "Hey Snipes, can't sleep either?"

"Nah, just wanted something so drink,"

The two walked towards the kitchen in silence.

But then a gunshot rang out.

"What the hell?" said BLU Scout. "I thought everyone didn't have a weapon,"

"I don't think it was one of our weapons," replied BLU Sniper. "I've heard every one of them, but that shot didn't sound like ours,"

The two hurried over to the kitchen and found a female figure standing over Engi. The figure held a rifle towards Engi's head.

"Who the hell are you?" BLU Scout demanded as he grabbed the closest thing to him, a spatula. "Don't move, I'm armed," he waved the spatula in a threatening way to her.

"Really?" thought Sniper as he picked up a more appropriate weapon, a chair.

But the two didn't see two other figures appear behind them. The one with the combat helmet grabbed Sniper and slammed his head on the table, while the one with the reversed hat slammed Scout's face into the refrigerator. Sniper was knocked out instantly, but for Scout,

"My face! My beautiful face!" he said as the figure pushed his head harder into the fridge.

"We came as soon as we heard the shot, you ok Jewel?" asked combat helmet.

"I'm ok Jaz, just was going to "interview" baldly here when someone pointed a shotgun at me," she said. "Joli, if you push any harder, his head's going to pop, you know that?"

"I know," said Joli as she pushed Scout's head harder. "It's because he's not shutting up,"

Scout continued to plead with Joli to stop squeezing his head, but his pathetic attempts went unheard by the sadistic demolitionist.

"Did you kill the person?" asked Jaz.

"Nah, just hit the target on the shoulder," Jewel replied.

Just then the three heard a familiar scuttling across the ground, and a familiar robotic sniper came into the light,

"Holy crap, who makes such a ruck-," Arachne's eyes widened as she saw the three. "What the fuck is going on here, and why are you girls here?"

* * *

 **A/N: BLU is like a punching bag for my OCs, I wonder why. FYI, I'm not going to do any more pairings, or will I?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	17. Pranks and Cooking

**A/N: Ditto. In honor of 1k views, I present you the LONGEST CHAPTER I've written. YAY!**

* * *

"Maybe, its not a good time to tell her we shot someone," said Joli a little too loud.

"YOU SHOT SOMEONE?" Arachne screamed. "Who did you shoot?"

"The girl in the fireproof suit," Jewel calmly said. "But she pointed a shotgun at me,"

Arachne quickly scuttled over to check Pyro. "She's lost a lot of blood, I have to get Medic over her-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Arachne snapped up to see Wolfshire standing in the hallway; who must've woken up from the noise.

"Why is Pyro in a pool of blood?" he asked. "What is going on here Arachne?"

"Why don't you ask the troublemakers themselves?" she motioned over to the others. "I'm going to wake up Medic and see if he can fix her,"

As Arachne left to the Medbay, Wolfshire and the three girls stood in an uneasy silence.

Wolfshire sighed, "How many people did you encounter?"

"I got baldly here, the Pyro, and a guy that looks similar to that guy on the table," said Jewel.

"We got a soldier-looking guy, a Scottish cyclops, and these two," said Jaz.

"We really need to learn how to talk before we shoot," said Wolfshire. "And Joli, you can stop whatever you're going to BLU Scout now,"

Joli stopped pushing Scout's face, but then socked him in the jaw as he opened his mouth to talk and knocked him out.

"What? He's more annoying than Jackel," she said.

Jewel helped Engi up, "Sorry partner, I think we got off the wrong foot,"

Engi chuckled, "Yeah, we've been getting that a lot here, you should have seen what Arachne did to the entire BLU team,"

"She didn't do the thing, I hope?" asked Jaz.

"She almost did," said Wolfshire. "Luckily I was able to stop her before she started,"

"I swear, Ari scares me sometimes," said Joli.

They stood in silence until they heard sounds of footsteps, and scuttling coming from the hallway. Arachne and Medic appeared in the kitchen. Medic was clearly annoyed; his coat was missing and had his medi-gun pack on one shoulder.

"Freudian Arachne, couldn't this wait till morning?" he companied.

"It's past twelve, it's technically morning, and aren't you concerned about the well-being of your teammates?" said Arachne.

"She could go through Respawn,"

"It's not fatal yet, and if you don't heal her, I'm going to feed all those animal parts to TT," threatened Wolfshire.

"You wouldn't dare," said Medic as he narrowed his eyes. He then noticed the three new faces. "Oh, who are you three? I don't think I've seen you before…"

Jewel pointed her rifle at Medic, "Just heal the girl already, nurse, and stop stalling,"

Not wanting to get shot, Medic healed Pyro's wound. He knelt down and felt her pulse, "She's out cold from the shock, and I'm going to keep an eye on her at the Medbay,"

"I'll take her," said Jewel as she picked up Pyro. "We should get acquainted with the others before someone else gets hurt, lets go Ari,"

Medic, Arachne, Jewel left leaving Engi and Wolfshire with the demolition twins, as well as the knocked out BLU members.

"Well, that was interesting," said Jaz as she placed her goggles back on her helmet and pulled down the bandana.

"Yeah, real interesting," said Joli as she put her hat on correctly and pulled down her bandana.

"So, I'm assuming you know the other three?" asked Engi.

"Yup, I'm Joli, and that's my older twin sister, Jaz, we're demolition experts," said Joli.

"Didn't think we would fix you three ok here," said Jaz.

"Yeh, Arachne and TT was just as paranoid as you three were when they arrived as well, Engi can I talk with you a second?"

Engi and Wolfshire moved so they were out of an earshot from the twins.

"What is it Wolfshire?" asked Engi.

"I want you to tell everyone else, when they wake up of course, not to mix up Jaz and Joli,"

Engi was puzzled by this, "Why's that partner?"

"They get really pissed every time someone mixes them up, the last person who did that was ripped apart limb by limb, by Joli,"

Engi looked back at the younger twin, who was tossing up and down a potato grenade.

"They don't look like it, but they are REALLY strong, poor guy learned it the hard way,"

The two walked back to the twins when they saw both had evil-looking smiles on their faces.

"This is not good," Wolfshire whispered to Engi. "Um, what are you two planning?"

The demolition twins chuckled to each other before Joli said; "We just got a NASTY idea on how to wake these two up,"

"Oh boy, please don't kill them," said Wolfshire.

"We're not going to blow them up Wolfie, we've got something better,"

Jaz held up a small light green grenade, and shook it.

Wolfshire's eyes shot open, "NO!" he said. "That is worse than death, don't do it…"

"Too late, we're doing it," said Jaz as she picked up the BLU Sniper and carried him to the exit.

"Don't worry, it's just a prank bro!" said Joli as she picked up BLU Scout.

In a flash, the twins disappeared into darkness.

"Oh god," said Wolfshire. "Not again,"

"What are those two doing?" said a worrying Engi. "Are they going to get hurt?"

"Nope," said Wolfshire. "Let me just say that grenade is nicknamed "Nose Killer","

"I'll grab the hoses," said Engi.

 **Meanwhile**

"So you three fell through rifts as well?" asked Arachne.

"Yup, and we all landed on each other when it spit us out," replied Jewel.

"You're lucky nothing exploded,"

"Yeah, I was really hoping we weren't going to land on each other, especially since the twins have nukes on them,"

"Wait, the twins have nukes on them? As in right now?" asked Arachne worryingly.

"Wait, I was worrying about their grenades, not the nukes, the nukes are only armed if it is in their launchers,"

The two were sitting on chairs in the Medbay, Pyro was lying down one of the beds, and was currently sleeping. Medic was nowhere to be found, he most likely went back to sleep.

"Do you know who's behind this?" asked Arachne.

"Behind what?"

"You know, the rifts. Why they're opening suddenly and taking us?"

Jewel twirled her rifle as she thought, "I have no idea, Ari, from what I last heard from big bro and Doug was it was that new enemy Wheel informed us about,"

"Oh, HIM, I heard Jackel saying something about that guy once, but I doubt he would go through this much trouble to get us, and besides something would've happened by now,"

The two sat in silence, until they heard the Medbay's doors open and Wolfshire walked in.

"What are you doing here Wolfshire?" asked Jewel.

"Nothing, just looking for where these guys keep their bars of soap," he replied.

"Soap… why soap?"

"Two words, twins and pranks,"

"Oh for fucks sake, not this again," said Arachne as she hopped down.

"Who are they pulling it on?" asked Jewel.

"The BLU Sniper and Scout,"

Just then a blood-curling scream could be heard, followed by howls of laughter.

"R.I.P in Peace," said Arachne.

"I should be going now, Engi needs help with the hoses," said Wolfshire as he ran out of the Medbay.

"I think you should help them," said Arachne.

"Why?" asked Jewel.

"Would you rather be with her when she wakes up?" Arachne pointed towards Pyro.

"Good point," and started to make her way to the door.

 **Outside**

"Are we far enough away?" asked Joli.

"I think so," said Jaz. "We are at least half a mile from the base,"

"Wind check?"

"Blowing to the north,"

"Victims?"

"Still unconscious,"

"Fire in the hole?"

"Fire in the hole,"

Jaz pulled the pin and tossed it at the two unconscious mercs, the sisters then hightailed it to get away from the blast radius.

The grenade then exploded in a green cloud that engulfed both mercs.

"How long before they wake up from the smell?" asked Jaz.

"I dunno, most people wake up…" said Joli.

Then, as if on cue, Scout screamed.

"Instantly,"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL?" Scout screamed. He sniffed his hand, "UG! What the…" He held his nose close with his hand.

"Ug, my head, where am I?" asked Sniper as he got up. Then the smell hit him head on, his eyes started to water, "OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! WHAT IS THAT SMELL?" He tried to block the smell by holding his nose.

The two noticed the two laughing sisters, who were watching from a distance.

"HEY!" shouted Scout. "Who do you think you're laughing at?"

"You two," said Jaz between breaths.

"You two just got pranked by the prank masters, Jaz and Joli," said Joli as she fist-bumped her sister.

The sisters turned around to find Engi running towards them.

"Oh god," he said as he held his nose. "What is that?"

"It's an unholy combination of skunk spray and rotting sewage," replied Jaz. "Nasty ain't it?"

"Yeah, great now how do we get if off us?" asked Scout.

"We got a hose," said Engi.

"I hate both of you right now,"

 **Time Skip**

After furiously washing both Scout and Sniper, most of the mercs were already up. Both mercs still stunk a little however, and stared daggers at the twin demolitionists when Arachne introduced the three girls to the others.

"You got beat up by a girl, what a wimp!" jeered Scout to BLU Scout.

"Shut up," said BLU Scout who crossed his arms.

"And you got pranked by them as well!"

BLU Scout took out his baseball and shoved it Scout's mouth.

"What does it take to shut you up?"

The twins were not the only ones getting the stink eye. Pyro was also eyeing Jewel, who didn't noticed, as she sat next to the cowboy.

Jewel was spinning her rifle by the trigger guard. Which worried some that she may shoot someone on accident. But they forgot about that when they looked at the twins, Jaz was fiddling with a small box with wires sticking out of it. Sometimes, the box would start beeping, and she would slam it on the table to get it to stop. Joli was playing with her grenades, and would juggle some of them.

"Are you sure we should trust the twins with explosives?" asked BLU Engi. "I mean that they look more dangerous than Demo when he's drunk,"

"Don't worry hardhat," said Jaz as she took out a screwdriver. "We've done crazier things before,"

"Yeah, we played "catch" with a nuke before," said Joli as she put away the grenades.

"What's in the box, lass?" asked BLU Demo.

"A black hole," responded Jaz. The box started to beep again. "Dammit!" she slammed the box on the table again.

"That doesn't look safe," said Sniper as he backed up a little.

"Nah, it's totally safe," said Jaz. "I slam it on the table so I can calibrate it,"

TT then stuck his head through an open window, "What's going on guys?" His eyes caught sight of the three new people. "Jewel, Jaz, Joli? You're here, too?"

"Yup," said Jewel. "Fell into the same rift that brought you here,"

"Cool and…" he sniffed the air. "Let me guess, "Nose Breaker?","

"Close, Nose "Killer"," replied Joli.

"Whom did you pull it on?"

All eyes went on BLU Scout and Sniper, who everyone was giving a considerable distance.

"Ooo, sucks for you two. It took a week for the smell to dissipate fully,"

Scout mumbled something under his breath and Sniper, wasn't paying attention at all, he was sleeping.

"Anyways, who's cooking today?" asked Pyro.

"Cook? You guys cook?" asked Jewel. The twins looked up from what they were doing.

"Yeah, some of us can cook, and then there are the ones who can't,"

"Why do let them cook if you know its bad?" asked Jaz.

"If you can't cook, then don't cook at all," said Joli as she crossed her arms.

"What's with the attitude change?" Engi asked Wolfshire.

"The twins take cooking seriously, and hate bad cooks,"

"I think Herr Soldier is…oh dear," said Medic.

"That does not sound good," said Jewel.

"GOOD MORNING, MAGGOTS!" said Soldier. He was carrying a large pot under his arm. "I HOPE YOU ARE HUNGRY!" He slammed the pot on the table causing Jaz to flinch.

"Oh no," said Spy as he facepalmed.

"Let me guess, it's bad," said Wolfshire.

"Yeah, REALLY bad," replied Engi.

"What is in there?" asked Jaz.

"GRITS!" he said as he opened the pot.

The smell originating from the so-called "grits" was so bad it overpowered the stink from the twin's stink bomb.

"I think, I'm going to be sick," said TT and brought his head outside and was heard vomiting.

"Holy crap," said BLU Scout. "This is even WORSE than the stink bomb,"

Jaz stood up and gave the box to Demo, walked over to Soldier, and led him to a wall. She then grabbed his head and imbedded it into the wall.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE COOKING COMMUNITY!" she shouted.

Soldier said something, but the wall muffled it.

"Joli, find something to make up for this culinary nightmare," said Jaz as she lifted the pot. "I'm going to dispose of this," she left the room in a hurry.

Joli turned around and opened the fridge, "Nothing," she said as she closed it. "Nearest store, NOW,"

"Five miles west of here," said Sniper.

And just like that, she was out.

Jaz flew into the base through a window. She landed and took out a detonator, she said, "Fire in the hole," and clicked it. A faint explosion could be heard in the distance.

"Where's Joli?" she asked.

"Buying supplies," said TT, still a little green in the face.

She sighed before looking back at the mercs, her brown eyes suddenly turned red, "If Joli or I see another failure like that, it is going to be MUCH worse, understood?"

The mercs quickly nodded.

"Good," her eyes turned back to normal.

* * *

 **A/N: A prank was needed in this chapter, and bad cook beware, or else you'll find two sadistic demolition experts coming for your arse. Also I only listened to a Mannrobics remix while writing the past few chapters.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	18. Shipping and Receiving

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

Joli rocketed across the sky toward the town Sniper mentioned. "Jeezus, what the hell did Soldier put in there?" she asked herself. "Even Jackie wouldn't eat that, and she has an iron stomach,"

After flying for about thirty minutes she spotted the town below and landed a distance away so she wouldn't attract any attention. When she landed she made her way into the town. The town wasn't really a town it was rather a small break area. There was a general store, a hotel, some random houses, and that was pretty much it.

As she walked through the town, she knew she was getting stares. This was pretty normal for her though, since when you live with people such as a dragon, a suit of armor, etc, you're going to get stared at. But none of those guys were with her and now it was starting to get creepy.

"Maybe I should've left Thumper back at the base," she thought as she adjusted the position of her grenade launcher as she walked into the general store.

None else was inside the store and she quickly grabbed the ingredients they needed. She then dumped the items off at the counter.

"Well, c'mon," she told the clerk, who was sweating at the sight of her.

"U-u-uh it's ok, it's on the h-h-house," he replied nervously.

She raised an eyebrow, "Ok…I was going to pay for those, but in that case, can I get them in a bag please?"

As the clerk was bagging the items, two armed, masked men ran into the store.

"This is a robbery!" one said as he waved a pistol.

"Yeah give us the money!" said the other as he pointed a revolver at the clerk.

As the clerk was giving the robber the money, the one with the pistol noticed Joli.

"Hey! You give us everything you have," he said.

"Yeh," said the other. "Make it easier for yourself,"

"Really?" Joli thought. "Are these two clueless?"

The two robbers failed to realize that they were trying to rob someone that had explosives and a grenade launcher on them.

She yanked the guns out of the robbers' hands and proceeded to crush both guns in her hands.

The robbers and the clerk went wide-eyed when they saw this.

"I think you should give back the money before someone gets hurt," she said as she dusted her hands.

"I think I just tinkled myself," said one of the robbers.

The robbers quickly gave back the money before hightailing it out of the store.

She picked up her groceries and started to leave the store, but before she left she tossed a wad of $100 bills to the clerk.

"Should cover the items," she said.

She made her way out of the town and started to fly back to RED base, but she never knew she was being watched.

A female figure in a brown trench coat and a wide-brimmed fedora watched Joli from the shadows as she flew off. She took out a radio and said, "Notify Commander Phoenix, that the demolition twins have been spotted,"

RED base

Jaz took back the box she made Demo hold. She took it back because he was getting a little too interested in how it works.

"They shouldn't know what it's REALLY for," she thought.

Most of the mercs had gone off doing other things while they waited for Joli to return. Engi was in his room as well as Pyro; he was finishing what he had started during the night. Pyro was doodling on the ground.

"Engi," said Pyro.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Do you still love me?"

This question surprised Engi, "What compelled her to say that?" he thought.

"Of course I do hon, now what in tarnation made you say that abomination of a question?"

Pyro went silent and Engi started so see the entire picture and sighed.

"It's about Jewel, right?"

Pyro nodded.

"Look Pyro, even though Jewel is a cowgirl and all, that doesn't exactly mean that I like her. I found you and I'm sticking with you, besides, she may already have someone already,"

Pyro sighed, "Hugs?"

"Ok hugs,"

And the two hugged.

Meanwhile

Jaz was waiting in the kitchen, along with Demo, Medic, and BLU Engi.

"So lass," said Demo. "Where didya girls learn how to make explosives?"

"We taught ourselves," Jaz replied.

"Aye, like me. So, how much explosives did yah make and what kinds do yah have?"

Jaz thought for a moment before saying, "I don't remember how much explosives we make, but we have the normal gunpower ones, energy based ones, antimatter, dark matter, nuclear…"

She continued to rant about the different types of explosives she and Joli made. This made everyone exchange glances with each other.

"And finally we have red matter, which is even more deadly than a black hole," As she finished, the small box began beeping again. She sighed and slammed it on the table once again.

"I still don't trust them with explosives," whispered BLU Engi to Medic.

"But you trust a drunk with them," retorted Medic.

"I'M BACK!" said Joli as she flew in through the window.

"Took you long enough," said Jaz as she started to go through the items.

"Hey, its not easy to get in there and get out when two dimwits try and hold you up,"

"You didn't hurt them I'm assuming,"

"Nah, just crushed their guns, and I made one wet himself,"

"Nice,"

"Wait, did you just say, "crush their guns"?" asked BLU Engi.

"Yah? Why do you ask?"

BLU Engi sat in silence as the three exchanged glances once again.

"Joli, what's this?" asked Jaz as she held up a certain brown bottle of whiskey.

"Uh, just something we could all share…"

"Joli, what did we say about the drinking?"

Joli sighed. "I can't drink because it makes me "unstable","

"Right, and we don't want that to happen AGAIN, right?"

"Right…"

Jaz tossed the bottle to Demo. "I think you have a better purpose for this,"

"Thanks lass," said Demo as he opened the bottle.

"So what are we making?" asked Joli.

"I was thinking pancakes…"

Just then both Scouts ran into the kitchen,

"Pancakes?" said Scout. "Did someone say pancakes? I love pancakes,"

"No you don't" said BLU Scout. "I love pancakes more than you do,"

"No I love pancake more than YOU do,"

"No I do!"

This would've continued on forever until Joli went over and grabbed both Scouts by the hair and dragged them over to the stove and turned it on.

"If you two don't shut up, I'm going to make BOTH of your faces into pancakes, is that clear?" she said.

"No, not the face again!" said BLU Scout.

"I'm too beautiful to die!" said Scout.

"Wimps," she thought as she let them go and watched them hurry away. She then noticed Soldier's head was still embedded in the wall.

"Um, Jaz you forgot about Soldier,"

"Oh, oops," she said as she pulled Soldier's head out of the wall.

Time Skip

After a significantly better breakfast, both teams left for Dustbowl for a round of Payload, while the six stayed behind at RED base. They were currently sitting in the living room of the base.

"Ug, I can't believe we have to wait on the sidelines," said Joli. "I want to see some action,"

"Sorry Joli," said Wolfshire. "But the Administrator said we can't help the mercs in battle,"

"Yeah," said Arachne. "And I don't think you would want to mess with her either, Joli,"

"Why? I'd take on that old fart any day,"

"Well, I did some research on her from and found out she has a large amount of "connections" and she can make people disappear,"

"Like a mafia boss of some sorts?" asked Jewel.

"Yeah, kinda like that,"

The group sat in silence until the box started to beep again.

"Every fucking time," said Jaz as she slammed it into the table.

"You're not going to tell them what its true purpose is right?" asked TT.

"Nope," she responded. "It's not like they're going to find out, right?"

"Highly unlikely, but knowing them, they might," Arachne said.

Jaz flipped some of the switches on the box and put it away. "So what now?"

"We have board games…" said Wolfshire.

A door slam was then heard.

"Strange," said Wolfshire as he looked at a clock. "Do you think they're back early?"

"Don't think so," said Jewel as she pulled out her rifle as stood near the doorframe. The others took point as the person or thing walked closer to them. As soon as the person walked in Jewel grabbed the person and threw him or her to the ground, and aimed her gun at the person.

The person was Ms. Pauling.

"Who are you?" demanded Jewel.

"What the… do I know you?" asked Ms. Pauling.

"Wait, wait, wait, Jewel!" said Wolfshire as he leapt toward them. "She's a friendly!"

Jewel pointed her gun away but still kept a close eye on Ms. Pauling.

"Let me guess, more of your family?" she asked as she picked up the files she dropped.

"You betcha," he replied. He quickly introduced the three new members to Ms. Pauling.

"What brings you here Pauling?" asked TT.

"Well the Administrator wants you guys to do something for her," she said.

"What does she want us to do?" asked Arachne.

"A shipment of new weapons for both BLU and RED are to come today, but the people she usually hires to pick them up are unavailable today, she wants you guys to pick them up and bring it back here,"

"That sounds way too easy," said Jaz. "There has to be a catch,"

"I was about to get there," said Ms. Pauling. "The weapons are also sought after by bandits who often raid the delivery trucks,"

"Oh, that doesn't sound hard," said Joli.

"Are you guys going to accept it?" asked Ms. Pauling.

"Of course! It's better then sitting here all day,"

"Lets go then, the truck's waiting outside,"

Time Skip

"So do we have some kind of plan to this, Arachne?" asked Jaz as she pulled down the back of the delivery truck.

The delivery truck looked like a white armored van with many bullet hole on it.

"Yes I do," said Arachne. "You and TT are going to be in the air giving us air to ground support, Jewel and I will be in the truck, and Joli and Wolfshire will be driving in the pickup giving us ground support,"

The pickup was an old red colored pickup with a flatbed that had wood boards nailed on the sides of the truck.

"Sounds like a plan," said Jewel.

"YAY!" said Joli as she reversed her hat and pulled up her bandana. "We can use violence and not get in trouble for it!"

"She's gets way too hyper when there's violence involved," said Jaz as she got her goggles on and pulled up her bandana.

The team rolled out from the cargo area in their respective places. TT and Jaz took to the air, while Jewel and Arachne drove out in the delivery truck with Joli and Wolfshire following close by in the pickup.

About fifteen minutes into the drive, TT radioed in, "Guys, we've got company,"

The four on the ground looked behind them to find three cars and a truck were following them. All filled with armed men.

"Ready Wolfshire?" asked Joli as she got Thumper ready.

"I'm ready as I'm ever going to be," he replied as he deployed his energy cannon.

A car accelerated toward the truck and was window to window with Jewel. "Hey there sugar," said the bandit. "Why don't yah pull over so yah don't get hurt,"

"Thanks but no thanks, creep," she replied. She pulled her rifle into view and shot the driver.

The car careened out of control and crashed into a rock.

"One down," she said.

Another car rolled forward and one bandit jumped onto the truck. He pulled himself up and started to make his way to the front.

"Don't you know that's dangerous?" said Wolfshire as he blasted the bandit.

The bandit fell off the truck, his torso missing.

Joli pulled up to the same car and waved at the driver, "Happy Birthday!" she called to him before tossing a sticky grenade in the car before accelerating away.

The car exploded.

"This is easier then I expected," said Jewel.

Suddenly the road in front of them exploded.

"WOAH!" she swerved to avoid the fireball.

"Looks like the truck has an RPG," said Jaz from the radio. "I'm taking him out,"

She flew lower and aimed her rocket launcher at the truck. She followed the truck through her scope before she fired a rocket. It flew through the air and met its target, the truck, which then exploded.

"YEE HA!" shouted Jewel. "Nice one Jaz!"

"There's still one more," she muttered before letting another rocket loose.

It struck the car and exploded.

"I think we got all of them," said TT. "I don't see anymore,"

"Nice job everyone," said Arachne. "Now lets finish the job,"

The six made it back to RED base without another incident, and found Ms. Pauling waiting for them.

"Wow, that was fast," she said. "You guys are good,"

"Yeah, we know," said Joli as she got out of pickup. "Do we get something for doing this now?"

"Uh, yeah you get whatever the mercs don't take from the shipment,"

"Meh, it's something,"

* * *

 **A/N: Sup guys, here an update on what's next:**

 **1\. Just an Average Day is going to be deleted. It's not as popular as my other stories.**

 **2\. It will be replaced with another story involving Jaz/Joli, currently my two favorite OCs.**

 **3\. A new bad guy OC is going to be introduced soon in The Rift, as you can see.**

 **And that is it for now.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	19. Unusual Hats

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

"Ok I take it back, this blows," said Joli as she inspected a Mann Co. crate.

The mercs left with what they wanted from the shipment and left the six with these locked crates.

"Can't believe we did all that work and only got these fricking crates, what is even in these crates?" asked Jaz as she shook one.

"According to the description on the crate," said Arachne. "It contains a random weapon, or cosmetic item, with a very rare chance of something special,"

"How do you open these crates," asked Jaz.

"Well, you have to use a key to open the lock…"

Joli then threw the crate on the ground and smashed it open.

"Or you can do that,"

Joli searched through the smashed crate and found a golden frying pan.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"A golden frying pan," said Jaz.

"Looks stupid," she tossed it behind her and accidently hit BLU Scout as he was walking in the room. The Scout suddenly turned into gold statue as the pan made contact with his head.

Everyone in the room blinked as they saw the Scout transform into a statue.

"Did anyone see Herr Sco-AUGH!" said BLU Medic as he walked in and noticed the Scout statue. "What happened to Herr Scout?" he asked as he bent down to inspect the statue.

"I think it's because of this," said Joli as she reluctantly walked over and picked up the pan.

"Oh, that will explain it," said Medic in a calmer tone. "He should be ok when he respawns,"

"Wait this killed him?" said Joli as she held up the pan. "That is so awesome! I'm keeping this,"

"Where did you get it anyways?" asked Medic. "And what is everyone doing?"

"We're opening these crates Medic," said Jewel. "Want to help us?"

"Maybe for one, do you guys have a key…"

Jaz smashed opened another crate with her fist.

"How did you do that?" asked Medic. "We can't break open crates like that, even Heavy can't do that,"

"Really, you guys can't open the crates like this?" said Jaz as she searched the crate. She pulled out a familiar-looking military peaked cap with a winged insignia and worn rim. It was also on fire. "Why is this hat on fire?" she asked Medic.

Medic was wide-eyed at the hat.

"Uh Medic," said Jaz as she snapped her hands in front of the German doctor. "Earth to Medic, come in,"

"Hmm, interesting," said Arachne. "Can I see that Jaz?"

Medic's eyes followed the hat as it was passed to the spider.

"A holographic effect on a hat, never knew someone can do that," she said as she inspected the hat.

"Do you think this would looks good on me?" Jaz asked everyone as Arachne gave back the hat.

"No, it doesn't" said Wolfshire. "It makes you look like a dictator for some reason,"

"Yeah, I was think of that too," she turned to Medic. "You want it?" she asked him.

He nodded his head quickly. She tossed it on his head, and he quickly bounded out of the room saying, "Thank you!"

"I hope the rest of them are not like that," said Wolfshire as he broke opened the lock of another crate.

After about two hours of smashing open crates the six found themselves with a lot of hats with holographic effects on them.

"What's so important to them about these types of hats?" asked Jewel and she picked up a Stetson with hearts flying around it.

"I have no idea," said Wolfshire as he picked up a fedora with a smoke effect on it with his mouth.

Just then all the mercs ran into the living room.

"HOW DID YOU GET SO MANY HATS?" screamed Scout.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I know you can't get a golden frying pan from crates. It's a short chapter, I ran out of ideas, and I'm busy, so yeah, DEAL WITH IT!**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	20. Memories pt 1

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

 **Dream Sequence**

A teen is seen running on the sidewalk in a large city. He runs past men and women in business suits who look at him with annoyance. He wears a tattered green jacket, with tattered jeans; his brown hair is under a black beanie. He also was wearing worn out sneakers. He then ran into an alleyway and leaned against the wall as he caught his breath.

Why was this teen running? Who is he? Why isn't he in school at this time of the day? And why am I rambling? (Oops, broke the 4th wall, my bad).

The teen took off his beanie and ran a hand through his hair. He was still breathing hard. He took a peek into the bustling street, and noticed them.

The people who were chasing him.

The people were boys who were around the age of the teen. One wore a black jacket with a red baseball cap, and another wore a blue shirt and basketball shorts. The two looked clearly angry.

The teen peeked out so he could judge how far away he was from them.

Then baseball cap noticed him.

"Hey! There he is!"

Both boys ran in the direction the teen was hiding.

The teen put back on his beanie and ran back further into the alleyway. He scaled over the chain-link fence. He was about to get out the alleyway before someone whacked him on the head. The teen was knocked out. The figure emerged from the darkness.

It was a sanitation worker. The worker's face was obscured by a gas mask, and wore a bright orange shirt, and blue jeans. He tossed the garbage can lid he used to knock the teen out.

The worker quickly shoved the teen's body into a garbage bag, just as the other two boys clambered over the fence.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" asked the worker as he picked up the bag and hefted it on his shoulder.

"Um, we were looking for a, ah, friend of ours," said baseball cap.

"Well no one passed by here, so git! Before I call the cops on you two for skipping,"

"Uh, yes sir! Let's scat!" the two boys hightailed it out of there and out of the view of the worker.

The worker walked out the alley and up to a small, brown sedan that was parked nearby. A man was sitting inside the sedan. The man wore a lab coat with the sleeves rolled up; he wore khakis, and had graying-black hair.

"That was quick," said the man.

"Yeah, two kids were chasing this one, now pay up old man," said the worker as he put the bag in the backseat.

The man handed the worker a couple of $100 bills. "See anything?" said the man.

"Did I?" asked the worker as he pocket the bills and closed the sedan's door.

The man chuckled as he started the car and drove away.

 **Time Skip (in the dream still, FYI)**

The teen awoke to a throbbing sensation in his head. He tried to move his arm to touch it, but found out it was restrained. The teen quickly realized that he was strapped to a table. His arms, legs, hands, feet, neck, and head was strapped to the table via leather straps. He quickly tried to get out of the straps but couldn't so. After struggling with the straps he found out it was futile, and decided to figure out where he was.

As he looked around the room from his restrained position, he found next to him was a large amount of surgical tools, and the room looked like to be more of a robotics lab than one of a hospital. He turned to his left and found what appears to be a silver robotic wolf.

The teen wondered what was going on, and wondered if this was a dream. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. All he remembered was he was running down that alley before blacking out. As he was trying to piece together what was going on he heard a door open. And a man came into view. The man was the same man who was in the sedan. He had green rubber gloves on and a surgical mask on.

"Ah, I see you're awake," said the man.

"Who are you? And what the hell is going on?" asked the teen as he struggled against the straps.

"Don't bother escaping, child, and where is my manners?" said the man as he started typing on a nearby keyboard. "I am Doctor Holidayz, self-proclaimed genius on the human body, and on robotics," He turned to the teen, "And to answer your second question,"

He quickly jabbed a needle into the teen, "How should I put this…lets just say you are going to be a, ah, science experiment. Don't worry though it should be painless,"

The teen struggled as the sedative seeped through his body. He struggled less and less as he lost conciseness. The world around him was slowly turning black. Before he lost conciseness, he heard the doctor laugh evilly.

 **Dream Sequence End**

Wolfshire woke with a start, and was breathing heavily. He was back in Engi's room, and the man was in his bed snoring. He gripped his head with his hands. "Ugh, why do you have to remind me of that sadistic doctor?" he asked his mind. Then he noticed something.

Or rather two somethings.

"Wait a second, robots don't have dreams," he thought. "And when did I have hands?"

He took his hands off his head and looked at them as if he never saw hands before. "What the fuck is going on?"

He looked over himself and found out that he was wearing the same clothes he wore when he first encountered Holidayz. "He still has my beanie, dammit," he thought.

Something caught his eyes however.

On a shiny surface of one of the sentries, he noticed that his brown hair turned silver and his brown eyes was now red.

"What. Is. Going. On?" he asked himself.

Just then Engi's alarm clock went off.

"Oh shit," Wolfshire thought. How was he going to explain this to the Texan.

Engi moaned. "Ah goodnight Irene," he mumbled as he tried to slap the alarm clock. The clock then fell off the nightstand and continued to ring on the ground. Engi grumbled as he lifted his head off the pillow. He leaned over the bed, picked up the clock and shut it off. He glanced over at where Wolfshire was before yawning.

"Maybe he didn't see me," Wolfshire thought.

Oh how wrong he was.

Engi suddenly froze before doing a double take. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Who in tarnation are you? And how did you get in here?" He reached under his pillow and grabbed a pistol.

"Wait, wait, it's me Engi!" said Wolfshire as he put his hands up.

"Do I know you?" asked Engi as he pointed the gun to the now-human robot.

Jewel then came into the room, "Engi, Wolfshire, you two wouldn't believe what just happened," she noticed Wolfshire, "Hey, who's the kid?"

"I don't know," said Engi. "That's what I'm trying to find out,"

"Jewel! It's me Wolfshire," said Wolfshire with his hands up.

"Prove it then partner," said Jewel. "Say something only Wolfshire knows,"

Wolfshire was silent. He sighed before saying, "Arachne likes Coke and TT hates butterscotch,"

"Ok that's enough, you're Wolfshire. Guess it happened to you too."

"Wait, what?"

"What's going on Jewel?" asked Engi as he put down the pistol. "Why Wolfshire a human and not a robot?"

"Follow me,"

* * *

 **A/N: Guess what happens next. No really, guess what happens next. I'm going to write other stories now...**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	21. Memories pt2

**A/N: Ditto.**

 **Update: Made random checks and changes, and SOUPRICE is supposed to be surprise for those who don't get it.**

* * *

 **(This takes place about an hour before the previous chapter)**

 **Dream Sequence**

A teenage girl is walking down a street of a suburban neighborhood. She wore a red flannel shirt over a black tank top. She wore a black skirt with black leggings and wore blue sneakers. She wore small rectangular-like glasses, and had her black hair in a ponytail.

"I know Mom," she said to her phone. "I'll come home before 10, would you stop worrying? I'm seventeen for crying out loud!" She paused as her mother talked back. "Ok, love you too," she roiled her eyes as she hung up.

She looked at her watch, which was on her left wrist. "Oh shoot! I'm late already," she said as she quickened her pace.

The suburbia was next to a large city, about a thirty-minute walk, but it was faster to catch a bus. The girl tried to hurry to the bus stop, but found it already leaving.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," she said panting. "I guess I have to walk then,"

It was getting dark, but however, the streets were said to be safe. The girl walked along the sidewalk as the sun started to dip below the horizon. The girl walked with an absence of fear, as she often walked during these hours. She didn't notice that a familiar sedan was following her.

She paid no attention to the sedan as it pulled up next to her. She only had time to glance at it before a dart hit her in the neck. And as quickly as the dart came at her, she was out.

The man in the lab coat got out of the car and picked up the girl. He dropped her in the backseat before getting in the car. He drove off, and the girl was never seen around these parts ever again.

 **Time Skip**

When the girl came to she found herself in a lab of some sort. She tried to get up but found herself strapped to an operating table.

"Am I dreaming?" she thought to herself.

"Oh, you are not dreaming, darling," came a voice.

She looked around for where the voice came from and found it coming directly above her. When she looked up she found the face of the man. He was wearing a surgical mask and goggles. She eeked slightly when she found him staring at her. The man chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," the man said as he went over to a nearby computer terminal and started to type.

"W-w-where am I?" asked the girl.

"Nowhere in particular," replied the man. "But I assure you, that you are in great hands,"

Just then an android rushed into the room, "Doctor Holidayz, subject W01F is acting up again, what is your plan of action?"

"Just put him in solitary, again," said Holidayz as he continued to type. "Use the stun sticks to paralyze him and carry him to the cages,"

"Yes sir," said the android and hurried out.

"Holidayz? That's your name?" asked the girl.

"Yes of course," said Holidayz.

"So, uh, Doctor, why am I here?"

"She's calmer then most patients," Holidayz thought. "Strange,"

"Well, I'm been doing these… "experiments"," he said. "It involves transferring the human consciousness to a robotic life form, it could change the world, but no!" he slammed his fist on the monitor. "They said I was crazy, it was too "dangerous", it violated every human's rights!"

The girl noticed that the once calm looking doctor was not looking so calm right now.

"But once I finish with you," he pointed to the girl. "They will see the potential of my intellect," he started to walk to the girl. "And you, will be my most prized "invention"," he took a needle out from his coat pocket and jabbed it into the girl.

"Sweet dreams, darling,"

The girl then blacked out once again.

 **Dream Sequence End**

Arachne woke up, expecting to find herself staring at the mad doctor once again, but instead found herself in the living room of RED base. She was on the couch. She took a look around and found Jewel sleeping, not on the ground or on the couch, but she was sleeping standing up, while leaning on the wall, her arms crossed. It appeared that she was not sleeping at all.

Only two people in the family was known to fall asleep standing up like that, Desperado and Jewel, no one really knows how they can fall asleep like that, but when questioned both said that it was an "acquired" skill.

Arachne chuckled at the sight as she used her hand to move her silver hair out of her view of her glasses.

"Wait a second," she thought as she did a double take. She found out, as she looked over herself, that she was human again. She was wearing the same exact clothes she wore before Holidayz knocked her out.

"How am I human again?" she asked herself. "This makes no logical sense,"

'Thud'

Arachne turned and found out that Jewel had tipped over sideways and fell on the ground. Her shock turned to horror as she soon realized that Jewel might not recognize her.

"Ugh, crap," said Jewel as she got up. "What a fucking way to get up," she said as she adjusted her hat. She then noticed the girl on the couch. "Who are you, and why are you sitting where Arachne was sitting?" her voice getting more hostile by the moment.

"Wait, Jewel, I'm Arachne!" said the girl as she tried to back up from the cowgirl.

Jewel picked the girl up by her neck and said, "What did you do to our spider friend you red-eyed bitch?"

"I have red eyes?" Arachne thought as she fought her friend's grip.

Just then a flurry of blue particles appeared next to the girls and a dog-sized robotic spider with blue-lighted eyes appears. It hissed at Jewel before leaping at her.

"What the hell!" said Jewel as she dropped Arachne as the spider latched onto her.

The spider was able to knock over Jewel and barred its fangs at her.

Arachne was still in shock as she saw the spider knock her friend over. "Is that who I think it is?" she thought. "Trevor! NO!" she screamed as she saw one of her constructs was about to bite Jewel.

The spider stopped inches from Jewel before moving back. It took one look at Arachne before looking back at Jewel and hissing at her. Trevor then turned around and scuttled over to Arachne. "Woah," was all Arachne could say as she stroked the spider's metal head.

"Trevor?" said Jewel as she got up. Trevor turned around and hissed at its master's attacker. "Arachne?" she said.

 **Present**

Engi and Wolfshire followed Jewel to the living room where they found a girl playing with a rather large robotic spider.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Wolfshire.

"Yup, Arachne I don't you're the only one that changed," said Jewel.

"Really? Who else cha- who is that?" said Arachne as she turned around.

"Sup, sis," said Wolfshire as he waved.

Arachne's eyes widened, "Wolfshire?"

"In the flesh, literally," he responded.

The two stood in an awkward silence.

"Um, wow, didn't think you would look so…" he said.

"If you say nerdy, I am going to make Trevor slice you open," she quickly said.

"Nah, I was going to say normal-looking," he responded. "You don't look like the nerd I was picturing of you,"

As the two started to chat on what happened, Scout decided to walk in.

"Hey, who these two, and why does one look like a homeless dude and the other a nerd?"

"Oh crap," said Engi as he facepalmed. "Scout…why?"

Three more robotic spider were summoned in and surrounded Scout.

"You should start running boy," said Arachne with a evil-looking grin.

"Oh this ain't good," said Scout as the circle of spiders closed on him.

* * *

 **A/N: Scout is dead not big SOUPRICE! So yeah, that happened. Never call Arachne a nerd, EVER.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	22. Memories Final

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

"So scared," said Scout as he curled up in a corner.

"Was that necessary, sis?" asked Wolfshire. "You really have anger issues,"

Arachne rolled her eyes before muttering something under her breath.

"Best to let her cool down before saying more Wolfshire," said Jewel.

"The horror…" said Scout. "I will never be able to sleep again, EVER!"

"So, the things that the spiders did to Scout was the "IT"?" asked Engi.

"Yeah, it kinda scars most people for life," said Jewel.

A door opened and the two demolition sisters walked in.

"Ok, who just screamed like a little girl?" asked Joli. "Cause it woke both of us up, and we were in the barn with TT," She then noticed Scout in the corner. "What's with him and who are those two?"

Jewel quickly explained what was going on and who the two new humans were.

"Wait so you two just "suddenly" turned back to normal humans?" asked Jaz.

"Not really," said Arachne. "I believe we still have access to our abilities,"

"Really? How?" asked Joli.

Arachne demonstrated by summoning in Trevor.

"Wow, your constructs are much larger now," said Joli as she looked over Trevor. "I think they're the same size as you were when you were a spider,"

TT then stuck his head in an open window. He looked around. "Um, did I miss anything?"

 **Time Skip**

As each merc woke up, they each had a different reaction to the two robots' transformation.

"MERASMUS! I WILL KICK YOUR WIZARD ASS SO HARD!" said Soldier as he marched out of the room upon hearing the news.

"Merasmus?" asked Arachne.

"A powerful wizard that was roommates with Soldier," said Demo.

"We fought him once after Soldier angered him," said Sniper as he sipped his coffee. "Bugger was hard to beat,"

Medic then walked in the room and sighed before sitting down on the chair.

"So how's Scout doing?" asked Spy.

"Herr Scout is fine," said Medic. "What did you do to him Arachne?"

Engi quickly whispered into Medic's ear. Medic's eyes shot open. "I wish I never asked," said Medic as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, I could've made it much worse," she said.

"Anyways, what can you guys do while in this form, and can you change back?" asked Medic.

After an hour of experimenting, the two were able to understand their abilities as humans. Both had heightened awareness, speed, and strength. The two was also capable of summoning their energy cannons in form of weapons, Arachne's was dual pistols, and Wolfshire's an assault rifle. The two also had a melee weapon, Arachne had dual knives, which later were discovered to have poison on them, and Wolfshire had bladed gauntlets.

Scout, who just out of the med-bay, stole one of Arachne's knives. He teased her as she chased him. "Ha, you run like a girl!" he mocked.

Anger boiling inside of her, she was able to catch up and tackle the Bostonian. In doing so, Scout cut himself with the knife. But after ten seconds, he fell to the ground and started to writhe in pain, while foaming at the mouth.

He was dead in less than a minute.

"How did Scout die so fast with only a cut?" asked Engi.

Arachne examined Scout's dead body and said, "It appears my knives are coated with the venom I inject my "victims" with. One kills fast, with other kills slowly,"

"Which venom did he infect himself with?"

"The slow one," she replied.

"That was the SLOW one?" said Engi with disbelief. "That looked like the fast one,"

"The fast one kills within seconds," replied Arachne.

"Ok," said Medic. "Now we know that you're just as dangerous as you were in your robot forms, do you two have any idea how you can change back?"

The two shook their heads.

"Any ideas TT?" asked Jaz who was busy fiddling with that box again.

"Wait, why me?" said TT.

"Because you change between your robot and regular forms on a daily basis, Clockwork," said Joli as she easily won an arm wrestling contest with BLU Scout, who was starting to go blue in the face as he tried to move her arm.

"So, how do you change forms TT?" asked Wolfshire.

The dragon looked up as if he was in thought. "I believe that I just imagine myself in that form to change," he changed to his robotic form and back to empathize.

"Jeez, you make it look so easy," said Arachne.

TT shrugged. "It takes time to learn," he said.

"Well, it's worth a try, is it sis?" said Wolfshire.

"I guess so," said Arachne.

The two tried to imagine themselves back in their robot form.

Nothing happened.

"Well that was a waste of ti-," said Arachne.

Just then a bright light consumed the two and when the light vanished, both were back in their robot forms.

"Ok, I stand corrected,"

"That looks way too easy," said Jewel.

"Wow, you two got that transformation thing down fast," TT said. "Now try and change back,"

Again the two were able to change back into their human forms.

"Hmm, I guess it's easier than I thought," said Arachne.

"Yeah, I thought you said it was hard TT," said Wolfshire.

"Well when I first tried it was hard for me," he responded.

A chanting was progressively getting louder made the group turn around to see what was happening. What they saw was BLU Heavy and Heavy was going against Joli in an arm wrestling contest.

At the same time.

Both Heavies were struggling against the younger sister, as both failed to move her arm from its starting position.

"C'mon tough guy, you're stronger than that," said BLU Scout.

"Scout…do…you want me to…punch you in the…nutsack?" said Heavy.

"Uh, no," said BLU Scout.

"Ok this is pathetic, I'm ending it," said Joli. She quickly brought both Heavies arms down and won both games.

"Scout talk big, so why don't he fight woman?" asked BLU Heavy.

"Uh, yeah, I will," said BLU Scout. "But not her, I'll fight goggles,"

"You sure?" said Joli.

"Yeah, I'm sure,"

"Jaz! Scout wants to arm wrestle you,"

Jaz hadn't been paying attention to what was going on for the past hour or so. She was too busy with the box. She looked up from what she was doing, "Say something Joli?"

"Scout wants to arm wrestle you," she replied.

"Does he now?"

"Uh huh,"

Jaz sighed as she got up and moved over to the table where Scout was waiting for her. She tossed the box to Joli.

"I ain't losing to a girl," BLU Scout said.

"Uh, you lost live five times already to Joli," said Jewel.

"OK, I ain't losing to another girl,"

Jaz stayed silent, but gave a smirk and her eyes glimmered red as the count down started.

The match was over in less than a second.

When BLU Engi said, "Go!" Jaz brought down Scout's arm so fast he flipped two times before falling to the ground.

"Medic…" he said. His voice was muffled since his head was on the ground.

Jaz got up and took the box from Joli. She started to fiddle with the box once again.

BLU Medic came over and checked BLU Scout. "You're lucky nothing is broken dummkopf, we still have to go to work,"

"Work?" said BLU Scout. "Oh yeah, today's a Friday, not a Saturday,"

"We have a ceasefire on the weekends," explained Engi. "Even mercs need to take breaks sometimes,"

Medic looked at the clock on the wall. "Ach! It's almost time to go!" he said as started to run to the med-bay. "I need to get ready!"

"Medic's right," said Spy. "We should all get ready for battle,"

And with that the mercs dispersed to their respective rooms.

"Do any of you feel like you're being watched?" asked Arachne. "Cause I do,"

"Must be the Administrator," said Wolfshire as he pointed to one of the many cameras inside the base.

"No, not her but by someone else," she responded.

"Girl, you worry too much," said Joli. "You have to know when to chill sometimes,"

Arachne sighed. "I felt this presence before, but where?" she thought.

On the horizon, a familiar trench coat wearing female was watching the six through a scope of a rifle.

"Hmm, this could pose a problem," she mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: Was going to get this up yesterday, but I thought it was too short. Shoutout to** **darkraizerGx1 for favoriting and following.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	23. The Federation pt 1

**A/N: Ditto. Why this took long? Two things: writer's block and procrastination.**

* * *

"Try beat that Sheila," said Sniper as he picked off a can at a distance. He and Jewel were practicing their sharpshooting skills by shooting cans off a fence.

"Ok," she said as she took aim and shot a can. "And I did it with no scope," she blew the smoke from the muzzle.

Sniper rolled his eyes before scoping in again. "Mongrel…" he muttered. Before he could take a shot, a can hit him. Before he could yell at Jewel, a rifle shot hit the area he was leaning.

"Saved your life bushman," she said as she took cover behind a boulder, another shot pinged off the boulder.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"No clue," she spotted a glimmer of light coming from the sharpshooter's scope. She popped out of cover and fired at the position. "Did I get him?"

"Yes you did," said Sniper as he looked through the scope. "Right between the eyes…" a uncloaking sound was heard and Sniper threw a jar of Jarate at the sound. "BLOODY SPY!"

The jar broke on what looked to be a tan-colored Allied sharpshooter. "Did you just throw your piss on me?" said the sharpshooter.

Jewel quickly ran over and socked the piss-soaked man in the face and knocked him out.

"Who was that, Jewel?" asked Sniper.

"I'll explain it later, right now we need to get back to the others," she said. "Oh and could you carry him into the van?"

 **Meanwhile**

"If fighting shall result in victory them you must fight," said Soldier. He was currently ranting to his collection of heads while Jaz and BLU Demo watched on the side.

"I'm assuming your Soldier does this too?" asked Jaz.

"Aye, those two are strange," he said as he took a swig. "Want some lass?"

"No thanks, I don't drink,"

BLU Demo shrugged and took another swig, but before he could start a bullet came and shattered the bottle. "Ach! Me bottle of scrumpy!"

Jaz whipped around to find a tan-colored commando standing behind them. He had his hand on the flamethrower trigger.

"Shit," she hurled herself at BLU Demo and grabbed him before the commando could roast both of them.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" shouted Soldier as he turned around. "Uh, who are you?"

"Your demise," said the commando as he aimed his LMG/Flamethrower at Soldier. But before he could shoot, a bottle came down on his head and was knocked out.

"Next time you'll ask, blockhead!" taunted BLU Demo as he popped the cork of his rum bottle and took a swig.

"WHO IS THIS AND WHAT GIVES THEM PERMISSION TO THREATEN ME?" shouted Soldier as he marched over to the commando.

"Lets just say an "old" enemy," said Jaz as she lifted the commando and put him on her shoulder. "Better tell the others,"

 **Meanwhile**

"Pyro?" asked Arachne.

"Yes, Spider-lady?" responded Pyro. She was doodling on the floor of her room while Arachne looked through her closet.

"Why do you have so many hats?"

Pyro looked up from her drawing. "Well, hats are a way to express ourselves both in and out of battle, gives us a bit more character,"

Arachne picked up a firefighter helmet and looked at it before looking at Pyro. "I'm assuming you wear this when you have your mask on right?"

"Yeah, apparently all the hats are too large for me, but they fit just right when my mask is on,"

 **Meanwhile**

"So you named your gun Sasha?" asked Joli. She and Heavy were in the training room. The latter was cleaning his minigun, aka Sasha.

"Da, she weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute. It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon...for twelve seconds."

"Sounds expensive," she replied. "This is Thumper," she pulled out her trademark grenade launcher. "He is capable of firing various types of grenades, built and designed by me, and is able to hit targets over 200 meters,"

To demonstrate, she loaded a normal grenade round and fired it at a wooden cutout target in the far corner of the room. The target disintegrated as the grenade went off.

"Hmph, not bad," said Heavy. "Little woman is like giant,"

Just then BLU Engi came running into the training room. "R-r-robot," he said in between breaths. "It's outside,"

"D.E.T?" asked Joli.

BLU Engi shook his head. "No, something else,"

"Come, we fight tiny robot," said Heavy as he picked up Sasha.

The three ran out to find a green colored LOW-DR using its "claws" to smash BLU Engi's sentry.

"Aw hell…" said BLU Engi.

"Eyahhhhhhhh!" shouted Heavy as he fired at the LOW-DR. But the bullets were harmlessly bouncing off the mech.

The LOW-DR turned towards the disturbance and, with surprising speed for its size, ran towards Heavy. It was about to slam into him, but before it could an EMP round exploded at the mech and it halted about a foot from Heavy. Heavy poked at the mech with his finger and it fell backwards on its back.

Joli walked forward, Thumper smoking from the launch, and pried the hatch open on the LOW-DR. She grabbed the tan-colored foot soldier and tossed him to Heavy. "Make sure he doesn't get away," she commanded the Russian as she hefted the LOW-DR. "Wonder how the others would react when they see this,"

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, I got stuck on what happens next. But here it is, and thanks to Meerhawk for favoriting and following.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	24. The Federation pt 2

**A/N: Ditto. You should read my profile to understand who is what.**

 **Update: Thanks to** **Esnevra for following!**

* * *

The Valkyries, a name given to a group of girls in the Gang or Crew, each threw their respective prisoners on the ground in front of RED base while the others watched on from a considerable distance.

"So what is exactly going on?" asked Engi. "Who are those three men that the girls dragged in, and what's with the large robot?"

"Those men are from the Federation," replied TT as he examined the LOW-DR. He looked back at Engi, who had a confused expression. "Oh right, you don't know the history behind them,"

"Long time ago, Wheel created a makeshift dimensional alliance, called the Allies, in order to ensure dimensional peace and stability, similar to the U.N," replied Wolfshire. "But after a year or so, something caused a rebellion among the ranks, and about a fourth of the Allies tried to take over the alliance,"

"They failed though," said TT. "And majority of the traitors fled or were killed,"

"Those surviving traitors soon formed an alliance of their own to counter the Allies, called the Federation. What's annoying is that they have similar technology and troops as the Allies,"

"That sounds like us right?" asked Engi. "Like RED and BLU,"

"Yeah pretty much," said Wolfshire. "The Federation uses colors such as tan and blue, while we use green and gray,"

"So who are those three?" asked BLU Engi.

Wolfshire looked at the three men. "Baseball cap is a sharpshooter, headband is a commando, and the last guy's a foot soldier,"

"And the robot?" said Engi as he walked over to the LOW-DR.

"That's a LOW-DR," said TT. "Originally designed only to move cargo, they were redesigned so they can be used in combat,"

"Wait, this thing was originally a forklift?" said Engi. "That's a pretty big jump,"

"Well, LOW-DRs are capable of smashing through anything, plus they have a flamethrower,"

Pyro suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Someone said flame?" she said. She then took notice of the flamethrower that was mounted on the LOW-DR's right claw. "That looks cool,"

"I know," said Wolfshire. "Before it was only a wielding torch, then someone got the idea of adding a short ranged flamethrower,"

"Hmm," said Engi as he looked inside the cockpit. "Wonder if this could be some sort of use here…"

Just then the commando fell in front of the group.

The commando groaned into the ground before saying something that the others couldn't hear.

Joli flew over and grabbed the commando by his jacket. "I don't know my own strength sometimes, alright?" she said before flying back to the others.

"CORPORAL PUNISHMENT! YAY!" said Soldier. "I WANT TO SMACK THE COMMUNISM OUT OF THESE PRISIONERS!"

"Soldier, we're not punishing these guys," said TT. "We're only getting information out of them,"

"Aww,"

"But, maybe you can do that after the girls are done interrogating them,"

"AMERICA WINS AGAIN! I MUST PREPARE MY TOOLS OF PUNISHMENT!" he shouted as he ran off.

"Let me guess," said Wolfshire. "He's going to smack them with his shovel,"

"Bingo," said Engi.

"Oh! I WANT TO KICK SOME COMMIE ASS!" said BLU Soldier as he ran after his RED counterpart.

 **Meanwhile**

Jewel, Jaz, Joli, and Arachne were currently interrogating the three men. But for purposes for you, the reader, I will not go into detail about the things they did to break them and get the information. All I can tell you is that Arachne did the "THING" to the sharpshooter. After seeing the "THING", the foot soldier fainted. With two men out of commission, only the commando was available to get the info. The commando proved to be a tough cookie; he ignored the threats given to him by the girls.

Fed up, Joli was going to, at first, sock him in the jaw. But the commando made some, derogatory, remarks about her. This caused her to pick up the commando by neck and crotch, and threw him in a fit of rage.

"Really, Joli," said Arachne as she facepalmed. Joli raised an eyebrow at this before she realized what she meant.

"Aw crap," she said as she turned and saw the commando fly towards the mercs and the boys. He landed with a thud. "I hope he's still alive,"

"Joli, you really have to control your anger sometimes," said Jaz.

Joli rolled her eyes before flying over and picking up the battered man, she brought him back to where the girls were standing.

"Ready to talk?" Jewel asked in a calm voice.

"Yes," the commando said reluctantly.

 **Time Skip**

"Another dimensional attack?" said Scout. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"We're not kidding this time," said Arachne as she crossed her arms.

"Should be easy though," said Demo. "We defeated those bloody space cops,"

"Not really," said Wolfshire. "Unlike the D.E.T, the Federation troops have actual training and aren't that dumb,"

"Not to mention they have even more advance weaponry," said Jaz.

"So, what are the people were going to go up against like?" asked Engi.

* * *

 **A/N: And ending that there. Was going to write more but felt too lazy to continue.**

 **Till next time,**

 **D.W**


	25. The Federation pt3

**A/N: Ditto. Shoutout to DeadFire354 for following and favoriting.**

* * *

"Arachne," said Jewel.

Arachne nodded and turned back into her robot form. Her eyes lit up as she projected an image onto the wall.

"All right, everyone better listen up, right now were going to show you mercs who and what you are going up against,"

"Who made her the leader?" BLU Scout mumbled.

Jewel apparently heard this and swung her rifle like a club and hit BLU Scout in the head. A tooth was seen flying out of Scout's mouth as he was knocked to the floor.

"More of that sass and you're getting the other end," she warned as he groaned in pain.

The others ignored the moaning Bostonian and looked at the image. The first image showed a normal soldier with tan colored armor. He held a M4 carbine with a grenade launcher.

"This is the Foot Soldier," said Jewel. "They make up majority of the Federation, and carry a semi-automatic rifle with a grenade launcher. Now most soldiers have what we call an energy shield, here's an example,"

Jewel unhooked a small, octagonal-shaped device from her belt and held it up, "This device is like a second life for a soldier, protects you from almost anything until it runs out. When it does you will get hurt, the shield will automatically recharge when you are not taking damage,"

"So these soldiers have these "energy shields"?" asked Engi.

"Hm, it's almost like a mini-uber," mused Medic.

"Fascinating," added BLU Medic.

"No, Foot Soldiers do not carry a shield, but they have considerably better armor to compensate," Jewel replied.

The next image showed a Foot Soldier with a large metal shield, he had a metal face shield on his helmet. "This is a Shield Soldier. Looks like a Foot Soldier, but has a shield with him. The shield is nigh indestructible, and he carries a .50 caliber pistol. This soldier has both an energy shield and armor, and that face shield is also made of the same metal the shield is made of, so don't expect him to get headshot,"

For the next couple of hours, Jewel explained to the mercs each and every soldier the Federation had. From the headband wearing Commando, to the trigger-happy Gunner, and to the deadly war vehicle, Tow.

"Ok, my head is spinning now," said Scout. "You expect us to fight against an entire army of highly trained soldiers with advanced weaponry? That seems like suicide,"

"I have to agree with Scout with this one," said Sniper. "Even with Respawn on our side, we're going to be outnumbered and outgunned,"

"But you still have us," said Jaz. "Besides, we're not going anywhere for a long time,"

"Arachne?" Jewel said. "Can your constructor ability recreate items?"

"Yes to a certain degree, why?"

Jewel tossed the energy shield to the spider. "Make like eighteen of those shields, we're going to need them,"

 **Time Skip**

"Um, is this really a good idea Jewel?" asked Scout.

Each merc was given an energy shield and Jewel was giving a demonstration on how it works. "Of course Scout, it is perfectly safe for you,"

"Why me? Why couldn't you choose someone else, like Arachne or Wolfshire?"

"It's because if something goes wrong, then you could just respawn," she suddenly shot Scout pointblank in the chest.

Scout flinched as he was shot. But when he opened his eyes, he found that he was ok, and that he didn't have a hole in his chest.

"Now will you all turn to the red flashing on the shield," said Jewel. "When your shield flashes red then it means the shield has broken and you will take physical damage,"

"Please don't demonstrate that," said Scout. "You almost gave me a heart attack,"

"The shield will recharge in about three seconds after not taking any damage, and the red will turn back to blue,"

Everyone watched as the red faded away in the device and was replaced by the blue.

"Any questions?"

 **Time Skip**

"This piece of machinery is very sophisticated despite its appearance," said Engi.

"You betcha," said BLU Engi.

Both Engis were currently inspecting the LOW-DR in the RED training area, while human Arachne and TT sat on the side. Arachne was currently working on a Pompson 6000 while TT was sleeping.

"What is even powering this thing?" asked Engi.

"A small fusion reactor," replied Arachne.

"A fusion reactor?" asked BLU Engi. "But doesn't it extremely hot when doing so?"

"Long story short, we found a metal that doesn't melt under that temperature, and mass produced it,"

"But doesn't that make this thing a ticking time bomb when it is destroyed?"

"LOW-DRs have a safety mechanism that renders the reactor safe if the mech's integrity is compromised, I would explain it more in-depth to you two, but it will take too long and you wouldn't understand half of it,"

"INCOMING!"

The three watched as Demo crashed through a window and crashed into the many crates inside the room. The three winced as he landed hard.

"He's ok, right?" asked Arachne.

"Oh, I feel like every bone in me body is broke…" he said.

"Yeah, I think he's fine," said Engi.

Joli flew in the broken window. "Where did that drunkard go?" she mumbled. "Oh there he is," she said as she spotted him.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Arachne.

"Testing explosives, Demo here got hit by a bouncing concussion grenade, flew pretty far,"

Arachne rolled her eyes before she went back to work. "Please try not to kill the others will you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," said the demolitionist as she grabbed Demo, who fell asleep, and flew out the window.

* * *

 **A/N: What's up guys, so here's the run down of what's happening:**

 **1\. Finals are coming up for me, so expect long wait time for uploads on ALL stories.**

 **2\. Because of time restraints, stories will be shorter than usual.**

 **3\. This story is going to end soon, BUT there is a planned sequel expected to come out.**

 **4\. We've almost hit 2k views on The Rift, YAY!**

 **Hope you all understand, but till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	26. The Federation pt4

**A/N: Ditto. WOOT! 2k+ views YAY!**

 **Thanks to blueanchor92 for** **favoriting this story.**

* * *

 **Unknown ship located about one hundred miles from Earth**

The trench coat and fedora-wearing woman hurried down the spaceship's corridor passing blue and tan colored soldiers who paid no attention to the woman. She entered the main control room to find her superior "punishing" an officer.

"I am surrounded by IDIOTS!" she yelled as she thrusted a hunting knife into the officer's shoulder. "Not only you failed to kill those three, but you allowed your team to be captured!" The superior was about the same height as the other woman. She wore a tan vest with a red colored long sleeve shirt. She had black long pants and green combat boots. What was noticeable about this woman was her brown hair was slightly ablaze in an orange-like aura.

The officer said nothing as his shoulder bleed out when she pulled the blade out.

"You were trained by one of the best tacticians in the whole multiverse, and given the best soldiers, but you still failed! HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?"

"Ma'am," said the officer. "Those targets have more battle experience and training then we do. Going against them is almost sui-gack!"

The officer stopped talking when a knife was shoved into his neck. He then fell to the ground, and into the puddle of blood he created earlier.

"Fucking useless, soldiers," she muttered. "Can't even get a decent person to do a simple thing," she noticed every other soldier in the room was looking at her. "GET BACK TO WORK OR ELSE YOU'LL BE JOINING HIM!"

Everyone got back to work in a flash and soon forgot about the little incident.

The woman bent down to pick up her knife, as she did she noticed the fedora wearing woman was still watching her. "Sorry you had to see that Evie," she said. "These fucking soldiers need a bomb go off next to them so they do something,"

"Phoenix," said Evie as she walked over to her. "Are you really sure we should go through with this plan?" Even though she shouldn't be questioning her superior, Evie was a few people who could do this without getting killed by the hothead leader.

"Evie, when will we get another shot at this?" asked Phoenix as she wiped the blood off her knife on the dead officer's clothes. "When will there be another time that these six will be separated from the others? None, there will be no other time, we should ALWAYS strike when they are down,"

"Isn't a cornered animal the most dangerous animal?" Evie asked back. "Plus those mercs they hang out with do not look like a normal people,"

"They're MERCS Evie, we have trained SOLDIERS, what's the worse they can throw us?"

 **Meanwhile, in RED's training center**

"NEEEW WEAPON!" shouted Heavy as he hefted a red colored minigun. The minigun had four small electrical teslas in place of the normal firing chambers, and the ammo barrel was replaced with a red colored barrel with multiple wires coming out of it. The wires snaked around the minigun and led to the teslas.

"So what is it?" asked Scout, clearly perplexed on what the spider girl built.

Scout, Heavy, BLU Soldier, BLU Sniper, and Arachne were testing some new weapons Arachne built.

"It's basically a minigun that shoots bolts of lightning rather than bullets," replied Arachne while she inspected a pistol. "Catch," she said as she tossed the pistol to Scout.

"Really?" Scout said as he looked over the gun. It looked exactly like his normal pistol. "The fatso gets a lightning rod while I get this?"

"Not really," replied Arachne. "This is a self-reloading, ammo-regenerating, .50 caliber handgun, our shield soldiers are normally equipped with his hand cannon,"

"Still not impressed, egghead,"

"Just shoot the target, string bean,"

The target in question was a bunch of concrete slabs that was found all around the area.

Scout took aim and fired a shot at a rectangular shaped slab. The shot hit the corner and sliced it off the slab.

"Wow!"

"That is nothing little man," said Heavy. "I will show you true destruction," he revved up the minigun and fired at the same slab. Though electricity is supposed to be absorbed by the concrete, somehow each bolt shredded the slab until it looked like a piece of swiss cheese. "New weapons is good," Heavy remarked. "Female Engineer is credit to team!"

"Glad you like it," said Arachne. "Now for you Soldier… ah Soldier?" She found that BLU Soldier somehow fell asleep during the demonstration and was currently snoring.

"Rocket-hopping simpleton…" muttered BLU Sniper before whacking BLU Soldier in the back of his head.

BLU Soldier jumped awake and saluted. "I WAS NOT ASLEEP, I NEVER SLEEP!" he shouted.

"Uh ok…" said Arachne as she picked up a modified stock rocket launcher. "Here's yours," she said as she tossed it to him.

The rocket launcher looked similar to Soldier's stock rocket launcher except now it had a blue colored laser sight near the front where the front sights were.

"Now I'm assuming you're wondering what that light is there for?" Arachne said as BLU Soldier looked over the rocket launcher. "Well, to place it in easier terms for you, your rockets will now follow wherever that laser dot is,"

"Ah, Soldier I don't think that's a good idea," said Scout worryingly.

"You kids today don't know what true beauty is," said BLU Soldier. By moving the laser in a circle Soldier created a ring of rockets in the area in front of them.

"Soldier," said Arachne with a sigh. "Why do I even…"

 **Meanwhile, on the outskirts of RED base**

"Ok you got the hang of it Engi!" shouted Jewel.

"Think of it like walking, but with joysticks instead!" added Joli.

Outside Jewel and Joli were helping both Engis work their LOW-DRs, while both Pyros sat on the side watching. Despite the LOW-DRs easy to understand controls, both Texans had a rather hard time getting the mechs to walk.

Just as Joli finished Engi's loader took a step too far and faceplanted on the ground.

"How many times had they both fell over since we started?" asked Joli as she ran over and righted the mech.

"Why too many to keep track," said Jewel. "You ok, cowboy?" she asked Engi as the cockpit opened.

"Yeah," Engi said as he pulled his hardhat up from his eyes. "Gosh darn thing is harder to walk than wrangling jumping, any luck with yours partner?" he asked his BLU counterpart.

BLU Engi turned to them and opened his cockpit. He was able to move his mech very slowly without falling over, but he too had trouble. "Not really, heck, a darn turtle is moving faster than me,"

"Well I can tell what you two are doing wrong," said Jewel.

"What is it then?" asked Engi.

"Think of moving the mech like walking, if you move a leg too far you'll lose balance, right now both of you are putting your front legs too far forward. That's why you two keep falling,"

Engi sighed as he dragged a gloved hand down his face. "You told us that already, have anything else other than that?"

"Get out," said Jewel. "Guess I have to show you then,"

 **Time Skip**

"And that is how you do it," the cowgirl said as she got out of the LOW-DR. She put an impressive demonstration with the mech, which involved smashing through the many boulders lying around and maneuvering around grenade traps Joli set up.

Both Engis stood there speechless with their mouths open, even the Pyros were impressed, though they weren't paying any attention from the beginning.

"Now get your asses back in the cockpit, we've got work to do,"

 **Meanwhile in RED Med-Bay**

"Gah!" said Medic as he looked over Demo. "What did you do now to get this type of injury Demo?"

"Take yah down to the pain…train station-urp- oh I…" he replied.

The German doctor turned to Jaz, "Since you are not drunk like Herr Demo, can you please tell me how he got impaled by his own sword?" Demo had Eyelander right through his chest, but the Scot didn't pay much attention to it.

"Demo and I were playing around with grenades when one went off in front and him and sent him flying onto BLU Demo's sword as he was sparring with Wolfshire," she replied. "Surprised he didn't freak out like everyone else did, I guess because he's drunk,"

Medic rolled his eyes before pushing up his glasses, "Figures, now can you help me pull the sword out?" he asked as he tugged on the sword. "It seems rather stuck in Demo's torso,"

Jaz grasped the handle and yanked it out of Demo's chest. When she pulled it out, it also took out one of Demo's lungs, which was impaled on the sword. "Uh, he doesn't need that right?"

Medic opened his mouth to say something but closed it and instead took the lung from the sword and threw it into a bucket that was next to him.

"I'm taking that as a no," said Jaz as she put the blood covered sword on the ground.

 **Time Skip**

The six met on the outskirts of RED HQ as the mercs went to sleep; all were unsure whether or not they were ready to face against the Federation.

"We are so screwed," Joli screamed into her hands. "We are so not ready to fight the Federation,"

"But at least it's better than nothing," said Arachne. "At least the mercs had some type of combat experience, it's not like we're throwing civilians into battle,"

"Arachne's right," said TT. "We at least have something to throw against the Federation,"

"Yeah," said Wolfshire. "And besides, knowing the Federation, they're probably going to underestimate us,"

The six stood in silence as the wind rustled past them. Joli opened her mouth to say something but before she could say something an explosion knocked everyone away.

"AMBUSH!" shouted Jewel. Her rifle was out in less than a seconds and took off the head of a Foot Soldier.

The six fought valiantly against the overwhelming number of Federation soldiers but in the end they were overrun. All the human fighters were shot with a tranquilizer dart, while TT was restrained by a large amount of LOW-DRs. Before she fell unconscious Joli gathered enough strength and lifted Thumper, she aimed back towards the direction of RED HQ and fired a flare. She watched the flare soar high into the night sky as the world faded to black.

At the same time Engi was sitting outside of the garage. He couldn't fall asleep so he decided to have a few beers while looking at the night sky.

"You know," he thought, "If there wasn't such a war going on right now, this would actually be relaxing," he took another swig from his beer.

He then noticed a bright red light coming from his peripheral.

"What a weird looking light," he thought as he took another swig. "Wait a second," he said as the realization set in. "That's not just a light, that's a flare!"

He ran inside the garage and grabbed his energy shield and energy shotgun Arachne gave to him. He plopped his hardhat on his head and set off towards the origin of the flare. As he got closer he heard a commotion, he stopped running and started walk slowly.

"Maybe I should've got the others," he thought to himself.

He approached the area slowly; he noticed that it was getting brighter too, as if someone was setting up a camp of some sorts.

He heard the roar of an engine and instinctively jumped behind a large rock. He peeked out and saw a Roadrunner sped past him, he saw that it was colored blue and tan.

"This is getting worse and worse," he thought as he got up and started to follow the Roadrunner.

He followed the Roadrunner until it stopped near a group of Federation soldiers. He waited in the darkness until the driver and gunner got out, and then proceeded to hide behind the jeep.

"So what now?" the driver asked an officer. "We captured the six, what are we still doing here?"

"We have word that those six have interacted with the locals, we are to kill those that they have interacted with,"

Engi froze as he took all of it in. Not only their friends have been captured, but now the Federation wants to kill them as well. His grip tightened on the shotgun.

"Sounds a little extreme to do that,"

"I know, sometimes I think she's crazy,"

"Me too, anyways where's camp, I'm drained,"

"About a mile north of here, didn't y-,"

The officer never got to finish as he his chest was blown open.

The other soldiers turned to find Engi cocking the shotgun.

"And another thing, you're really ugly,"

"GET HIM!" shouted the driver as he pulled a revolver. He never got to fire it as his top right half of his body was blown off by the shotgun.

Engi ran behind a pile of rocks and took cover as the three other soldiers took aim at the Texan. Bullets pinged off rocks as a hail of bullets rained down on where Engi was hiding.

When they stopped firing to reload Engi vaulted over the rocks and sprinted towards the soldiers. He took aim and blew off the top half of a soldier. The second soldier pulled a knife and swung it at Engi, who dodged it and slammed the butt of the shotgun in the soldier's face, dazing him. He then shot the third soldier, who was finished reloading, before finishing off the second soldier.

Engi was breathing hard as the last soldier fell. He never fought this hard ever since, EVER. He had always let his sentry do most of the heavy lifting, and only fought as a last resort. He wondered what compelled him to attack, as he never made the first move when fighting. He shrugged the question off as he climbed into the Roadrunner and started it up. He knew he had to get the others and fast.

He raced back towards RED HQ in the Roadrunner, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

* * *

 **A/N: Weren't expecting that were you now? There is only a few chapters left in The Rift, BUT, there is a sequel coming out for it called Through the Rift. So all aboard the HYPE TRAIN! CHOO CHOO!**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	27. The Federation pt 5

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

"Fuck," said Joli as she struggled to sit up. She held her head in a hand before shaking her head to clear the blurriness. "What the hell happened?" she thought before the events of what happened came back to her. "Oh right, the ambush, caught us with our pants down," she said. "Where the fuck am I now and where is everyone else?"

Joli looked around and saw she was in a cell of some sorts, with the entrance barred with an energy barrier of some sorts. When she touched it, the barrier zapped her. She also tried to punch through the walls of the cell, but her punches weren't leaving a dent in it and after multiple tries her hands became sore and started to bleed. "FUCK!" she shouted as she readied another punch.

"Not having another temper tantrum are we now?"

Joli froze at the sound of that voice. She turned to find a familiar face standing outside her cell. Her eyes turned red at the sight of the person who spoke."Evie…"

"Long time no see Joli," said Evie with a smirk. "How long has it been? A month or two I suppose?"

"AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Joli shouted.

Evie chuckled at the demolition expert. "Your threats are quite hollow aren't they?" she said with a twinkle in her purple colored eyes. "Isn't that how you were always are, all bark and no bite?"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Joli slammed her body against the barrier but was bounced back and hit the back wall of the cell hard. "When they come your face is going up your ass," she said between gritted teeth.

"Those mercs? Oh please, like they have a chance of rescuing you, and try not to kill yourself before we show you to the Allies, its not worth bargaining with damaged goods," and with that Evie walked away from the cell and out of Joli's sight.

Joli slumped down against the wall, her eyes turning back to normal. Even though she was there when the Federation came to rise, she still didn't know why it happened in the first place.

An X amount of years ago, a group of powerful beings decided that the multiverse needed to be looked over to ensure stability across the many dimensions. Led by a hooded figure only known as Wheel, the Allies were formed in order to preserve the peace within the multiverse. Among the first members of the Allies were ex-mercs Desperado and Jewel, sorceress Evie, technological genius Carter, demolition sisters Jaz and Joli, fire elemental Phoenix, and Wheel's younger cousin Jackie.

Things were going well for the Allies until trouble started brewing among the ranks, and a rebellion took place and split the Allies in half. Phoenix, Wheel's second in command and significant other, along with Evie and Carter rebelled with some of the Allied soldiers. They felt that the Allies should be used to take over the multiverse rather than used to protect it.

Forces still loyal to the Allies crushed the rebellion within a week and those who weren't captured or killed fled to parts unknown. Among the rebels who were still alive were the three rebellion leaders.

The Allies searched for the traitors far and wide, but had no luck in finding any of the turncoats. This worried many of the Allied leaders, as from what they know those three are extremely dangerous, even on their own.

Phoenix is a protégé in close quarters combat, and has been known for using anything as a weapon, the only person known to have defeated her in combat was only Wheel. Also being a fire elemental, she's capable of summoning flames to aid her, and can turn into a phoenix.

Evie is a sorceress who posses similar superhuman strength like Jaz and Joli. Though she has super strength, she prefers to fight from afar with her rifle and lets her stone golems do the hard hitting. She relies on deception and uses her cunningness to get the upper hand.

Carter had the thought process of super computer but was social awkward. Though not great in combat, he creates very intricate war machines to do this dirty work. He is rarely seen in battle and often hides away from the others, even to his teammates.

Years went by with no sign of the traitors, until the Allies got a distress signal from an Allied settlement. By the time reinforcements arrived the perpetrators of the attack fled the scene, survivors of the settlement told the Allies that the attackers were those same traitors, who now call themselves the Federation.

The Federation continued this guerilla tactic on many of the Allied settlements, frustrating many of the Allied leaders. They continue this tactic even to this day.

"We are so fucked," said Joli.

 **Meanwhile**

Engi drove as fast as he could back to RED HQ. When he did he raced inside and, without thinking, ran into the first merc's room he came across. He should've watched which room he ran into, why?

He ran into Pyro's room.

The Texan only noticed this when he spotted the sleeping Pyro and immediately blushed red. Though the two had been close for sometime now, Engi was still a bit shy around the pyrotechnic, and also being a man of honor, he respected their rights.

Including privacy.

Engi gritted his teeth as he tried to force the blush away. No time to act like a kid anymore, friends are in trouble. He approached the sleeping Pyro, who was tightly hugging a large stuffed unicorn and was muttering something about cats and raining candy. He sighed as he tried to shake her awake.

"Pyro, honey, get up," he said.

"Noo, Mr. Balloonicorn…the cats can't have more lollypops. They got their share a minute ago…" she said in her sleep.

Engi tried waking the pyrotechnic, but she was a hard sleeper. He was about to give up when he got an idea. He whistled as Spy would, and as he did he found a shotgun in his face.

Pyro jerked up from her sleep when Engi whistled and in one swift motion, swung a shotgun that was hidden under her pillow and pointed it to Engi. When she found it was only Engi, she sighed and lowered the shotgun.

"What is it Engi?" she said with a yawn. "Is it morning already?"

"No Pyro, we have an emergency," Engi said, relaxing after he nearly got sent back to Respawn. "The Federation had captured Wolfshire and his friends,"

Pyro eyed him with skepticism. "You sure Engi? Cause I saw those six fight and they are no slouches,"

"I am one hundred percent positive," he said. He told Pyro of what happened in the past thirty minutes.

"Guess we have to get the others then right?" she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now can you…"

"Yup, I'm going," he said as he raced out of the room.

Getting the others up were slightly easier, but Engi still had a hard time getting the other sixteen mercs up from their sleep. All were grumpy when they grudgingly sat together in the living room.

"This better be good hardhat," said Scout.

"Ja, for once I agree with Scout," said Medic. "Even though I don't sleep much, I'd like to enjoy the few hours of sleep that I do get,"

"Better start then huh?" said Engi. "Our friends…had been captured by the Federation,"

"THAT IS A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" shouted BLU Soldier. "THESE COMPATRIOTS ARE MORE THAN CAPABLE OF FIGHTING OFF A BUNCH OF SISSIES, ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE NOT MISTAKEN GREASE MONKEY?"

"Yes I am also skeptical about what you said Engineer," said Spy. "Our new friends are stronger than all of us combined, and didn't they say they defeated the Federation all the time?"

"For once I'm agreeing with the spook," said BLU Sniper. "You sure about that Engi?"

Engi nodded. "I'm telling you the whole truth guys, heck, I've even HEARD a Federation soldier say that," he proceeded to retell his story about the events leading up to this. "If you still don't believe me," he continued after finishing. "Think about this, when did I ever tell a lie?"

The others nodded. The Engis were the only people on both teams who were ever truly honest, but in doing so they could also be very blunt as well.

"So what are going to do?" asked Demo before he chugged his bottle. "Cause those soldiers are not like anything we fought against before,"

"Demo's right," said Medic. "The Federation are not like robots, and much less than anyone else we fought before,"

"Well there is a first for everything isn't there?" asked Pyro with a slight grin.

"Da," said Heavy. "We crush little men who take our friends,"

Slowly each merc reluctantly agreed with the rescue mission. Engi dismissed everyone to get ready and to meet back here to discuss the battle plan.

 **Time Skip**

Everyone arrived back at the living room in his or her respective uniforms.

"So what's the plan Engi?" asked Sniper.

"There's no plan," Engi replied.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"No plan, really?" said Scout. "Gah fucking hardhat…"

Engi sighed. "The reason we don't have a plan is, one, I have no idea what the base is like, two, even if we did know what the base was like, it's literally suicide either way, plan or no plan,"

"Respawn?" asked BLU Engi.

"Not far enough," said Engi. "From what I've pinpointed, the Respawn's range ends about half a mile from the camp, so if we die, we stay dead,"

"I think I may have a solution to our Respawn problem," said Medic as he dropped a device on the table. It looked similar to the Ghostbuster's Muon trap. "This is an Reanimator, it activates upon your death and produces a hologram of your body, I then can manually heal you from the Reanimator through my Medi-Gun and bring you back to life,"

"You know that could've been useful in so many situations, doc," said Scout.

"Well since we now have a method of reviving ourselves outside Respawn's range, what other things we have to consider?" asked BLU Sniper.

"Ammo isn't going to be a problem," said Engi. "Arachne had modified all of our new weapons to have regenerating ammo,"

"WHAT ARE WE JUST STANDING AROUND THEN?" shouted Soldier. "LETS MOVE OUT!" and proceeded to march out of the room.

"Oh yeah," said Engi before everyone started to leave. "Don't forget your shields as well, never hurts to have lots of armor,"

When everyone was ready, the eighteen mercs piled into the three available vehicles, Engi's truck, Sniper's campervan, and the Roadrunner, and headed off to the supposed location of the Federation camp. The ride was unusually quiet for the mercs even the Soldiers were quiet. A haze of uncertainty descended on each vehicle and its occupants.

 **Time Skip**

Engi had everyone stop around a half a mile from the campsite. He wanted to be sneaky as possible and wanted to draw as little attention to their group. The mercs slowly crept towards the supposed campsite all were tense and each held a tight grip on their respective weapons.

"Ok, the campsite should be over this hill," Engi said. "Get ready,"

The group slowly made their way up the hill and what they saw surprised them.

"Holy crap," said Scout.

The Federation campsite was almost as large as a small town. It had multiple silver colored buildings in place and a large chain-link fence snaked around the perimeter of the camp. Along the fence were multiple wooden guard towers with multiple spotlights, and guards with sniper rifles with laser sights.

"Um how did we not see this?" asked BLU Engi. "I mean they must've made some noise when putting this up,"

"We're dealing with people from another world, Truckee," said Sniper.

"So we're here, now what?" asked Scout.

"Well before we go in there, we might as well get some knowledge of the place," said Engi. "Spies you two are up,"

"Of course, laborer," said Spy as he cloaked. BLU Spy did the same as well.

The two Spies made their way to the campsite. With their newly upgraded cloaking devices, they could stay invisible forever and not worry about it running out of cloak. They were able to sneak around the guard booth that guarded an entrance, and were able to hide behind a building in the shadows before uncloaking.

"So where do we start looking first?" asked BLU Spy.

"I'd say we locate our friends first, then we should look for areas of weakness so the others can infiltrate without causing too much commotion," Spy said.

"Split up?"

"We should so we cover more ground, but be careful, we have no one to fall back on if we are discov-" Spy didn't finished as his BLU counterpart clamped a hand over his mouth, and flattened themselves against the wall. Before he could ask why he did that, a LOW-DR suddenly passed by them with a squad of Foot Soldiers following behind it.

"Thank you," Spy said. "We are wasting time, lets go," he said before cloaking.

* * *

 **A/N: We are coming to the final confrontation between the mercs and the Federation. This is going to be EPIC!**

 **Review Question: Which of the six OCs do you want to be your friend in real life?**

 **Pootis the III: Ok I'll try and be more specific on those topics in the up and coming chapters (Main reason why I am not specific is I usually forget to be more detailed and I want to publish the new chapter XP), and the reason why I want to start a sequel and end this so soon is because I am literally running out of ideas for the story. In the sequel I have more ideas for it than in The Rift. (What happens is a surprise so I can't say more)**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	28. The Federation pt 6

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

BLU Spy decided to find an entry point so the other could enter the camp without attracting too much attention. Under his cloak, he maneuvered around soldiers and vehicles with ease. He was surprised to see how organized everything was, that there was a place for everything. But that also made it easy to find the things that were needed. He made mental notes on patrol routes, barracks, guard towers, and anything that would hurt the team.

BLU Spy wandered near the perimeter of the camp; he tried to look for a possible hole in the fence. His work paid off as he found a big, yet unnoticeable hole in the fence. He looked behind him to see what will the others be facing once they got in. Luckily, this area had no security, sans the two guard towers that were near the fence, and there were little to no patrols that wander around here.

BLU Spy chuckled as he made his way back to his teammates. This could be easier than it looks.

Spy had a slightly harder task of finding the six. But it wasn't too hard since everything was labeled, or had a sign. The prison block was located smack dab in the middle of the camp. It was the largest building, and also the most guarded. LOW-DRs, Commandos, Gunners, and Swordsmen, all walked the perimeter of the prison block, and none of them seemed to be slacking off.

Spy tried to figure out a way they could, first, get to the prison block, and two, how to get in. He was interrupted when an Officer suddenly appeared behind him. Spy quickly moved to avoid bumping the Officer. He saw the Officer walk over to a Swordsman and begin talking to him. Spy crept over to hear the conversation.

"We have a change of plans," said the Officer. "We're packing up camp sooner than we expected,"

"That's great," said the Swordsman. "I hate this weather,"

"Prisoners are to be transported within an hour, so be ready to move them at the moment's notice,"

"Will do sir," he said before saluting the Officer. The Officer returned the salute and walked away.

 _"Oh dear,"_ thought Spy. _"We must speed up this operation if that's the case,"_

Spy started to back away and crept into the shadows of a nearby building. He decloaked and was about to breathe a sigh of relief when something tapped his shoulder. Spy quickly drew his revolver and pointed it behind him. He found it was only the BLU Spy who flinched at his quick reflexes.

"Don't ever do that again," Spy said with a sigh as he put his revolver away. "I presume you found an entrance?"

"Yes," BLU Spy replied. "Only thing we have to do is take out the guards in the towers, which I believe shouldn't be a problem,"

"Well right now we have a bigger problem,"

"We do? What is it?"

"I've just overheard that the Federation is leaving within an hour, so that means our window of opportunity is closing quickly. Go and tell the others the plan,"

"And what will you be doing?"

"Giving us more time," said Spy as he cloaked.

* * *

Phoenix smirked as she walked down the line of cells. Those six never saw what hit them, and now they were nothing more then mere bargaining chips. How surprised would the Allies be when they find out that the "inferior" Federation had captured six of their most important members. But right now Phoenix was gambling with fate, either Wheel will relent and turn a blind eye to the Federation's actions, or will invoke his wrath. As his former second in command, she knew he had two sides, a nicer persona, and a downright evil persona, and she herself was afraid of him when he flipped to his evil side.

But then again, he does care for his team and treats them almost like a second family, and his nicer persona is more common. Wheel doesn't take actions that would harm his teammates.

"Commander,"

A voice of an Officer broke her out of thought.

"Yes what is it?" she said, not turning to face him.

"We have a problem…"

* * *

 **Outside**

Spy's diversion worked quite well and everyone was able to sneak through the opening in the fence.

"So spook, what did you do?" asked Sniper.

"It was simple, I just dropped a match inside the armory," he replied.

The entire ground shook as another bomb exploded.

"That should keep most of them distracted," said Engi. "Nice work,"

With the fire at the armory, most of the Federation soldiers were absent from their posts. So the eighteen mercs were able to get to the prison ward without much trouble. They took cover behind a building as a patrol passed them. BLU Spy peeked around the corner.

"I see a Swordsman and a couple of Gunners," he said.

"I'll teach that lad a thing or two about sword fighting," said Demo as he pulled out Eyelander. "You just focus on the Gunners,"

"You sure about that, Demo?" asked Engi. "Those Swordsmen are just not anyone with a sword,"

Demo just scoffed at the warning, "Ach, I've fought off armies before Engi, now lets do this," he let out a cry and he charged the Swordsman.

"Omigod, did he just run in?" asked Pyro.

Engi sighed. "Soldier, Heavy, make sure Demo doesn't kill himself,"

Demo was about to slice the Swordsman, when the Swordsman turned around at the last second, deflecting the blow with his digital katana.

"You are as predictable as you are as loud," the Swordsman said.

"Ach no," said Demo. "I've just heard screaming makes you more powerful,"

The Swordsman and Demo began their dual while Soldier and Heavy dealt with the Gunners. Soldier rocketjumped in the air and launched a volley of homing rockets at one of the Gunners. The Gunner aimed his laser machine gun up and destroyed the rockets, before aiming at Soldier. Soldier gritted his teeth as he took out a small green shovel, and he flew back down to the ground.

"SCREAMING EAGLES!" he shouted as he dodged each particle. The shovel connected to the Gunner's face, and twisted his neck around several times. "Take your lumps like a man, Private Twinkletoes,"

Soldier looked up to find a barrel of a machine gun in front of his face. The Gunner smirked but before he could to anything, bolts of electricity soon shredded the Gunner. Soldier looked and found Heavy nodding to Soldier as he revved down his minigun. Soldier nodded back before turning to the battle between Demo and the Swordsman.

What surprised the Swordsman was how efficient Demo was in sword fighting. He assumed the drunk, Scot with the sword was going down easily, but soon found out he wasn't going down without a fight. Every move they made was blocked and countered by the other.

"Ohh, I'm gonna beat ya so hard, you'll have a twitch," said Demo as he blocked a swing.

 _"How am I stalemating with a drunk?"_ the Swordsman thought.

However, as the Swordsman thought about it, he was slow on parrying on Demo's swing, which allowed the Scot to knock the katana out of the Swordsman's hands.

"Crap," he said as Demo decapitated the Swordsman.

"DOMINATED! I feel EVERYTHING! I know EVERYTHING!" Demo shouted in victory.

* * *

Wolfshire leaned against the wall of his cell. This wasn't the first time he was captured, but to be captured by people like the Federation. God, this was humiliating. None of his weapons worked against the energy barrier or the walls of his cell. He sighed as he wondered where the others were, as he couldn't see anyone in the cells in front of his.

Suddenly he started to hear something. He looked outside to find Federation guards being slaughtered by an unknown person or persons. Then he saw BLU Heavy with a rocket minigun pass by his cell.

"Do I smell soiled baby diaper? HAHAHAHAHA!" he said.

Then Pyro appeared after a short break.

"Hey Wolfshire!" she said. "Long time no see?"

"Pyro! What are you guys doing here?" Wolfshire asked.

"Saving you guys silly!" she said as a plasma bolt flew over her head. She returned fire with an energy shotgun as the barrier disappeared. "Looks like Engi found the control panel, now lets get out of here and regroup,"

* * *

 **Outside**

Phoenix surveyed the damage done to the armory. She was not in a good mood right now and most of the Federation soldiers tried to keep their distance from the fire elemental.

"When I get my hands on whoever did this…" she muttered. Her thoughts were interrupted when a Commando ran over to her.

"Er, uh, Commander, ah…" he stuttered.

"What is it?" she snapped. "Can you stop being a wuss and spit it out?"

The Commando gulped. "They escaped…"

There was a period of a very, very, scary silence.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were currently hightailing it back to their vehicles.

"Just fucking RUN!" said Joli. "We're busting this coup!"

Something very bright appeared behind the group and everyone stopped and turned to see it.

"Oooo, pretty," said Pyro. There was a very large flame emitting from the camp.

"She is pissed," said Arachne.

"I think that's an understatement," said TT.

"I hate to break up the spectacle, but we're still in plain sight of the camp," said Wolfshire.

"And back to running," said Jewel.

* * *

 **One hasty retreat later**

When the group got back to RED HQ, they immediately barricaded themselves inside the HQ. The group, sans TT who had to stay in the training room, got together to discuss what they should do next.

"So…" said Jewel. "We just lit a fire under the Federation's ass with no reinforcements, chances of surviving, Arachne?"

"You don't want to know," the girl replied.

"Anyone with ideas?" asked Engi.

No one raised his or her hand.

"Well right now we have three options," said Arachne. "One: we fight them head on, two: We wait it out until they lose interest, or three: find a way to contact help,"

"Can we just scratch one off already?" asked Scout. "Just because,"

"Two's a little iffy," said Sniper. "Looks like those pikers are quite determined to get you six, but it may work,"

"I don't know about you guys but three sounds the most logical at the moment," said Pyro.

"But how are we supposed to contact their friends, Mumbles?" asked BLU Scout. "Heck we don't even know if they're even in the same dimension as we are,"

"Don't you guys use something called the PDD to communicate?" she asked Jewel.

"PDD?" asked Engi. "What is that?"

"It's short for Portable Dimension Device," replied Wolfshire. "It allows those who cannot travel dimensions to be able to do so,"

"It also functions as a multi-dimensional telephone," added Joli.

"Unfortunately none of us have our PDDs with us at the moment," said Jewel.

"What allows it to, you know, do that stuff?" asked Scout.

"If I explained it to you guys, you wouldn't understand the first five minutes of the entire lecture," said Arachne.

"Arachne," said BLU Spy. "Is there by any chance any other ways you can communicate to the Allies?"

Arachne tapped her foot as she thought before snapping her fingers.

"Just one right now," she said. "Satellite,"

"How is a satellite going to…" started BLU Scout.

"Shut up, I'm not done yet," said Arachne. "The Allies monitor a butt load of dimensions and planets all at one time, looking for signs of trouble. I'm thinking if we can create some kind of interference of some sorts…"

"Then it might draw the Allies' attention," finished BLU Engi.

"One problem though," she said. "Do any of you guys know a satellite strong enough to create such a signal?"

Everyone facepalmed at the realization.

"I think I may have a solution," said Spy. "But it will be risky,"

"Like we have any other choices," said Sniper.

"We have to go back to the Federation camp,"

* * *

 **A/N: And yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. Wanted to get this out a LONG time ago, but finals and stuff.**

 **Review Question: Which female OC would ship good with the mercs?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	29. Hiatus!

**A/N: I'll make this quick for you all. After the next post of the House of Luars I will not be updating for a while. Sorry for those who wanted another chapter for my other stories but in all I just need a break.**

 **BUT!**

 **Fear not! For the hiatus will only last until late August or early September! And in addition I will still be online, so keep submitting those reviews and P.M me if you need anything.**

 **See yah in the fall, or spring, depending where you live.**

 **-D.W**


	30. New Ally

**A/N: (I'm back!) Ditto. Thanks to NicelyIceMeltr for following and faving!**

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, did I just hear you say we have to go back to that hell hole?" Scout asked in disbelief. "Did you not see how fucked we are if we go back?"

Spy blew out a puff of smoke before responding, "I understand the risk but there is a logical reason for doing so."

"So what is it spook?" Sniper said.

"When I was surveying the area, I noticed a communication room while doing so. I believe we can use their communications to contact the Allies,"

"That could work," said BLU Engi. "But there is an obvious risk to that,"

"Yeah," said Joli. "The Federation is going to be on high alert considering we just escaped their wrath, infiltrating the camp is not going to be easy,"

"But what other choice do we have Joli?" Wolfshire said. "I thought you're the one who likes chaos,"

"Wolfshire, I'm a fanatic, not suicidal,"

"Wait, I think I have a better solution," Jewel said. "I believe there's an abandoned Allied outpost on this planet,"

"We do?" Arachne asked, slightly confused.

"You weren't on the team yet," she replied. "After the Rebellion, we had a lot of outposts set up in order to track the Federation, but as time went on they became more and more obsolete and eventually abandoned,"

"Wouldn't people notice the outpost?" Scout asked.

"The outpost is usually hidden underground,"

"So where is this outpost you speak of?" BLU Spy asked.

"Ah..." the cowgirl scratched her head. "I...forgot. Joli?"

"Hey! Don't ask me- I don't remember this stuff!"

Everyone groaned in exasperation.

"I know where it is," Jaz quietly said.

"You do?" Jewel said.

Jaz nodded.

"Then where is it?"

Suddenly a boarded up window blew open as someone crashed through. The mercs quickly scrambled to get their weapons ready to engage the intruder. Everyone was surprised at the sudden entrance, but it was Joli who was the most surprised.

"EVIE?" she shouted.

The trench-coat wearing woman dusted herself off before getting up. But before she could do anything, the demolitionist grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "You have five seconds to tell me what the fuck you are doing here," she growled at her.

"Uh who's this?" Engi asked.

"Evie, the second in command for the Federation," Jewel replied. "Former member of the Allies, as well as Joli's rival,"

"Look, Joli," Evie said. "I don't want any trouble..."

"Trouble my ass! Everywhere you go there's trouble,"

"You do realize the irony of that right? Now can you at least let me finish what I have to say?"

"No-" before Joli could say anything more Arachne tapped her on her shoulder."What is it?"

"Just let her talk Joli," the silver-haired girl said. "She came alone, trust me,"

Joli eyed the girl before turning back to the woman. "Make one false move and you're dead," she said before letting her go and backing off.

"Ok, Evie, whattya want?" Jewel asked.

Evie shifted uncomfortably before speaking, "...I-I want to rejoin the Allies..." she said softly.

"Bullshit," Joli said bluntly.

"I'm not lying to you guys, and this is not a set up-"

"Then why did you leave in the first place?!"

"I only left out of loyalty to Phoenix, I didn't want to, but I just..."

"Um, am I the only one not understanding what the fuck is going on here?" Scout interrupted.

"Yeh, what is going on?" Sniper added.

"When the Allies were created, there were nine leaders, Wheel, Jackie, Desperado, Jewel, Jaz, Joli, Evie, Carter, and Phoenix," Arachne said. "The Rebellion was headed by Phoenix, Evie, Carter, and fought against the other six leaders,"

"Ok then, we will now commence the ass kicking!" Soldier said as he aimed his rocket launcher at Evie.

"Hold on there Mr. America," said Wolfshire as he snatched the rocket launcher out of his hands. "I think we should let Evie explain herself first before we starting killing, considering we do have a bad habit of shooting first, then asking questions,"

"So why did you leave?" Jaz asked.

"Yeah why DID you leave?" Joli added.

"I didn't want to fight my sister that's why,"

A brief silence passed.

"Wait what?"

"How come you never told us this?" Jewel asked.

Evie took off her fedora, her purple colored hair was in a bun. "We didn't want our family relationship to get in the way of fighting," she explained. "So we didn't have to worry about each other,"

"Why only now you're switching back?" Jaz asked.

"Cause I didn't have the courage to, Jaz. Phoenix is scary,"

Another pause.

"Ok, huddle up," the five got together. "So what?"

"I dunno Jewel, she seems willing to switch," Wolfshire said. "She's looks sincere,"

"Oh don't tell me you're buying that act," Joli said.

"C'mon Joli, give her a chance at least," Jaz said. "Wheel's always up for second chances,"

Joli thought for a second. "Fine, but if she goes rouge," she pulled out a incendiary grenade. "She's fucking dead,"

"I doubt I'll go rouge again Joli," Evie said.

"Why's that?"

"I've already contacted the Allies by putting an anonymous distress signal out," she replied. "I barely got out of the camp alive, when my former allies found out,"

The others let the new information to sink in.

"Well that makes our job easier right?" Scout said. "Now we just have to wait until backup arrives,"

The mercs breathed a sigh of relief, but the Allied members exchanged worried looks instead. Pyro was the first to notice this.

"You guess don't look happy about this," she said. "Something wrong?"

"Evie..." Arachne said. "When you placed that call, did you mention us in any way?"

"No, why?"

"Oh no, thisisbadthisisbadthisisbadthisisbadthisisbad," Arachne was on the ground rocking back and forward repeating "this is bad" over and over again.

"Evie, you had to say that Allied personal are on the planet," Jewel said.

"Why do I have to? Don't they send soldiers out to investigate?"

"They do, but in the case with the Federation its different," Joli said.

"How different?"

"Because you guys use guerrilla tactics and scatter whenever we arrive, we bombard the area from space before sending soldiers out,"

"How big are we talking?"

"Oh I don't know, how about the entire CONTINENT?"

"WHAT!" everyone else shouted.

"W-w-what about the civilians? Wheel wouldn't allow that!" Evie said.

Joli shook her head. "This is his only exception, new too. Guess he's stepping up his game,"

The room was silent for an eerie amount of time.

"We have to go back to the Federation camp," Jewel said, breaking the silence. "Or else, thousands of people, as well as us, are going to die,"

* * *

"General! General Desperado!" a male Allied officer ran up to the cowboy. He looked similar to Jewel, but was slightly taller, wore a brown flat, and round hat, and carried a revolver on his right side.

"What did I tell you about calling me "General", officer?" Desperado replied in a Western accent.

"Sorry sir! Habit..." the officer said. "Um, we received a distress signal coming from dimension 938-173 on its Earth, we found signs of Federation activity on the planet, sir!"

"Hm, 938-173... wonder why the Federation would want with that...nothing's really important there," Desperado said to himself. "Officer, get the IDSF ready for battle,"

"Yes sir!" and the officer ran out of the room.

Desperado resumed looking out the window, watching the sunset. "No rest for the wicked, as they say," and with the swish of his cape, he vanished.

* * *

 **A/N: Was hoping to make this chapter longer since of the hiatus, but it seemed good to to end it there. Next chapter will be longer. Promise. See ya'll next time. Bye.**

 **-D.W**


	31. The Final Battle

**A/N: Ditto. Longest chapter so far! Yay!**

* * *

"THAT BACKSTABBING BITCH!" Phoenix yelled. The normally cool-headed leader of the Federation was anything but cool, instead she was fuming with pure rage. "I swear, the moment I see her, she's dead!"

The Federation soldiers who were in the room were currently shaking in their boots, why they never deserted yet was beyond anyone's idea. The only person who was not cowering in fear was a lanky man. He wore a wielding mask that was flipped up on top of his white hair. He had on a lab coat over a blue shirt and black bulletproof vest, and brown slacks. He calmly approached the commander, who's hair was currently on fire.

"Phoenix," he said. "You don't have to get worked up over this,"

"Worked up? WORKED UP? Carter, my own SISTER just betrayed us!" she shouted. "How can I NOT be angry at that?"

"Aggression only leads to mistakes," the scientist said. "I suggest we should leave before the Allies arrive..."

"Leave! But those idiots-"

"Phoenix, I know you want to get those guys but it's not worth the risk right now, if the Allies blockade the planet we have no chance of escaping alive,"

Phoenix huffed before smacking a Foot Soldier in the face and leaving the room in a hurry.

"Get the medics," Carter said with a sigh as other went to check up on him.

* * *

The RED HQ was in chaos as everyone scrambled to assemble a plan to attack the Federation camp once again. A holographic map of the camp, provided by Evie, was deployed in the middle of the living room.

"Men and women," Soldier said. "The enemy knows we're out there so I propose we attack them right at their front door!"

"A full frontal attack?" Joli asked. "That's fucking suicide, buckethead,"

"Not really," Evie said. "We can simply use the frontal attack as a means of distraction while a smaller group infiltrates from another angle,"

"I'd reckon that could work," Engi said. "I mean it may catch them off guard, right?"

"Sounds like a plan, like we have anything else," Jewel said, she muttered the last part. "Anyone objects?"

No one raised their hand.

"Good, let's get ready then,"

* * *

"Ok Dell, you got this, this is just the same as any other mission," Engi said to himself. He honestly was quite scared. The team barely got away from the camp the last time, and now they had to jump right back in.

At least it's better than being blown to smithereens right?

"Engi? You in here?" he internally sighed a breath of relief. That was one voice that could calm him a little. He turned to find Pyro leaning against the doorway idly twirling a stand of her brown hair around her fingers.

"Yes I am," he replied. "Need something, sweetheart?"

She went over to Engi and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm scared," she whispered into his ear.

"We're all scared, Pyro. There isn't anything wrong with being scared,"

"I know...but if we fail...then-"

"Let's not talk about that quite yet," he interrupted. "We've pushed through tougher situations before haven't we?"

"Mmmhuh,"

A knock on the doorframe caught the two's attention. "Engi, Pyro," Jaz said. "Briefing starts in five minutes, meet in the living room,"

"Gotcha," Engi said as the demolitionist walked away. "If everything goes to plan Pyro, we, and I mean everyone should be ok,"

Pyro silently nodded. "Kiss?"

"Kiss,"

And the two kissed.

* * *

"Everyone here?" Jewel asked as she surveyed the room. "Ok, everyone listen up,"

"Mainly everyone here will be in the main attacking force serving as a distraction" Arachne said. "This includes the Scouts, Soldiers, Demos, Heavies, Medics, and Snipers. TT, Jewel, Jaz and Joli, and Evie will also be with them as well,"

"The second group will include everyone else not mentioned," Jaz said. "While we're out there fighting off the entire Federation force, you must infiltrate the camp and try and make contact with the Allies in any way shape or form,"

"Any questions?"

Scout raised his hand.

"Yes Scout?"

"Are we fucked if we fail either way?"

"Yes," Arachne answered bluntly.

"Any other questions that are not stupid?" Jewel asked.

Silence.

"Good, roll out,"

* * *

"Arachne is this really a good idea?" Wolfshire asked his sister, as she looked over the map over and over again. They rode in the back of Sniper's van with some of the other mercs.

"Not the best time to ask Wolfy," she replied.

Wolfshire sighed before rubbing his face with his hands. "Uuuugh, why did the Federation have to be created in the first place?"

"We're here lads," Sniper said from up front.

The group exited the van and joined up with the rest of the mercs. They looked at the Federation camp, the setting sun making it look more intimidating.

"Give them everything you got," Jewel said. "Give them no mercy, cause they're not going to give any to us,"

The demolition twins silently nodded at each other before taking off in the direction of the camp, with TT following close behind.

"Arachne, Wolfshire, stay safe," she said before taking off as well.

"FREEEDOMMM!" Demo yelled as he started to run.

The distraction force slowly dispersed leaving only the infiltration team near the vehicles. The sounds and sights of explosions echoed across the desert.

"Let's go," Arachne said to the group and made their way across the desert to the camp.

They eventually got to an opening which was guarded by two LOW-DRs instead of a Foot Soldier.

"They've stepped up their game," Wolfshire said.

"How are we supposed to get past them without our muscle?" Engi asked.

"I've upgraded the Spy's Sapper to short circuit the LOW-DRs," Arachne said. "Once they jump out to fix the problem, we got ourselves a ticket in,"

Spy took out his Sapper and looked at it before looking at the LOW-DRs. "Um, where do I place it?"

"No need to place it, just turn it on and get near the LOW-DRs, it should emit an interference signal that will eventually short out the LOW-DRs,"

"Ok then, wish us luck," he said before cloaking, his BLU counterpart following suit.

Under cloak, the two Spies crept up close to the LOW-DRs and uncloaked. They turned on the Sappers. At first, nothing was happening, then suddenly the LOW-DRs fell to their knees. Their cockpits opened and the two Foot Soldiers who were piloting them got out.

"Shit, what the fuck just happened?" one asked.

"I dunno, they just shut down," the other replied.

They never felt the knifes that entered their backs.

"Nice job, Spies," Arachne said. "Engis, I know you two didn't have much practice but could you two pilot the LOW-DRs?"

"Why?" BLU Engi asked.

"You want muscle?" she pointed to the LOW-DRs. "Here they are,"

* * *

"Joli, we got a squadron of H-Choppers coming our way," TT said as he created a fire wall on the ground, stalling some enemy troops. "We're going to be in a lot of trouble if we don't take care of them,"

"Got it!" she said as she dodged a barrage of rockets fired from a Rocket Trooper. "Everyone hang on!" she fired a grenade at the center of the H-Choppers. The grenade exploded and created a gravitational surge which sucked anything close enough into the small ball. A second later the ball exploded into a shower of green and red sparks.

"Woo!" she hollered. "Never felt so ALIVE!"

The attacking group was actually holding pretty well against the Federation. The Heavies, Soldiers, and Demos cleaned up most of the enemies, while the Scouts and Snipers picked off anyone else. The twins and TT kept the skies clear while providing air support, and Jewel and Evie helped the frontline classes with the more armored units.

"Yo batter up!" Scout said as he ran past a Gunner, smacking him in the face with his bat and knocking him out.

Blue colored Roadrunners attempted to flank the team but were quickly taken care of by the demolitionists or by the sharpshooters.

"You kids today don't know how to fight like a man!" BLU Soldier shouted as he shoveled a Shield Soldier before letting loose a plasma rocket at a cluster of Tows.

"Jewel!" Evie shouted as she conjured up another stone golem.

"What?" she shouted back.

"We've got an A.R.T!"

The cowgirl turned to find a silver colored, hulking, bipedal robot that was about the same size as Heavy. One of its arms was a laser cannon that glowed green. It was dressed similar to a knight.

The robot aimed its arm cannon at the two women and fired. Evie quickly put up a shield just as the blast got to them.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Sniper asked.

"An advanced rocket trooper, or an A.R.T," Jewel said as she waved the smoke away from her. "That thing makes up for any weaknesses that a Rocket Trooper may have,"

"We have more company!" BLU Sniper shouted into the radios. "We have multiple robots entering the battle,"

The team looked to find the Federation soldiers reforming ranks with the A. .

"Jewel we have to land," Jaz said. "I'd rather not take a plasma blast while I'm up here,"

"Just try and stay up there as long as you guys can. We need the air support,"

"I'll try and divert their fire," TT said. "You just have to shoot them," the dragon banked hard to the left to avoid a plasma blast.

"I hope the others are there already," Joli said. "Another black hole nade's going out! Get ready!"

* * *

The others were slowly creeping their way to the communication station. There was not much resistance inside the camp, since every single Federation soldier was trying to fend off the massive onslaught. The majority of the group lurked in the shadows, while the Engis slowly trudged along in their LOW-DRs. It was a surprise no one noticed them yet.

"Spy, where was the comm station?" Arachne asked.

"There," he pointed to a building with a large satellite dish on top. Unfortunately, it was the only building in the entire area to be guarded, which looked strange to the group.

"Why is it so heavily guarded?" Wolfshire asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get in there," she said. "Wolfshire get the swordsman, everyone else will mop up the others,"

He nodded and summoned his gauntlets. He rushed out of their hiding spot and leapt at the swordsman, who blocked the attack with his katana.

"Intruders!" he yelled as other soldiers readied their weapons. A Commando and Sharpshooter took point and open fired at the young man. Wolfshire used one of his gauntlets to deflect the incoming fire while he slashed at the swordsman.

Arachne fired back with her pistols, while sending her constructs to aid Wolfshire. The Spies helped by gunning down any Federation Soldiers with their laser pistols.

The Engis were currently battling Federation LOW-DRs. A LOW-DR smashed one of its claws into Engi's cockpit, cracking the window slightly. He retaliated with a punch of his own, knocking the LOW-DR back. He ran up to it and jumped on it; the cockpit crushed under the weight of the LOW-DR.

The swordsman knocked Wolfshire to the ground, he was about to finish him off when Pyro came in and swung her fireaxe at him. The axe embedded itself in the swordsman's throat. She pushed him to the ground and continued to pummel him with the axe. Blood flew everywhere as the axe swung. Her face had a crazed look, with blood occasionally splattering on her face.

"Pyro, he's dead you can stop now," Wolfshire said as he got to his feet. But she couldn't hear him. "Pyro," he repeated. He grabbed and shook her. "Pyro, that's enough,"

Her breathing was heavy when she did stop. She gave Wolfshire an apologetic look as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Sorry...got carried away," she said.

By the time Wolfshire was able to get Pyro to stop, all the guards were dead. The only loss the group had was BLU Engi's LOW-DR, which was disabled by a Sharpshooter's shot.

"Is that all?" Engi asked. "This seems way too easy,"

"I know," Arachne said. "Something's not right,"

"You sure got that right,"

The group froze at that voice. They turned to find the last person that they wanted to see.

Phoenix.

"So you've decided to come back into the lion's den," she said. "How foolish of you,"

"Phoenix, we don't have time for this," Arachne said. "Besides, you've lost already,"

"Or did I?" she snapped her fingers. Federation H-Choppers flew overhead and landed. Multiple Federation soldiers exited the helicopters while throwing on the ground their prisoners.

It rest of the team, and they looked considerably wounded. Another H-Chopper dropped a net containing a charred-looking TT.

"Ok...that hurt," Joli said.

"Ooooh, I feel like every BONE in me body is broke," BLU Demo said.

"I was expecting something like this," she said. "The old diversion tactic, never gets old...not,"

"So what? The Allies are still coming," Wolfshire said.

Phoenix chuckled. "It won't matter if you're not alive," she said. "I was going to let you live, when I captured you guys but I guess I have to kill you instead. Makes it so much easier,"

"You ain't taking our friends that easily," Engi said as the remaining mercs got in front of Arachne and Wolfshire. "We're going to beat you like a retted mule,"

"Engi, you can't fight her, it's almost suicide," Arachne said.

"I always liked a challenge," Phoenix said as she spun two knives around. "Who's first?"

The mercs opened fired at the woman. Phoenix expertly deflected every shot with her knives, while dodging the LOW-DR's flamethrower. The Spies tried to fend off the relentless commander, but were easily defeated. BLU Spy was punched in the face and knocked out, while Spy was kicked into the side of the communication building. BLU Pyro was stabbed in the gut, fell to one knee and was kicked in the face. Pyro lasted the longest so far, as she was used to fighting against knives. She expertly dodged every swipe and stab that Phoenix threw at her. Pyro found an opening and landed a sucker punch right in her face.

Phoenix staggered back a little as she felt her nose. Pyro gave her a smirk...before getting punched in the face as well.

"Bitch," she said to the pyrotechnic.

"Hey!" Phoenix turned to find a LOW-DR behind her. "I don't appreciate you messing with my little lady," Engi said. A clawed hand pulled back before sending Phoenix flying through buildings.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Scout said. "Did we win?" he observed some their new friends' expressions as well as some of the Federation soldiers' and slowly realized he was wrong.

"Oh shit," a Foot Soldier said.

"I think we need to back up a little," another said.

"Screw backing up, I think we need to run!" an Officer said.

Suddenly a huge fireball came back from the direction Phoenix was thrown and smashed into the LOW-DR. The mech flew backwards, flipping over and over until it came to rest against a Tow.

"ENGI!" Pyro yelled.

As the dust settled, everyone saw that the fireball was not a thing but rather a _person_.

It was Phoenix. She was surrounded by a bright orange aura that was almost blinding. Her hair was literally made of fire and her eyes glowed a bright orange-yellow.

"What-what the hell?" BLU Engi was able to choke out. "What the hell is she?"

Engi coughed as he slipped out of the mangled LOW-DR. The LOW-DR's structure saved him from getting killed, but it did leave him with a broken leg. He looked up to find a woman literally on FIRE slowly approaching him. Engi mustered his strength to lift and aim his plasma shotgun at her. He fired twice and missed both times. He kept firing, but the woman kept dodging each shot. He ran out of ammo as soon as she got to him.

Phoenix picked up Engi by the neck and brought him close so he could hear her. "I know you're an educated man," she hissed. "So I believe you know it's rude to hit a lady," Phoenix's left hand started to glow orange. "Now die,"

"Hey bitch,"

Phoenix turned to find yet another fist in her face, and dropped Engi to the ground. She growled at Pyro, who was staring daggers at her.

"No. One. Fucks. With. My. Snugglebuddy," Pyro said.

The Scouts couldn't help but snicker at Engi's nickname.

"Then burn," Phoenix brought her hands back and thrusted them forward and sent a huge column of fire towards Pyro. The pyrotechnic put her arms up and braced for the attack.

Time slowed as the wall of fire slowly engulfed Pyro. Everyone watched in pure horror as they could only assume that the RED Pyro was killed. As the fire died down, everyone braced for the worse.

Turns out...they never needed to.

Pyro slowly opened her eyes to find that she was ok. She wasn't burnt to a crisp like she was supposed to; everything was a-ok, right?

Well...almost all right.

"No way," Phoenix said in shock. "There's no way..."

"Holy crap," Wolfshire said.

"..." was basically everyone else's response.

"Um, what?" Pyro asked, getting slightly creeped from the looks the others were giving her. Then she saw her reflection in the broken cockpit of the LOW-DR and gasped.

She wasn't in her asbestos-lined fireproof suit as she was before. Nope, she was wearing a red, unzipped hoodie over a yellow bikini top with an unbuttoned, khaki colored shorts held up by a belt. Her once short black hair was now long and tied in a ponytail, it was alternating between a yellow-orange-and red color, giving it the look as if it was on fire. And her different colored eyes were now a bright shade of red. She also had on brown colored boots.

"Wow..." she said.

"Damn she's hot," Scout said before getting whacked in the head by a frowning Medic.

 **Meanwhile**

Desperado waited idly on the bridge of the S.S Orion as it and the S.S Juniper came closer to Earth. His blue lit eyes stared emotionless at the planet.

"Sir, we're about thirty seconds till we're within firing range," an Officer said.

"Good,"

"Desperado," said another voice. He turned around to find a woman wearing a green hunting outfit and a green cloak with hood. She had a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back. See had brown hair tied into a ponytail with brown eyes to match. "Is this really necessary just to take care of the Federation?" she asked.

The cowboy sighed. "Yes, Wheel doesn't like it either, but you can't make a omelet without cracking some eggs can't you?"

"I guess so..."

"Ion cannons are at one hundred percent charge and ready to fire," a Techie said.

"Fire on my count," Desperado said. The air was tense with tension and it was ready to snap.

"Five,"

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two,"

"On-"

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" an Officer shouted. "EVERYONE STOP!"

Everyone's attention snapped to the Officer that shouted. She was panting as if she ran a marathon.

"This better be good Officer Bates," Admiral Jacob said.

"Sorry Admiral, but we picked up something," she said. "We found our missing members,"

The entire bridge became silent, the only noise was coming from the monitors.

"We were doing a scan of the planet one last time when we picked up a strange anomaly in the southwestern part of North America, and when we checked...well we found them,"

"Are you sure?" the admiral asked.

"Yes I'm positive sir," Bates replied. "Our scans never wronged us before,"

"Admiral," Desperado said. "Relay that information to the Juniper. Prepare for ground assault,"

"Of course," he said with a nod.

"C'mon," he said to Swift. "Let's help our friends,"

* * *

Engi sat on the ground completely dumbfounded. He had no idea what just happened or HOW it happened, cause it defied any logical laws of anything, but overall he was completely stunned.

Pyro was equally confused, but mostly embarrassed. She usually never had this much skin exposed before since she was usually inside her suit for most of the time.

She never got too much time to dwell on this when her reflexes kicked in to avoid a flaming punch from Phoenix. She evaded each punch before catching a flaming fist in her hand; this slightly surprised her, since her hand wasn't burning from the fire. She pulled back with her other hand and threw a punch at Phoenix, knocking her significantly back.

"Uh Pyro?" Engi said. "Your hand,"

She looked at her hand to find it on fire. It took a couple of seconds for it to register in her mind. "Pretty..." she said, intrigued by the flame.

" _Wrong reaction,_ " Engi thought as he facepalmed.

As Pyro was distracted, Phoenix took the opportunity to recover. She lunged at Pyro with her knives, each blade was on fire.

However, Pyro wasn't distracted...no, she was merely pretending to be. She ducked down and let Phoenix jump over her, and picked up the Powerjack she happened to drop earlier. Without warning, a swirl of fire engulfed the makeshift hammer and turned it into something worthy of a god. It now looked like an actual hammer; the head was now made of obsidian and the shaft made up of a glowing red metal.

"Hammer time," she said with grin as she charged Phoenix.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the last of this story. And if you never saw what my update page said- I'm accepting OCs for Through the Rift. So far I've only got two or three.**

 **Here's the spreadsheet for the OCs, I need at least this below, but you can add on if you want (details people!). I would like to have it to me, or you can put it as a review here or on The Rift's review page.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Species (human, dragon, anthro, etc...):**

 **Hair color (if he or she has):**

 **Eye color:**

 **Appearance (what he or she looks like):**

 **Clothing (what he or she wears):**

 **Attitude (how does he or she act):**

 **Background (what's his or her's backstory?):**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Special Attack(s):**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	32. Farewells

**A/N: Ditto. FINAL CHAPTER! Here. We. Go!**

* * *

"This is interesting," Jewel said as she watched the two fight."I never knew that Pyro was a fire elemental, however I kinda find it unnerving that she's capable of handling her powers pretty well despite her not knowing about them,"

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE? KILL THEM!" Phoenix shouted as she dodged a swing from the hammer.

"Oh right, we're still in the middle of a Federation camp," Joli said as she turned and punched a Machine Gunner in the face.

"Free for all!" someone shouted.

(Battle Song: Metal Slug 7 OST: Final Attack)

The unofficial truce ended abruptly as fighting broke out once again between the RED/BLU/Allied team and the Federation troops. It was more of a huge fistfight than a gunfight since everyone was within close proximity of each other.

"FREEEEEEDDDDDOOOOMMM!" Demo shouted as he madly swung Eyelander around.

"Hey watch it cyclops!" Scout said as he ducked under one of Demo's wild swings. "You're gonna kill someone you don't wanna kill,"

"Ach no...if I were a bad Demoman then I would have killed someone by now,"

"Yeah right," Scout deadpanned as he used his thumb to point to the soldiers who were missing a lot of limbs.

"It is waste to use such big gun on tiny little baby men," BLU Heavy said as he fended off multiple Foot Soldiers.

TT used his size to clear out a large chunk of the Federation troops; his tail was used as a makeshift battering ram that knocked anyone who was in the way over. "Hey! Get off me!" he shouted as he felt them trying to get on top of him. He lit himself on fire and watched as the burning soldiers ran away screaming.

"Engi are you ok?" Medic said as he ran over to check up on the Texan.

"Yup, well no...I think my leg's broken," he said.

"Not to worry, I can fix that," Medic quickly healed him before helping him up. "Ready?"

Engi nodded as he picked up his plasma shotgun. "Behind you Medic!"

The German turned to find a Commando and quickly dodged the flames from his flamethrower by rolling to the side. Engi returned fire, and quickly killed him.

"Danke," Medic said as he got to his feet.

"No problem,"

* * *

"I don't get it," Arachne said as she looked at the screen. She and Wolfshire were able to get into the communication building as the battle started up again, but only to find that the Allied ships were already near Earth. The thing that puzzled her was why they aren't firing yet, or, more importantly, why they haven't. "This makes no sense,"

"Maybe something broke?" her brother suggested.

"Doubt that," she responded. "They came from a direct path to here, highly unlikely,"

"Well, something is preventing them from shooting us. But what is it?"

Arachne was about to respond when something caught her eyes. Multiple red colored dots appeared on the scanner.

"I think that's why,"

* * *

"Stand still, will you?" Pyro said as she missed Phoenix for the umpteenth time. "You are just as annoying as those stupid Spies!"

"I could say the same for you, darling," she said back.

It seemed that the two were evenly matched as neither could land a hit on the other. Pyro could easily avoid Phoenix's knives as she could avoid Pyro's hammer.

Pyro changed tactics. Instead of trying to hit Phoenix, she instead slammed the hammer into the ground. It created a red colored shockwave that quickly moved its way to Phoenix. The shockwave knocked her off her feet and she ended up landing on her back.

"This will teach you to never fuck with my friends," Pyro said as she brought the hammer up. However, before she could bring it down, Phoenix rolled forward and tackled Pyro. She pinned the firebug to the ground and got out another knife.

"You really think I give up easily, well think again," she raised the knife.

 **'BANG!'**

A gunshot rang out and knocked the knife from Phoenix's hand.

"That's enough Phoenix," a voice said. She could easily tell who it was even before she looked.

Desperado.

The cowboy was holding a revolver with a smoking barrel that was pointed right at her. Two glowing red eyes stared right into her orange colored ones.

Pyro used the distraction to knock Phoenix off of her. She scrambled away and picked up her hammer again. "Thanks...who are you exactly?"

"A friend," he replied, not taking an eye off of Phoenix. "Name's Desperado by the way,"

"So this is how it ends for me," she said. "Getting executed by a former friend,"

"I'm not executing you, that's for HIM to decide your fate,"

"Well that's a shame isn't it?" her frown turning into a smirk.

"What are you..." he turned to find two LOW-DRs sneaking up on them. "Shit," he fell the first LOW-DR with a hail of bullets before rolling under the stream of fire the second on produced.

Pyro blindsided the second LOW-DR with her hammer. She climbed on top of the cockpit and brought the hammer down, ending the driver's life.

Desperado whipped around, but found that Phoenix disappeared. "Dammit!" he said through his teeth. "Coward..."

* * *

Demo was fighting another Swordsman, but this time the Swordsman had the upper hand. The Scotsman was tired from all the fighting and had a hard time blocking each blow. The Swordsman caught Demo's Eyelander with his katana and flung it away. "Oh this is not good," Demo said as he held his arms up. "Mercy?"

Before the Swordsman could do anything, a large blade entered from behind the soldier, causing him to drop the katana. Blood flew from his mouth and landed on Demo. The blade was extracted from the soldier and he fell to the ground, behind him was a knight.

The knight was wearing a full suit of armor with blue plumage on top of its head. It hefted the large broadsword up onto its shoulder before giving Demo a thumbs up.

"Thanks mate!"

Meanwhile BLU Sniper and his counterpart were being pinned down by Machine Gunners. They couldn't pop out of cover or else they would get shot to pieces. Sniper briefly peeked up but ducked back down as a hail of bullets rained over his head.

"Do they run out of ammo?" BLU Sniper said over the sound.

"I think they overhead, but I'm not sure," Sniper responded.

Suddenly the shooting stopped. The Snipers got their rifles and slowly peeked from their cover. They were surprised to find the Gunners all had an arrow in their heads, and one by one they slumped to the ground.

"Holy dooly," Sniper said.

"Sunglasses," Sniper turned to find a woman in green hunting attire aiming a bow and arrow right at him. "Duck,"

Sniper hit the ground as she let the arrow fly. He looked up to find it pierce through several soldiers before deeply embedding itself into a concrete building.

"Keep up will you?" she said as she walked past the two, notching another arrow as she did.

* * *

Jaz threw a LOW-DR into a crowd of Federation soldiers, ass he did she heard something behind her. She turned to find something that everyone had been waiting for all this time.

Reinforcements.

Green colored H-Choppers flew overhead while black colored Tows bulldozed anything in their way. Allied soldiers backed the former up and the troops quickly engaged the Federation troops, who where starting to retreat.

"Took them long enough," Joli said as she walked up to her sister. "Hey, you're late!"

A female Officer jumped off a Tow and saluted them. "Nice to see you're ok," she said.

"Nice to see you too, Bates," Jaz said, returning the salute.

The Officer's radio crackled to life. "This is Admiral Logan to Ground Commander, come in commander,"

"Bates here, what is it Admiral?"

"We have a number of Federation ships attempting to leave the planet, permission to attack?"

"Permission granted Admiral,"

"We'll carry that out-" an explosion echoed in the background. "What the hell?"

"What was that Admiral?"

"Those bastards just jumped dimensions!" he said. "Shit I didn't expect them to jump that early,"

"Just make sure no more escape ok, Admiral?"

"Yes ma'am!" he said as the radio died out.

"Slippery sonabitches," Joli muttered.

"We'll get them, eventually," Bates said. "Why don't we meet up with the others?"

* * *

The battle ended as quickly as it started. The resistance that the Federation troops put up quickly diminished as Allied troops stormed the camp. Despite winning, many of the Allies were upset by the fact that the Federation were able to slip away from their grasp.

"At least you're all safe," Desperado said as he pushed his sister's hat down causing her to groan in annoyance. "Especially you,"

"Hey...where's Arachne and Wolfshire?" Swift asked. "Weren't they with you guys?"

"Over here!" Arachne said before tackling Desperado with a hug.

"Um do I know you?" he asked the silver haired girl.

"Oh right, you don't know yet," she quickly changed into to her robot form. "Recognize me now?"

"Yeah, you guys have a lot of explaining to do, now get off of me,"

The spider got off of the cowboy so he could get up. He pointed to the silver haired boy. "Wolfshire?"

The teen nodded. "In the flesh, literally,"

"Aww you two look so adorable together. Now you look like siblings," Swift said.

The two blushed at the attention Swift was giving them. "Uh, anyone see Evie around here?" Wolfshire said.

"Right here Wolf-Boy," the sorceress said as she hopped down from a building. The Allied troops brought their weapons up and aimed them at her.

"What are y-" Desperado slowly drew his revolver but was stopped by Jewel, who whispered something in his ear. "Really? On our side now?"

Jewel nodded.

"Stand down," Desperado said with a sigh. Everyone lowered their weapons, but kept a close eye on her.

"Still don't trust her," Joli mumbled before being nudged by her twin.

"So why?" he asked her.

"The only reason why I followed Phoenix was the fact she's my sister," she said.

"This day's getting more and more interesting," Shiv quickly tapped out in Morse code.

"I've been always scared of her, and I didn't want to do anything rash to upset her. So I did the only thing I could do: follow her orders," she took off her hat. "Only now I realized she's nothing more than a complete lunatic who hungers for power," she sighed. "What happened to the Phoenix I once knew...?"

"Are you sure this isn't a ploy?" Swift asked.

"She's the one who contacted you guys," Jewel responded. "Plus Phoenix is out for her blood now,"

While the main members of the Gang talked, the others gathered with the mercs.

"So what now?" Engi asked.

"Life goes back to how it was, laborer," BLU Spy said. "Isn't that how it always goes for us?"

"It does, but I think this time it's different,"

"It was a pretty exciting experience wasn't it though, am I right?" Scout said. "We kicked so much ass!"

"Not to mention almost die a couple of times..." BLU Sniper mumbled.

"You guys are quite the interesting group," Arachne said. "And that's coming from someone who lives in such a family,"

"Guys, um, why did I end up like this?" Pyro asked.

"To be honest with you Pyro, I don't really know, TT?"

The white colored dragon cocked his head to the side as he looked over Pyro. "I've never seen an elemental transform like that before," he said. "Much less able to control their element with such proficiency even though you never knew you were one,"

"Well burning things is her job," Spy said. "I wouldn't be surprised if the BLU Pyro is one as well,"

Both teams shuddered at the thought of such a thing.

"Ok, next question, how do I change back?"

Suddenly Pyro was enveloped in a whirl of fire. When it dissipated, she was back in her suit. "That was easy,"

"She's good," Wolfshire said to TT.

* * *

"You can come back with us, Evie," Desperado said. "But he has to make the final decision, not me,"

She sighed. "I only I never followed her out," she said.

"It's ok," Jaz said patting her on the back. "Everyone makes bad decisions every once in a while, some more than other, but still,"

Desperado looked up to see the night sky turning into dawn. "Time to go, think you should say your goodbyes," he said.

Jewel motioned to the twins and walked over to the other group.

The moment was tense.

"So..." Jewel said. "This is it,"

"Yeah..." Soldier said, almost inaudible.

"We are going to see you again, are we?" BLU Scout asked. "I still want that rematch!" he said to Jaz.

"Maybe Scout...maybe," Jaz said. "It actually depends, time almost doesn't exist for us. A minute back in our dimension may be centuries in yours,"

"Time does fly doesn't it?" Engi said. "It seemed that it was yesterday when we first found Wolfshire in 2Fort," he said with a chuckle.

"Scared you didn't I?" Wolfshire said with a grin. He felt someone latch onto him, he looked to find Pyro crushing him in a bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you the most," she said in between sobs. "So sad..."

"I know," he said as he returned the hug.

"GROUP HUG!" TT shouted. He used his tail to round up everyone into one big hug.

"Yay!" Pyro shouted.

"This is getting awkward," Spy said as he was squished up next to BLU Pyro.

After a minute or so the group dispersed into their respective groups: RED, BLU, and Allies. Two H-Choppers landed behind the Allied group.

"Bye, everyone!" Wolfshire said. "See you soon!"

"Oh Engi!" Arachne ran up to the Texan and took out a small, silver cube from her pocket. She handed it to him. "Here, this contains the plans for all the weapons I made,"

"T-T-thanks!" he said.

"Oh and I think you should get everyone out of the camp, we're bombing the place as soon as we lift off,"

Engi nodded. "Take care, Arachne!"

"I will, good luck with Pyro!" she said as she got in a H-Chopper.

The mercs waved goodbye as the H-Choppers took off, with TT in tow. They watched as they disappeared into the rising sun.

"I think we should be heading back now," Engi said.

"Why? It's a Saturday," Medic said.

"No, it's because the Allies are blowing this place to kingdom come,"

"..."

Another squadron of H-Choppers flew overhead, before circling around. The bottom hatch opened and the helicopters started to bomb the camp.

"Merde," BLU Spy said as he started to run.

The mercs hauled ass as explosions got closer and closer to them. They barely made it out as one last explosion knocked the two teams a good distance from the camp. They rolled over and over on the ground before coming to a stop.

"That could've gone better," BLU Engi said as he dusted himself off.

"No kidding," Scout said.

The mercs stood up and got a good glimpse of the burning Federation camp.

"Isn't it beautiful Engi?" Pyro said as she snuggled up closer to the Texan.

"Yeah it kinda is,"

"Engi?"

"What is it, honey?"

"I think I'm pregnant..."

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N: AAAAAAAAAND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS DONE! DONE I SAY!**

 **Thank you ALL for your support throughout this story. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't had made it through, so THANK YOU! As a reminder, OC submissions will continue through until 9/25, and then I'm closing submissions.**

 **See y'all Through the Rift!**

 **-D.W**


End file.
